Cross My Heart
by inolvidable23
Summary: Si pensaban que salvar a Kenzi había sido difícil, no tenían ni idea de lo que iban a encontrar al volver a casa. Una guerra, un salto temporal, unos amigos inesperados y el recuerdo de una mujer que dejaron atrás sin atender a las consecuencias. A partir de ahora empezaban su verdadera batalla, una lucha por aprender de los recuerdos y ser libres, de una vez y para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de Autor:** Ya he llegado con nueva historia bajo el brazo una Temporada 5 que me vino a la mente tras el final de la 4. Como siempre "Lost Girl" y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a sus legítimos dueños.

Gracias de antemano y...disfrutad.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Coming Back To A Different Home**

Bo suspiró con una sonrisa cuando ella junto con Kenzi, Dyson y Tamsin aparecieron de nuevo en la cueva de la Leviathan, todos sanos y salvos después de una de las peores experiencias de sus vidas.

Que gracias una vez más a la astucia de Kenzi habían sorteado con cierta facilidad.

-De vuelta en casa.-murmuro Kenzi mirando a su alrededor.-...o algo parecido.

-Es la cueva de la Leviathan.-explicó Dyson con una sonrisa.-...tranquila, pronto iremos allí.

Kenzi asintió mientras el lobo y la valkyria echaban una mirada sobre Bo quien parecía más nerviosa de lo normal y no dejaba de mirar a su mejor amiga con cierto pesar en su cara.

-Bueno...-dijo Dyson.-...Tamsin y yo nos adelantamos para ver como esta todo, ¿vale?

-Claro...-murmuro Kenzi.

Bo los miro asintiendo mientras ellos desaparecían dejándolas solas por fin después de tanto tiempo.

Concretamente, justo antes de la muerte de Hale.

-Kenzi yo...-comenzó Bo quien luego suspiro y cogió las manos de su amiga con cariño.-...siento mucho haberte metido en todo esto y no haber estado ahí para ti, de verdad.

-Bo...-dijo Kenzi.

-No, es mi culpa y me merecería que no quisieras ser mi amiga nunca más pero...-murmuro Bo.-...debes saber que sin ti no soy nada, que te necesito como respirar y que eres la mejor hermana que jamás hubiera podido pedir, a pesar de que a veces me he comportado como si no me importaras.

Kenzi miro a Bo suspirar mientras un temblor corría por la espalda de la sucubo haciendo ver a Kenzi que su mejor amiga estaba llorando cuando las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer por la cara de Bo.

-Cariño...-murmuro Kenzi.

-No se como compensarte por todo lo que te he hecho.-murmuro Bo.-...solo puedo hacer esto, arrodillarme y pedirte disculpas y esperar que me perdones y jurarte que intentaré ser mejor, aunque se que necesitaré ayuda, tu ayuda, como siempre.

Kenzi no sabía realmente que decir mientras veía a Bo literalmente arrodillarse delante de ella pidiéndole disculpas como si realmente sintiera el dolor de las cosas que había hecho.

Como si realmente su BoBo hubiera vuelto de nuevo a su lado.

-Bo Dennis...te perdono.-susurro Kenzi arrodillándose con ella.-...se que no eras tú y que finalmente mi muerte sirvió para que volvieras a ser tu misma, se que tu, esta tú, me cuidará y me protegerá...

-Te lo juro con mi vida.-dijo Bo.

-...y se que por muchas cosas que pasen entre nosotras, yo, Kenzi Malikov, siempre estaré a tu lado.-susurro Kenzi finalmente.

Bo levantó su mirada con una sonrisa mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro y se fundía en un abrazo con Kenzi finalmente en paz consigo misma tras conseguir el perdón de su mejor amiga.

Algo que para ella valía más que su propia vida.

-Y ahora, dejémonos de sentimentalismos.-sonrió Kenzi pasando una mano por la cara de Bo.-...tenemos una doctora y un abuelo que volver a ver, ¿verdad?

-Verdad.-dijo Bo levantándose y ayudando a Kenzi.-...verás lo mucho que se alegran de verte.

Las dos, mano sobre mano se miraron con sonrisas antes de salir de la cueva de la Leviathan sin darse cuenta de la mirada de aquel espíritu que suspiró mientras movía su bastón lentamente creando un reloj virtual que le marcaba las horas, días, meses y años pasados en la Tierra.

El tiempo que la sucubo y sus amigos se había pasado fuera sin conocer los cambios que habían surgido en la Tierra, las luchas, la enorme guerra que había tenido lugar en aquel lugar y el desenlace que se había llevado más cosas de las que ellos estaban preparados a soltar.

_A veces la vida no es justa..._

Miro a su espalda donde el portal de las almas reposaba tranquilamente, el portal al Valhalla y donde hacía un par de semanas el alma de una valiente mujer se había despedido de aquel mundo.

-Demasiado tarde, sucubo...-murmuro Leviathan.-...demasiado tarde...

Esta vez nadie podría deshacer lo que estaba hecho, estaba segura de ello y solo esperaba que los seres que no conocían la diferencia temporal entre el infierno y la Tierra estuvieran preparados para lo que se les venía encima.

* * *

Trick suspiro mientras limpiaba la barra del bar y miraba delante de él a los muchachos terminar de subir las sillas después de otra tarde abarrotada de gente que les había dejado muchos beneficios.

-Ah...estoy hecho polvo.-dijo uno de los muchachos sentándose en la silla más cercana mientras tomaba una botella de agua y se la bebía de un trago.

-Habéis trabajado duro, chicos.-dijo Trick.-...estoy orgulloso de vosotros.

-Gracias, Trick.-dijo el otro muchacho caminando hacia la barra para coger uno de los paños.

Trick miro al muchacho caminar hasta el rincón donde ahora todos los días alguien subía a cantar una canción en honor a la que, a partir de ahora, consideraban la diosa de los Fae.

Algo que en un tiempo le había horrorizado y ahora le parecía más que correcto.

-Ven aquí...-susurro el muchacho cogiendo una guitarra que estaba apoyada en lo alto del escenario.

El rey de la sangre vio como el chico, pasaba el paño por la guitarra como hacía todos los días con todo el cariño y respeto que podía poner mientras la miraba para luego dejarla de nuevo en su sitio.

El más iluminado del Dahl.

Trick suspiró, hacia tres años que habían comenzado aquella aventura sostenidos solo en las esperanzas que desde hacía dos semanas atrás habían desaparecido por completo de las vidas de todos.

_Solo dos semanas..._

Cerró los ojos al recordar el dolor intentando detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer en su rostro mientras las memorias de lo que habían ganado y perdido se hacían fuerte en él forzándolo a dejar escapar el aire mientras veía a sus muchachos terminar de colocar las cosas necesarias para cerrar el Dahl.

_Marcus y William Thorwood..._

Aquellos jóvenes lobos despreocupados e indecisos que habían madurado hasta ser su ancla en aquellos momentos de soledad en los que se daba cuenta de todo lo que realmente había perdido al cabo de los años.

Su hija, sus amigos, su nieta y ahora...

-¡Trick! ¡Hemos vuelto!

Las puertas del Dahl se abrieron de par en par haciendo a Trick y a los muchachos mirar en la dirección del lobo y la valkyria que entraban con grandes sonrisas en sus labios.

Por lo menos, hasta que miraron quien lo acompañaba en el local.

-¿Marcus?-mustió Dyson.-...¡William!

-Dyson...-susurro Marcus.

-¡Dyson!-grito William.-...¡hermano!

Dyson abrió la boca intentando decir algo cuando su mirada cayó en Trick quien ni siquiera podía moverse, incapaz de hacer frente a lo que estaba mirando delante de él, con sus propios ojos.

_Dyson y Tamsin..._

Y de aquella simple manera, con la vista de sus dos amigos perdidos delante de él, el corazón viejo del rey de la sangre volvió a latir, aquella vez, con una nueva esperanza.

**-Cross My Heart-**

Bo y Kenzi decidieron volver paseando a la ciudad necesitando respirar de nuevo el aire de la Tierra y el dulce ruido de la ciudad llegando a ella casi veinte minutos después de salir de la cueva de la Leviathan solo para encontrar que la ciudad se veía bastante más rara de lo que ellas recordaban.

-Bueno...han pasado días, puede que incluso un par de semanas.-dijo Bo.-...creo recordar que Trick me dijo que el tiempo entre los dos mundos es algo distinto.

-Oh...-dijo Kenzi.-...entonces, ¿crees que deberíamos ir al Dahl? ¿o ir a ver a Evony a ver si sabe donde esta Lauren?

Bo no tenía demasiadas ganas de ver a La Morrigan o ex-Morrigan por lo que ella sabía pero sus ansias de ver a Lauren eran mucho más fuertes que sus deseos y ni siquiera se paró a pensarlo mientras se sentía a si misma señalar el camino que debía llevarlas a los edificios de Evony.

-Lauren...-sonrió Kenzi.-...ya me lo imaginaba.

La sucubo ni siquiera escondió su anhelo por volver a ver a la doctora a pesar de que sabía que no le esperaba una lucha fácil por volver a recuperar a Lauren no solo como su amiga, si no también como su centro.

Como su amor.

-Tengo...tengo cosas que arreglar con ella.-dijo Bo.

-Imagino.-dijo Kenzi.-...solo déjame repetirte que ella es de los buenos, BoBo, lo ha demostrado.

-Lo se...-dijo Bo pasándose una mano por el pelo.-...lo se, Kenzi, siempre lo he sabido en mi corazón pero...pero mi confusión...mi estupidez...

-Ya veo.-dijo Kenzi dándole una pequeña sonrisa.-...entonces no perdamos tiempo en pedirle disculpas a nuestra doc.

-¿Tu vas a disculparte?-pregunto Bo.

Kenzi se encogió de hombros lo suficiente para que Bo supiera que no era la primera vez que lo había pensando.

Aunque aquella iba a ser la primera vez que realmente hiciera algo sobre ello.

-Después de lo de Hale y tu dejándome sola.-murmuro Kenzi lentamente.-...creo que...me puse en sus zapatos y se que no fui demasiado amigable con ella...

El abrazo de Bo la pilló por sorpresa pudiendo solo contestarle mientras la sucubo la apretaba contra ella y luego se separaba para darle un beso en la frente y mirarla con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Eso es genial.-dijo Bo.

-Si...-dijo Kenzi con una sorpresa que luego se volvió sonrisa.-...¿vamos?

Caminaron el silencio las calles viendo varias cosas destruidas, incluso edificios, aquello parecía una ciudad devastada y ellas no tenían ni idea de lo que había pasado para que estuviera así.

-¿Habrá pasado algo en nuestra ausencia?-pregunto Bo.

-Seguramente...-dijo Kenzi.-...pero centrémonos en una cosa al momento.

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!?

Bo apenas tuvo tiempo de apartar a Kenzi antes de que un rayo impactara en las escaleras que llevaban al despacho de La Morrigan mirando a su alrededor en busca del causante del ataque.

-Tu peor pesadilla.-gruño Bo.-...¿Quien eres cobarde?

-¿Sucubo?

-¡Kenzi!

La voz de la mujer atrajo toda la atención de Bo mientras ella y Kenzi miraban hacia arriba donde Evony las miraba con completa sorpresa mientras la persona que estaba a su lado parecía a punto de estallar en sorpresa y felicidad.

-No puede ser...-susurro Bo.

Aquello no podía ser cierto pero a medida que Evony y el hombre acercaban a ella podía ver perfectamente que aquello no era una ilusión ni nada que estuviera imaginando.

Era verdad y estaba delante de ellas.

-Kenz...has vuelto...-susurro el hombre.

-Increíble...-dijo Evony.-...al final tenía razón.

El hombre se acercó con una sonrisa atrapando a Kenzi en un abrazo que hizo salir a la humana de su estado de shock solo para apartar al hombre lentamente y mirarlo a los ojos mientras los de ella se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Eres tu de verdad?-murmuro Kenzi.

-Sano y salvo, Kenzi.-susurro él.-...Hale Santiago esta aquí, como siempre, esperando por ti.

Con un salto la humana rodeo su cintura con sus piernas mientras el sirena la mantenía con fuerza besándola con toda su añoranza y pasión mientras, no muy lejos de ellos, Bo los miraba con una sorprendida sonrisa.

Aunque su corazón no paraba de golpearle en el pecho mientras deseaba tener el mismo encuentro con la mujer que llevaba años atormentando su mente.

La única que no podía olvidar ni dejar de amar.

_Lauren...Lauren Lewis..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Reunion At The Dahl**

Las puertas de la oficina principal del Ash se abrieron de par en par mostrando a Bruce con la mirada algo preocupada y confundida mientras buscaba a su jefe para contarle las últimas noticias.

Unas que no sabía como se iba a tomar.

-Eh Bruce, ¿estas bien?

La voz de la valkyria que apareció a su lado lo saco de sus propios pensamientos mientras miraba a la rubia observarlo con curiosidad para luego detenerse al escuchar un fuerte ruido que venía del despacho del Ash.

-Rick...-susurro la valkyria.

Bruce ni siquiera se paró a pensarlo corriendo hasta el lugar y golpeando la puerta solo para encontrar al Ash con sus puños sobre la mesa y una copa de whisky rota en el suelo.

La confirmación de que se había enterado de lo que él mismo quería haberle dicho a solas.

-Cariño, ¿que ha pasado?-pregunto la valkyria moviéndose a su lado.

Rick suspiro, las emociones lo ahogaban de una manera que nada más lo había hecho, estaba feliz, contento de lo que Hale le había dicho por teléfono pero por otro lado, estaba furioso por como habían pasado las cosas.

Estaba furioso porque habían llegado demasiado tarde.

-Tu hermana esta de vuelta, Raf...-susurro Rick.-...Tamsin, Dyson, Bo y mi hermana Kenzi están de vuelta en la Tierra.

La cara de la valkyria cambio de sorpresa a confusión y más tarde pasó a pura alegría mientras abrazaba a Rick y lo sostenía fuerte contra ella incapaz de poder resistir la felicidad de saber que su hermana había vuelto a su lado.

-¡Sabía que Lauren tenía razón!-grito la valkyria.

Y en el mismo momento en que las palabras dejaron sus labios entendió la pena de Rick y vio la mirada de Bruce fijarse en el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-A ella le habría encantado saber esto, Ráfaga...¿te das cuenta?-dijo Rick pasando una mano por su pelo.-...luchó esta guerra para tener esta recompensa y...

El nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar mientras sentía el cuerpo de Ráfaga apretarse contra él de nuevo, era muy difícil expresar lo que sentía en aquel momento donde había recuperado a su hermana y a la misma vez se sentía rabioso con ella, con todos por no haber estado aquí.

-Podemos ir a contárselo.-susurro Ráfaga con un suspiro.-..estoy segura de que los dioses le pasaran el mensaje.

Rick asintió mirando a Bruce quien tenía dos grandes lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras esperaba que él le diera una orden o le dijera algo que le permitiera moverse de su lugar.

-Bruce, ve a casa.-dijo Rick.-...abraza a tu mujer y a tu pequeño, pasa tiempo con ellos.

-Pero señor...-susurro Bruce.

-Esta perdida nos ha golpeado a todos amigo...-susurro Rick.-...ve.

Bruce asintió mientras se despedía de Ráfaga con un saludo dejando a los dos solos para que el joven tomara de la cintura a la valkyria y la mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Trick quiere que nos reunamos con ellos en el Dahl.-susurro Rick.-...pero no creo que sea capaz.

-Amor...-susurro Ráfaga.

-No puedo, Raf...no puedo verlos sin verla a ella...-dijo él.-...no puedo pasar por esto.

Ráfaga podía entenderlo perfectamente y por eso tomó sus manos y lo miro a los ojos dándole un pequeño beso en los labios que hizo que el joven se centrara totalmente en ella.

-Entonces no iremos.-dijo Ráfaga.

-Pero Ráfaga, se que quieres ver a Tamsin.-dijo Rick.

-Pero tu no estas listo y con eso tengo bastante..-dijo Ráfaga.-..,vayamos a ver a Lauren mejor, ¿vale? Así podrás darle esta noticia tu mismo y quizá verla te de algo de la paz que necesitas para enfrentarte a ellos.

Rick la miro por unos segundos antes de besarla con todas sus ganas agradecido por tenerla en su vida y ser su guía en aquellos momentos donde el dolor parecía querer comérselo.

-Te quiero...-dijo él.-...si, quiero ir a ver a Lauren.

-Entonces vamos.-dijo ella cogiendo su mano.-...y yo también te quiero.

Rick suspiro antes de salir de su despacho con la memoria de Lauren siempre en su mente y en su corazón, sabiendo que no podría correr para siempre de su pasado.

Sabiendo que tendría que romperse una vez más.

_Pero no hoy...no hoy..._

* * *

Kenzi suspiro con la felicidad brillando en sus ojos abrazando de nuevo a Hale y mirando a Bo quien le contestaba a cada mirada con una sincera sonrisa mientras vigilaba cada paso de Evony que no hacía otra cosa que terminar de recoger los papeles que necesitaba.

-¿Te pasa algo sucubo?-pregunto Evony sintiendo la mirada de Bo sobre ella.

-Me preguntaba que haces con Hale aquí...-dijo Bo quien luego miro a Hale.-...o como tu puedes estar vivo.

La mirada que pasó entre ellos fue fugaz pero suficiente para tocar los nervios de Bo asustandola por lo que no sabía.

-Es...una larga historia.-dijo Hale.

-Lauren Lewis, ¿te acuerdas de ese nombre?-pregunto Evony.-...ya sabes esa que dejaste atrás para ir en busca de tu humana.

Kenzi la observo con cierta sorpresa mientras sentía el aire cargarse de tensión alrededor de Bo y La Morrigan que no parecían darse cuenta de que había más gente con ellas en la sala.

-¿Que si me acuerdo?-gruño Bo.-...¿a que viene esa pregunta?

-A que la abandonaste dejandole tan solo una maldita nota, creando una esperanza estúpida.-gruño Evony.

Hale suspiro haciendo sentir a Kenzi triste y ansiosa por ver a la doctora, sabía que algo había pasado allí, podía decirlo por la cara de Hale y las lágrimas en el tono de Evony.

Podía sentirlo alrededor de ella, como una manta tapándola por completo.

-Yo no la abandone.-dijo Bo.-...estoy aquí, con Kenzi. Hemos vuelto a la Tierra y quiero hablar con ella, quiero...

Ni siquiera terminó la frase cuando la mano de Evony impacto contra su mejilla haciendo que su cara se moviera bruscamente al tiempo que Kenzi se soltaba de Hale y empujaba a La Morrigan de su mejor amiga con la furia brillando sus ojos.

-¡Que estas haciendo!-grito Kenzi.

Pero Evony ni siquiera le hizo caso mientras escondía sus lágrimas y cogía sus cosas lanzandole una mirada a Hale quien se encogió de hombros lentamente y la veía marcharse dejando a Bo y Kenzi sumidas en la confusión.

-Hale...-susurro Bo algo asustada.-...¿que esta pasando?

Hale suspiro listo para contarle lo que estaba pasando cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar con el nombre de Marcus brillando en la pantalla y el sirena levantó la mano levemente a las chicas antes de contestar colocando el manos libres.

-Marcus, estoy con Bo y Kenzi, han vuelto y...-comenzó Hale.

-¡Ya lo se tío! ¡Mi hermano y Tamsin están con nosotros!-grito Marcus.-...no entienden nada y quieren que vengas para poder darles una...

-¿Hale?-pregunto Trick.-...ven ahora mismo con Bo y Kenzi, no te pares, ni mires, solo ven de una vez y no digas ni una sola palabra de lo que ha pasado en este tiempo.

-¿Trick? ¿Esta todo bien?-pregunto Hale preocupado.

-Hazlo Hale.-dijo Trick cortante.-...y llama al Ash y a Ráfaga, diles que vengan, ya.

-Esta bien...-dijo Hale.-...estaremos allí en unos minutos.

Hale se despidió brevemente de Trick antes de mirar a las dos mujeres que tenía delante, sus caras eran todo un poema y él ni siquiera podía culparlas por no entender ni la mitad de las cosas.

Por no saber lo que este sitio era ahora mismo y lo que había sido tiempo atrás.

_Doc si solo estuvieras aquí ahora..._

Ella lo explicaría mejor, cogería a Bo, la calmaría y le contaría todo lo que había pasado para que la sucubo y los demás la entendieran y pudieran actuar en lo que tenían que hacer ahora.

Pero por desgracia, Lauren ya no estaba con ellos y ahora debían ser ellos quienes tenían que hacer su trabajo.

-Vamos al Dahl.-susurro Hale.-...allí podré explicaros todo con calma.

-Pero...-dijo Bo.-...veníamos a buscar a Lauren...

-Lauren no esta aquí, Bo.-dijo Hale seriamente.-...por favor, solo venid conmigo y os juro que sabréis toda la verdad.

Kenzi asintió tomando su mano mientras Bo caminaba delante de ella no muy convencida de dejar ir el tema de Lauren cosa que hizo sentir a Hale levemente mejor sabiendo que por lo menos la sucubo no se había olvidado de la doctora.

Solo esperaba que para el momento en que supiera la verdad, el recuerdo de Lauren viviera con ella para mantenerla en su sitio.

Si no, todos estarían perdidos.

**-Cross My Heart-**

Dyson todavía no podía creerse lo que sus ojos veían mientras miraba a Marcus bajar algunas de las sillas del bar preparándose para la llegada de Bo y Kenzi, con nada más y nada menos que Hale.

El mismo Hale que tanto él como Tamsin y los demás habían visto muerto.

-¿En serio me estas diciendo que Hale esta vivo?-pregunto Tamsin confundida.

-Hale esta muy vivo, ¿es que no lo has oído?-pregunto William.-...de todas formas lo verás en cuanto entre.

Dyson observó a su hermano pequeño con una sonrisa no solo por lo que acababa de decir si no por verlo de pie, caminando y más feliz de lo que lo había visto en los últimos años.

-Dyson, despierta.-dijo Marcus chasqueando los dedos delante de su hermano.

-¿Como es posible que pueda caminar?-pregunto Dyson mirando de Marcus a William.

El joven lobo miro a su hermano y luego miro a William quien seguían colocando las cosas con ayuda de Trick y soltó una sonrisa triste.

-Es cosa de la doc...ella hace que estos milagros pasen, ¿sabes?-dijo Marcus.

-¿Lauren?-pregunto Dyson sorprendido.-...¿Lauren curó a Will?

Marcus asintió dejando a Dyson todavía más confundido que antes pensando en como Lauren había podido conocer a sus hermanos pequeños y como había podido acercarse lo suficiente a ellos para que pudiera tratar a William.

Nunca nadie, humano o Fae había podido hacerlo.

_¿En que líos te metiste sin nosotros, doc?_

La puerta del local volvió a abrirse de nuevo esta vez para revelar a Hale caminando con paso firme y tranquilo, casi como si no esperara que saltaran sobre él.

-Ya estamos aquí.-dijo Hale mientras entraba en el Dahl con Bo y Kenzi detrás de él.

Lo siguiente que supo Dyson es que estaba abrazando a su amigo con fuerza mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y luego se separaba de él para mirarlo a los ojos con el inmenso cariño que sentía en su pecho.

-Hale...¿como...?-comenzó Dyson.

-Lauren.-dijo Trick detrás de ellos.

Dyson se separó lentamente de su amigo mirando a Tamsin quien estaba abrazada a Kenzi en completa confusión mientras la humana parecía ansiosa de saber que estaba pasando y Bo suspiraba de nuevo, incapaz de contenerse ni un segundo más.

-¿Que pasa con Lauren?-pregunto Bo.-...¿porque no esta aquí? ¿y porque todo parece tener que ver con ella?

Trick miro al suelo mientras los hermanos de Dyson tosían y Hale suspiraba, sabiendo que no podrían mantener aquello durante mucho más tiempo.

-Bo, siéntate.-dijo Hale.-...vamos a decirte que ha pasado en todo este tiempo.

-¿Todo este tiempo?-pregunto Bo confundido.-...¿de que hablas?

-Bo...¿cuanto tiempo crees que ha pasado?-pregunto Trick nervioso.

-¿Un par de semanas?-pregunto la sucubo.-...no lo se, Trick y me estoy poniendo nerviosa, ¿donde esta Lauren?

La mirada nerviosa que Trick lanzó al grupo no pasó por alto para Bo quien se levantó sintiendo su cuerpo temblar esperando la respuesta de su abuelo.

-Bo...han pasado tres años desde que fuiste a salvar a Kenzi...-susurro Trick.-...la guerra...nosotros perdimos a Lauren al final de la guerra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Hell In Earth**

-Como que...¿¡Como que la perdiste!?-grito Bo.

Sus ojos se tornaron azul eléctrico mientras Trick sentía que el aire dejaba sus pulmones y se alzaba en el aire, a su lado, Marcus y William miraron sorprendidos el poder de la sucubo quien solo pareció relajarse cuando Kenzi puso una mano sobre ella.

-Espera BoBo...-susurro Kenzi.-...deja que se explique...

-¿Que se explique?-murmuro Bo mirando a su mejor amiga.-...más vale que lo haga y rápido.

Bo bajó a Trick al suelo manteniendo el aura azul sobre él mientras esperaba una explicación plausible a lo que acababa de decir porque se negaba a la idea de lo que quería decir.

Ellos no habían perdido a Lauren...ella no había perdido a Lauren.

-Trick, ¿que pasa con la doc?-pregunto Kenzi temiendo la respuesta.

-Es...es complicado...-dijo Trick.-...no se por donde empezar.

-¿Porque no empieza ella?-gruño Evony entrando en el Dahl.-..que cuente como dejó sola a Lauren sin más explicaciones.

La sucubo gruño girándose a La Morrigan que acababa de llegar al local y la miraba con todo el odio del mundo, como si la culpara por lo que le hubiera pasado a Lauren lo cual la asustaba casi tanto como lo que esperaba escuchar de Trick.

-Yo no la abandoné.-dijo Bo.-...nunca lo haría...

-Pero lo hiciste.-dijo Evony.

-¿¡Tenía que hacerlo!?-grito Bo.-...no podía llevarla conmigo, no podía ponerla en peligro, es humana y después de lo de Kenzi...no podía arriesgarla.

La Morrigan suspiró mirando a Bo perder la fuerza de sus poderes mientras la desesperación tomaba control en ella y Evony recordaba las miles de veces que Lauren le había pedido que no pusiera a la sucubo en aquella posición si alguna vez volvían a verla.

_Hazme ese favor, Evony, no la culpes por cosas que no puede controlar..._

Tomó aire cerrando los ojos intentando calmarse y recordar de que formaba parte ahora y que habían conseguido mientras decidía que toda esa situación no les llevaría a ninguna parte, no cuando todavía tenían una misión que cumplir.

Bo era su última carta para traer a Lauren de Valhalla o por lo menos eso creía ella.

-Entiendo tu postura, Bo.-dijo Evony.-...pero debes entender que aquello no fue fácil para ella ni eso, ni lo que paso después.

-¿Que pasó?-pregunto Bo confundida y angustiada.-...que alguien me lo diga por favor...

Evony compartió una mirada con Trick que asintió lentamente antes de que ella pudiera acomodarse en una silla y concentrara su mirada en la sucubo quien estaba totalmente fuera de su elemento.

-Hale, ¿puedes mostrarles mis recuerdos?-pregunto Evony al sirena.

Hale asintió pasando una mano por el hombro de Bo antes de colocarse detrás de Evony poniendo cada mano a los lados de la cabeza de La Morrigan mientras ella soltaba un suspiro pensando en la doctora.

_Esto es lo que no puede controlar, ¿verdad Lauren? El no saber lo que no había podido evitar..._

-Todo empezó hace tres años...-susurro Evony.-...la misma noche en la que te fuiste al infierno...

**Memorias de Evony**

Evony tomó otro sorbo del mejor vino tinto que Lauren tenía en su propia reserva mientras esperaba sola en el apartamento a que la doctora volviera de su momento intimo con la sucubo.

-Que alguien me explique porque todavía algo esto.-dijo Evony.

No era conocida por tener ningún tipo de sentimientos, de hecho, ella ni siquiera entendía porque los tenía pero su breve tiempo como humana le había enseñado a apreciar mucho más las cosas y había convertido a Lauren en una persona especial para ella.

La única amiga que tenía en aquel mundo.

-No me lo puedo creer...¡no me lo puedo creer!

Evony se giro escuchando el portazo del apartamento solo para ver a Lauren entrar tirando su bolso al sofá y cayendo detrás del objeto colocando las manos sobre su cara tapándola de la vista de la Fae que ni siquiera necesitaba mirarla para saber que estaba llorando.

Y dado que todo el mundo de Lauren parecía rodar en torno a Bo aquellos días solo cabía pensar que tenía que ver con ella.

Con un suspiro Evony dejó la copa de vino y camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Lauren sentándose delante de ella para poner sus manos sobre los brazos de ella.

-Doc, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Evony.

Al principio la doctora no emitió ningún sonido haciendo creer a Evony que era todo una broma hasta que vio los hombros de Lauren temblar y comenzó a escuchar los sollozos que la doctora ya no podía contener.

-Eh...-susurro Evony.-...¿problemas en el paraíso?

-¡Se ha ido!-sollozó Lauren.-...se ha ido al infierno en busca de Kenzi dejándome una sola nota, Evony...una maldita nota en la que solo pone "volveré"

Evony no necesitó nada más para entender lo que había pasado, Lauren le había contado que Bo estaba demasiado obsesionada con recuperar a Kenzi queriendo ir al infierno solo con la ayuda de Dyson y Tamsin.

Una ayuda que ellas dos consideraban insuficiente si reparaban en el hecho de que el alma de Kenzi podría estar en manos del padre de Bo.

O en un lugar mucho peor.

-Estúpida...-susurro Evony.-...es un suicidio.

-Es lo que llevaba diciéndole días.-susurro Lauren.-...pero no me escuchó, nunca lo hace y ahora...ahora la perdí...

Evony soltó un suspiro mientras abrazaba a Lauren intentando darle toda su fuerza sorprendida de ver como le afectaba el dolor de la doctora, igual que cuando se habían enterado de la muerte de Kenzi.

A ella podía no importarle, pero para Lauren era alguien vital y perderla le había dolido en el alma.

Pero no tanto como este adiós, esta despedida que Bo había forzado entre las dos.

-No puedo...-respiró Lauren.-...no puedo seguir con esto, no puedo dejar de amarla pero esperarla cada vez que hace algo sin sentido y se marcha dejándome atrás...no puedo...y a la vez se que con estas palabras estoy aquí, atada hasta que vuelva.

-Podrías no estarlo...-susurro Evony.

-La amo Evony.-dijo Lauren.-...mi amor por ella me hace creer que va a volver conmigo...aunque mi cabeza me dice que soy una estúpida por pensarlo.

Lauren se secó las lágrimas respirando pesadamente mientras su mente llegaba a una conclusión que Evony captó por su mirada triste y la derrota reflejada en su cuerpo.

-Podía haberme dejado ayudar.-susurro Lauren con una sonrisa triste.-...pero al parecer no soy lo suficiente importante para tener ese honor que solo se pueden llevar Dyson o Tamsin.

-Lauren...-dijo Evony.

Pero la doctora no pareció hacerle caso mientras se levantaba del sofá y cogía su bolso sorprendiendo a Evony cuando, de la nada, una fuerza anormal las golpeó a las dos dejándolas sin respiración.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Evony.

-No lo se.-susurro Lauren quien se centró mirando a su alrededor cuando sintió otra onda de poder golpearla con fuerza.

Aquello no pintaba bien, Evony podía sentirlo y podía ver la mirada de Lauren centrada y asustada, como siempre que tenía que enfrentarse a algo que sabía que pondría su vida en peligro.

-Evony...-susurro Lauren caminando hasta ella.-...quiero que vayas a la parte de atrás, donde esta la moto, enciendela, sal, súbete al sidecar y espérame en la parte de atrás, ¿entendido?

-Lauren, ¿que...?

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta cuando las ventanas estallaron a su alrededor forzando a las dos a arrodillarse en el suelo mientras la puerta de la casa estallaba delante de ellas mostrando a cinco figuras que Evony jamás pensó volver a ver.

-¡Vete!-grito Lauren.

Evony no lo pensó corriendo hacia la parte de atrás de la casa mientras echaba una mirada detrás de ella esperando a que Lauren la siguiera.

Pero no, la doctora estaba delante de aquellos seres, asustada pero decidida a ganar el tiempo suficiente.

-¡Lauren!-grito Evony.

-¡Haz lo que te dije!-grito Lauren sin mirarla.-...¡corre!

-Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo...-susurro Evony.

Corrió hacia donde Lauren le había dicho quitandole el plástico a la moto que descansaba tranquilamente ajena a los tremendos ruidos y a los gritos que podía escuchar de Lauren y de aquellos seres mientras se montaba en el vehículo y lo encendía saliendo del garaje justo para detenerse debajo de la ventana de Lauren esperando nerviosa por la doctora mientras pasaba a sentarse en el sidecar.

-Vamos Lauren...-susurro Evony para si misma.

-¡Te mataremos doctora!-escucho que gritaba una voz.

Y justo cuando Evony pensaba subir a por ella, vio un cuerpo lanzarse por la ventana al mismo tiempo que la onda expansiva de la explosión la hacía taparse los ojos con sus manos mientras sentía algo caer a su lado.

-Eso estuvo cerca...-escucho que la voz de Lauren a su lado.

-¿Lauren?-preguntó mientras se apartaba las manos.-...¡Lauren!

Vio como la doctora se levantaba agarrando se un brazo claramente herido mientras se montaba en la moto y con gesto de dolor volvía a encender el motor rugiendo con la misma intensidad que veía en los ojos de la doctora.

-Tenemos que ir a ver a Trick.-dijo Lauren.-...él debe tener alguna idea, si es que no se ha ido también con Bo y los demás.

-¿Como puede ser que estén de vuelta?-pregunto Evony.-...¿quizá Bo los liberó cuando entró al infierno?

Lauren asintió aunque Evony podía ver la doctora no quería hablar de eso mientras conducía soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor en cada curva preocupando a la Fae.

-¿Te has hecho daño?-pregunto Evony.

-Saben donde golpear...-susurro Lauren.-...aunque no me extraña, siendo quienes son.

A Evony tampoco y precisamente eso era lo que más le preocupaba mientras la mirada brillante y horrenda de aquellos seres quedaba grabada para siempre en su mente.

Como siempre que los había visto.

-Que has liberado sucubo.-susurro Evony para si misma.-...que has hecho para devolver a la vida a los Una Mens...

**Fin Memorias de Evony**

-Los...¿Los Una Mens?-tartamudeó Bo mientras miraba la última imagen de Evony y Lauren llegando al Dahl.-...pero...pero yo los maté...

-Ahora sabemos que fue obra de tu padre y un trato con la Leviathan.-dijo Evony.-...aunque en ese momento no teníamos ni la menor idea.

Kenzi tuvo que levantarse para ayudar a Bo a sentarse colocándose del lado de su amiga mientras la sucubo intentaba asimilar lo que La Morrigan le estaba contando.

Lo que había visto en sus recuerdos.

_No soy lo suficientemente importante..._

Bo se tapó los oídos con sus manos mientras negaba con la cabeza ante la idea que Lauren había pensado de ella después de dejarla para irse al infierno, sin entender que lo que la sucubo intentaba no era hacerla de menos.

-Bo...cariño...-susurro Kenzi a su lado.

-No entendió...-mustió Bo.-...Kenz, ella no entendió...ella piensa que no la amo...¿porque piensa que no la amo?

Kenzi miro a un lado intentando detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con golpearla, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era el rechazo de Bo, la soledad de quedarse detrás de ella.

-Donde esta...-susurro Kenzi a Hale incapaz de ver a su mejor amiga en aquel estado de confusión y negación.-...¿que pasó con ella?

Hale miró a Evony quien miro a Trick esperando que como siempre el rey de la sangre tuviera la palabra sobre lo que se debía contar y de aquella historia.

Una que ellos habían escrito con fuerza, valentía y muchas lágrimas.

-Ella tuvo que hacer frente a esta guerra, Kenzi...-susurro Trick.-...una guerra empezó en el mismo momento que abrió las puertas de este local tras su escapada de los Una Mens.

Y, tras decir aquello, cerró los ojos transportándolos a todos tres años antes, al mismo lugar, en uno de los momento más cruciales de su vida.

Donde se daría cuenta del valor de aquella doctora para su mundo y...para él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: The Other Side**

**Memorias de Trick**

Trick había estado recogiendo el Dahl dejando todas sus cosas en orden mientras pensaba en reunirse con Bo, Dyson y Tamsin justo a las puertas del infierno donde intentarían recuperar a Kenzi porque aunque le parecía una locura, sabía que era incapaz de dejar sola a su nieta y a sus amigos en aquel momento.

Ellos lo necesitaban mucho más que aquel mundo.

-Hola, viejo.

La sangre del rey se heló al escuchar la voz de un muchacho que debería estar muerto o en los confines del infierno y que en vez de eso estaba justo delante de él, mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa descolocada.

-¿Massimo?-pregunto Trick.

_¿Como es posible?_

Trick suspiro contestándose a su misma pregunta mientras se imaginaba que tenía algo que ver con Bo y los demás en el infierno, algo que ellos habían liberado o incluso alguna consecuencia de la Leviathan.

Algo de que él ya había advertido a Bo en más de una ocasión.

-Aquí estoy de nuevo, gracias a tu nieta y a su humana, por cierto.-rió Massimo.-...espero con ansia el momento de ver sus caras cuando se enteren de tu muerte.

-¿Mi muerte?-pregunto Trick.-...¿crees que puedes matarme?

-Valiente, viejo...-susurro Massimo.-...pero estúpido.

Antes de saber que estaba pasando Trick sintió la onda de poder que lo golpeó moviendolo de su posición unos metros ante la mirada sorprendida del rey de la sangre quien examino al druida con curiosidad.

-Regalo de los Una Mens.-sonrió Massimo.

Trick abrió sus ojos en sorpresa mientras intentaba alcanzar algo para usar su sangre y detenerlo, pero al mismo tiempo que se movía, Massimo levantó su mano levantando al rey en el aire y mirarlo con una risa maléfica.

-No, no, rey...-susurro Massimo.-...no más trucos.

Trick suspiro intentando detener el flujo de aire que lo mantenía en el aire sin éxito cuando, de repente, escuchó que las puertas del Dahl se abrían y su posible salvación aparecía en forma de Lauren Lewis y Evony.

_No..._

-¿Mami?-pregunto Massimo con una sonrisa.-...mami mira lo que estoy haciendo.

Trick ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar a Lauren antes de que la doctora se lanzara, literalmente, sobre Massimo quien seguía mirando a su madre como si no hubiera nada más en aquel mundo y lo lanzaba al suelo rompiendo su contacto con Trick y haciendo caer al suelo duramente.

-Gracias...-respiró Trick.

-Vamos viejo...-dijo Evony llegando hasta él.-...¿en que líos te metes?

-No estaba haciendo nada, apareció sin más.-dijo Trick mirando a Massimo.-...supongo que tendrá que ver con Bo y los demás.

-Justo lo que pensábamos...-dijo Evony.

Trick la miro pero no dijo nada ya que el ruido de la pelea entre Lauren y Massimo lo distrajo para observar a la doctora salir despedida hacia atrás mientras el druida gruñía con una jeringuilla clavada en el cuello.

-Mierda...-susurro Trick.-...Evony, el cuchillo.

Evony ni siquiera se lo pensó pasándoselo a tiempo de evitar que Massimo volviera a atacar a Lauren gracias al paralizante que la doctora le debía haber inyectado.

Y a la sangre que Trick estaba esparciendo en el suelo, su sangre...

-Detente ahora, ser del mal.-susurro Trick.-...yo te lo ordeno.

Massimo se paralizo a meros metros de Lauren que reposaba en el suelo agarrando su brazo herido mientras Evony miraba toda la escena con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación que se clavó también en el corazón del rey de la sangre.

-Sacalo de aquí...-susurro Lauren.-...y llama santuario, evita que los Una Mens aparezcan...

Trick asintió sorprendido de escuchar el nombre de los Una Mens pero no se planteó preguntar mientras miraba a Massimo y concentraba sus poderes en lo que debía hacer.

-Ser maligno, este santuario te condena a ti y a los tuyos...-susurro Trick.-...¡desaparece!

Massimo salió despedido del Dahl mientras Lauren daba un suspiro de calma y Evony camina al lado de la doctora ayudándola a acomodarse en una de las sillas cercanas mientras Trick llegaba hasta ellas.

-¿Los Una Mens?-pregunto mirando a Lauren a los ojos.

-Estaban en mi casa...-dijo Lauren.-...imagino que entrar en el infierno a dejado algunas consecuencias.

La forma en que lo dijo le dio a entender a Trick que Lauren estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con lo que Bo había hecho y, en parte, él podía estar de acuerdo con ella ya que sabía lo que se jugaban al desafiar las leyes de la vida.

Pero aún así eran Bo y Kenzi...

-Lo hace por Kenzi.-dijo Trick defendiendo a su nieta.-entiendo que no es una gran manera pero es la que conocemos...tu también lo habrías hecho.

-No de esta manera...-gruño Lauren.-...no de forma inmadura, Trick, tu sabes también como yo que ni ella, ni Dyson, ni Tamsin saben nada del infierno.

-Volverán..-aseguro Trick.-...volverán...

-Me alegro de que estés tan convencido.-dijo Lauren levantándose de la silla lentamente.

Trick miro a la doctora con cierto enfado, podía entender que estuviera molesta seguramente por que Bo no era mujer de despedidas y se habría ido de cualquier manera, podía entender que el irse con Dyson y Tamsin en vez de querer su ayuda podía picar en la herida.

Pero Bo no sabía vivir sin Kenzi y la necesitaba, como el resto de ellos.

-Eres una egoísta.-gruño Trick.-...solo te preocupas porque no te deje sin ni siquiera importarte Kenzi, ¿has llorado por ella? ¿o eso como todo en ti es una fachada?

El golpe resonó tan fuerte que incluso Evony tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando la cara de Trick se movió a un lado producto de la fuerza con la que Lauren le había dado mientras la doctora pestañeaba haciendo resbalar sus lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-No te atrevas a hacer esto, Trick, no te atrevas a echarme la culpa de que tu nieta no mida sus consecuencias.-dijo Lauren con un suspiro.-...he llorado por Kenzi con Bo y sin ella más de lo que puedes imaginar, he pedido incluso reemplazarla más veces de las que puedes soñar pero no puedo hacerlo y lo último que me queda de humanidad en este mundo es Bo a quien te puedo jurar que amo con todo lo que soy.

Las palabras golpearon a Trick en el corazón mientras la mirada de Lauren se clavaba en él mostrando más sinceridad de la que jamás había visto en la doctora.

-Deseo con todo mi corazón que Bo, Dyson y Tamsin vuelvan con Kenzi y esa pequeña inconsciente rusa cargada de malas ideas pero con un corazón enorme le devuelva la vida a este mundo que parece tan...tan vacío ahora.-dijo Lauren.-...pero me hubiera gustado que me hubiera tenido en cuenta, que me hubiera dejado ayudarla en vez de tirarme a un lado como si fuera basura.

-Lauren...-susurro Trick.

-Pero como de costumbre nada de esto importa ahora porque ella se ha ido.-cortó Lauren con un suspiro.-...y aparentemente tenemos que lidiar con los residuos de su paso por el infierno.

Trick asintió algo avergonzado por su comportamiento con la doctora mientras Evony soltaba un suspiro y él tomaba la decisión de dejar correr sus diferencias por ahora, hasta que encontraran una solución para todo aquello.

-Muy bien, niños...¿y ahora que?-pregunto Evony.

-Ahora es cuando yo vengo y rompo la paz del hogar.-dijo Vex detrás de todos ellos.

Los tres se giraron para el al mesmer con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sostenía una nota que le pasó a Lauren quien la leyó rápidamente mientras comprendía cada cosa que ponía en ella.

-Mierda Vex...¿cuando empiezan?-pregunto Lauren.

-Al parecer...ya lo han hecho.-dijo Vex.-...vi a dos de los Una Mens pasar no se que portal.

Trick y Evony miraron entre los dos sin entender nada hasta que ella agarro el papel de la doctora y comenzó a leerlo levantando una ceja con sorpresa antes de pasarle la nota a Trick.

-¿Nombres?-pregunto Trick.-..aquí solo hay...un momento...

Volvió a fijarse en la nota viendo que era claramente una lista con la caligrafía perfecta de los Una Mens y que asustó a Trick hasta los huesos.

_Mierda..._

**Lauren Lewis**

**Hale Santiago**

**Richard Malikov**

**Marcus Thorwood**

**William Thorwood**

**Rafaga De La Rue**

**Val Santiago**

**Derrick Solo**

**Aife McCorrigan**

Miro a Evony y luego a Lauren quien lentamente asintió mientras Vex se apoyaba con la mirada levemente preocupada sobre uno de los pilares del local y dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-Por lo que he oído quieren matarlos a todos.-dijo Vex.-...ya sabéis, para intentar atraer la atención de Bo y los demás forzándolos a volver antes...en cuanto a Hale, creo que intentaran eliminar su alma pero la verdad es que ni siquiera se donde van las almas de los sirenas al morir.

Pero tanto él como Lauren y Evony si lo sabían y cuando observó la resolución en los ojos de la doctora, supo exactamente lo que iba a pasar en los siguientes minutos.

-Tenemos que ir a su santuario y hablar con su chaman...-susurro Lauren.-...tenemos que salvarlo.

**Fin Memorias de Trick**

Trick no se atrevió a mirar a su nieta por lo que su mirada se fijo en Kenzi quien ahora pasaba una mano por su pelo y cerraba los ojos con pesar, como si las palabras que Lauren había dicho sobre ella la hubieran movido.

Como si fueran esas palabras las que la habían hecho temblar.

-Así es como vinimos a parar todos aquí...-comentó William.

-Entiendo...-murmuro Dyson.-...así que de alguna manera liberamos de nuevo las almas de los Una Mens y la de Massimo devolviéndolos a la Tierra y Lauren a...a tenido que lidiar con todo eso.

-Si...-murmuro Marcus.-...pero era una mujer fuerte, sabía donde se estaba metiendo y siempre nos miro con una enorme sonrisa, no como la condena de su vida.

_Algo tan típico de ti, doc..._

Dyson suspiro mirando alrededor de él, el Dahl había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo, ya no era el club donde solían ir a tomar algo, ni siquiera era un sitio de reunión.

Era los restos de una base de guerra.

-Es hermoso.-respiró Tamsin a su lado.

Hale se acercó a la valkyria haciendo a todos los demás mirar hacia donde estaba parada solo para verla delante de una enorme pared toda llenas de fotos de ellos, por separado y en grupo.

Y fotos nuevas de la familia que Lauren había formado en su ausencia.

-Es nuestro lugar preferido.-dijo Hale.-...es...el sitio perfecto para pensar.

Bo se levantó de la silla para sorpresa de todos y camino hasta allí llegando al hermoso lugar de fotos que miro detenidamente una por una mientras el nudo de su garganta se apretaba cada vez más a su alrededor.

Fotos de ellas, fotos con Kenzi, con el grupo entero que reconocía de sus días peleando contra el Garuda o las que se hicieron cuando todo parecía ir bien en su vida.

_Por darme la libertad para amar_

_y lo hago, para siempre..._

_Lauren_

La nota de Lauren vino a su mente al mismo tiempo que veía una foto hecha justo después de salir de Hecuba, el día que Kenzi las había llevado al mejor Mcdonnals de la ciudad y habían comido helado hasta no poder más.

El día más feliz de su vida.

A su lado descansaba colgado el pequeño colgante que Lauren le había regalado con la nota que no podía olvidar, un recuerdo que Bo había dejado atrás con la esperanza de recordar lo que tenía en casa.

Lo que había perdido.

Acarició la foto de Lauren sola, con su mejor traje de combate y una leve sonrisa atrevida mirándola como si todo aquello fuera un reto que ella le estaba lanzando para encontrarla.

_Vamos sucubo, no seas cobarde..._

-Al final tenía razón...-escucho una voz desde la puerta.

Bo suspiro girándose para encontrarse con la nueva visita cuando vio a un hombre y una mujer que hicieron a Kenzi y Tamsin saltar de sus sillas mientras ella los reconocía vagamente de las fotos.

Eran del nuevo grupo de Lauren.

-Ricky...-susurro Kenzi.

-Raf...-mustió Tamsin.

-Ash.-dijo Trick con una sonrisa.

El joven le contestó con otra sonrisa mientras cruzaba una mirada con su hermana y más tarde, clavaba su vista en la sucubo quien parecía perdida en su propio mundo de fantasía.

-He venido a llevar a Bo y a los demás para que vean a Lauren.-susurro Rick.-...es la hora.

Y con esa frase le bastó para conseguir toda la atención que necesitaba, porque al fin y al cabo, la verdad era que esa sucubo, su hermana y sus amigos era la última oportunidad para salvar a Lauren.

_Por ti, hermana..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: I Love You**

Kenzi no sabía muy bien como reaccionar ante la serenidad de su hermano pequeño algo raro en él ya que de todos ellos, Richard siempre había sido el más parecido a ella además de ese nombramiento que Trick había dicho.

-¿Ash?-pregunto Kenzi.-...¿tu eres el Ash?

-Hasta que Bo reclame su lugar como reina, si.-dijo Rick.-...igual que Evony es La Morrigan.

-Eso no es posible.-dijo Dyson levantándose de la silla.-...un humano jamás a sido Ash.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta los años y una guerra han pasado por aquí, Dyson.-dijo Rick sin ni siquiera molestarse.-...las cosas han cambiado.

Y fue esa frialdad la que más asustó a Kenzi, su hermano jamás había sido una persona fría sin sentimientos, nunca se había comportado de aquella manera pero ahora...

_¿Que ha tenido que pasar?_

Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Tamsin abrazada a su hermana quien tampoco parecía muy feliz con ella pero por lo menos, no parecía tan cruel como Richard.

-Tamsin eso fue una locura.-dijo Rafaga mirando a su hermana.-...¿te das cuenta lo que podía haber pasado? ¿lo que pasó?

-Es todo muy confuso y apenas estamos conociendo la historia, Raf.-contestó Tamsin con un suspiro.-...pero si, empiezo a pensar que deberíamos haber tomado otro camino para salvar a Kenzi.

Rick dejo escapar una risa triste mientras su mirada se clavaba en su hermana acercándose lentamente a ella para darle un abrazo lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla sin aliento.

-Bienvenida a casa, Kenzi.-susurro Rick.

-¿Que ha pasado contigo?-murmuro ella en su hombro.-...y no lo digo solo por lo que has crecido si no...¿Ash? ¿y esa actitud?

-Es una larga historia.-comentó él.-...pero Ash fue un nombramiento temporal, hasta que volvierais a casa, algo que pensamos necesario tras la guerra y mi actitud...

Su mirada se concentró de nuevo en Bo quien parecía recibir todas las noticias muy lentamente mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sabiendo que con su visita a Lauren había captado todas sus atenciones.

-...han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo, Kenzi.

Kenzi solo asintió siguiendo la mirada hasta su mejor amiga mientras se separaba de su hermano y caminaba hasta ella.

-BoBo, reacciona.-suspiro Kenzi.

-Tengo que verla.-murmuro Bo.-...no se...no entiendo nada necesito que me lo explique.

Porque por muchas vueltas que le daba, parte de ella había muerto pensando que Lauren no estaba con ellos, que la había perdido en aquella guerra de la que hablaban, pero el Ash le había dado nuevas esperanzas.

A las que se aferraba como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Podemos ir ahora?-pregunto Kenzi a su hermano.

-Seguro..-dijo Rick quien dejo escapar una sonrisa para luego echar una mirada sobre Bo.-...no estés triste Bo, ella no quería eso, tu mujer es alguien increíble.

Y con esas palabras comenzó a caminar fuera del Dahl con Ráfaga rápidamente a su lado y los demás detrás de él mientras la última frase de Rick se hacia fuerte en el corazón de la sucubo.

Porque el humano tenía razón, aquella mujer, su mujer, siempre sería algo increíble.

* * *

El Orbe de la vida era algo que Bo no había conocido antes de su viaje al infierno pero al parecer, Lauren lo había creado con la ayuda de varios clanes para darles a los heridos graves de la guerra una oportunidad para curarse y volver a la vida normal.

Algo que había salvado a muchos de los que estaban allí ahora mirándolos como si fueran una aparición.

-Wiston, ¿podemos ver a Lauren?-pregunto al pequeño recepcionista.

-Si Ash.-dijo el Fae.-...ahora mismo acaban de abandonar la sala el último de los clanes.

-Gracias.-contestó Rick.

-¿El último de los clanes?-pregunto Tamsin a su hermana quien la miro con una sonrisa triste mientras caminaba cogida de la mano del Ash.

-Todos los días varios clanes de Faes vienen a ver como esta Lauren a quien ahora llaman la diosa de los dos mundos e incluso algunos de los Faes más alejados vienen a verla todo lo que pueden pagandole su tributo con flores y miles de ofrendas para que se mejore pronto.-dijo la valkyria.

-Vaya...-susurro Tamsin.

Bo también estaba sorprendida pero dejo escapar una sonrisa mientras su corazón se llenaba de orgullo por ver que finalmente Lauren tenía todo el respeto que se merecía por parte de los Fae.

_¿Pero a que precio?_

La sucubo miro sus manos con nerviosismo mientras su mente jugaba con ella mostrandole mil escenarios sobre lo que estaba a punto de ver cuando finalmente Rick y Ráfaga se detuvieron delante de unas enormes puertas blancas que seguramente la llevarían hasta Lauren.

_O hasta lo que quedase de ella..._

Bo se encogió ante la idea de ver a su querida doctora, no soportaba que nadie le hubiera hecho daño aunque sabía que Lauren seguramente hubiera hecho lo correcto en su ausencia.

-Espero que entendáis que fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer.-dijo Ráfaga.-...porque la otra solución era impensable.

Rick dejo escapar un suspiro antes de abrir la puerta e indicar a Bo que pasara hacia la habitación donde lo que vio la dejo sin aliento mientras las lágrimas se le anudaban en la garganta y sentía que su corazón caía en picado al suelo destrozándose en pedazos.

-Lauren...-mustió Bo dejando escapar un sollozo.-...oh dios, Lauren...

Se acercó colocando una mano en la cúpula que cubría a la doctora, algo que le recordaba el tiempo en el que Nadia, la novia anterior de Lauren, había estado en la misma situación, solo que en el caso de la humana, su rostro era invisible a la gente.

En cambio Lauren estaba a plena vista de todos, su vendaje alrededor de la cabeza y un brazo, sus viales en el otro brazo y su respirador en la nariz.

-Ella...-mustió Rick tragando saliva.-...hubo un tiempo donde me pidió que no hiciera esto pero...pero no soy capaz de dejarla ir...

Ráfaga abrazó al Ash mientras ella misma miraba a otro lado incapaz de soportar el dolor y los hermanos de Dyson observaban a la doctora con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto, La Morrigan, Trick y Hale observaban otras reacciones, las que no sabían, las que serían más difíciles de captar.

Tamsin caminó lentamente hacia un lado de la cúpula tocándola mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y sentía las emociones entrar dentro de ella como un tifón arrasando con su fachada de dura.

Esa mujer y ella podían no soportarse pero las ofrendas de su clan, las estatuas de Odín y las armas talladas de piedra eran suficiente para saber que la doctora había dado todo lo que tenía por su mundo.

-Eh doc...-murmuro Tamsin.-...gracias...

Dyson camino lentamente al otro lado de la cúpula donde toco con sus dedos el arco de cristal y cerró los ojos sintiendo a su lobo interior llorar dentro de él por la perdida de un familiar que él, como miembro del grupo, debería haber protegido con su vida.

Una familiar que al parecer se había probado con sus hermanos, quienes jamás habían confiado en nadie que no fuera de su clan.

Y William, nunca tendría gestos suficientes para agradecer lo que había hecho por su hermano al curarle las piernas.

-Vuelve con nosotros, Lauren...-susurro mientras sentía su garganta apretarse con el nudo de las lágrimas.-...por favor, vuelve...

Kenzi se arrodilló al lado de Bo colocando una sola mano sobre el cristal que rodeaba a la doctora mientras dejaba las lágrimas caer por su rostro sin detenerlas mientras pensaba en el tiempo perdido.

Si no hubiera sido por su sacrificio, Bo habría podido salvar a Lauren y no estarían ahora aquí, mirando la cascara prácticamente vacía de aquel cuerpo.

_Dolor solo llama a más dolor..._

-Lo siento, doc...-murmuro Kenzi.-...lo siento...

Y casi como si fuera la repuesta de la doctora, Kenzi sonrió al ver a Lauren claramente en su mente, delante de ella con esa enorme sonrisa suya mirándola con curiosidad y cariño.

_-No te culpes Kenz, yo puedo haber salvado al mundo pero tu eres igual de importante._

-...voy a encontrar una manera de salvarte ahora, doc.-mustió Kenzi.-...como tu lo hiciste con nosotros tantas veces, te lo prometo.

Sintió el beso de Hale justo sobre su cabeza antes de apretar algo más fuerte a Bo quien apoyó su frente contra el cristal dejando varias respiraciones pasar antes de, finalmente, levantar la mirada y ver la cara de Lauren como si estuviera dormida, tal y como ella la recordaba.

Como ella quería volver a verla a su lado.

-Te amo, Lauren...-mustió Bo.-...te juro que jamás quise hacerte daño y que significas el mundo para mi. No quería abandonarte amor, te lo juro, tuve que hacerlo para intentar que no corrieras peligros sin pensar si...sin ni siquiera pensar si tu querrías correr ese peligro conmigo.

Cerró los ojos cogiendo aire de lo más profundo de su ser mientras sentía a su sucubo interior aceptar la verdad contra la que había estado luchando todo aquel tiempo, la verdad que su corazón había dado por hecho nada más conocer a Lauren.

Solo pertenecían a la doctora y solo podrían entregarse completamente a ella, para siempre.

-...pero eso va a cambiar a partir de ahora, ¿sabes? Ahora vas a saber cada día lo mucho que te amo, porque no te vas a escapar de mi doctora.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.-...voy a encontrar la manera de que despiertes y vas a escucharme y luego vamos a formar esa familia que tanto deseo tener contigo porque...porque eres la única con quien quiero hacerlo, Lauren, tu y nada más que tu.

Suspiró dejando un beso sobre el frío cristal sellando su promesa mientras se levantaba y se giraba para mirar a Rick quien le estaba sonriendo por primera vez mientras le tendía su mano en señal de amistad.

-Siempre dijo que eras una cabezona y espero que eso nos ayude.-dijo él.-...y quizá sea eso lo único que nos la pueda devolver a estas alturas.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Bo rápidamente.-...¿podemos hacer algo?

-Todos hemos estado investigando aunque realmente no sabemos si es posible...-murmuro Rick.

-Es una leyenda.-intervino Ráfaga.-..una que vive en las valkyrias desde hace siglos y que habla de las historias de héroe.

Nadie entendía nada por eso fue Hale quien con un paso al frente dio un largo suspiro antes de mirar a Bo.

-Lauren esta en Valhalla, Ráfaga la llevo allí después de que la doc usara toda su energía para eliminar al rey oscuro.-contó Hale.-...su cuerpo esta aquí cuidado por nosotros por la estúpida esperanza que ella puso en nosotros de que volverías y porque somos incapaces de dejarla ir del todo.

-Entonces...-pensó Kenzi.-...entonces iremos al Valhalla a traerla, ¿verdad? ¿es eso?

-No es tan fácil.-murmuro Rick.-...la leyenda de la que habla Raf es única y básicamente dice que solo la persona que posea el corazón del héroe puede ir a buscarla usando sus historias de héroe para convencer al gran Odín.

-Un momento...-murmuro Kenzi.-...¿porque no va Ráfaga de nuevo? ¿O Tamsin?

-No podemos...-dijo Tamsin.-...las valkyrias solo podemos llevar las almas, no devolverlas.

-Y por desgracia solo conocemos a una persona que tenga el corazón de esta heroína.-murmuro Evony mirando a Bo.-...y esa eres tu.

Bo suspiro mirando a Lauren una vez más mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba en sus manos salvar a la mujer que amaba, que tenía que conocer la historia a la perfección antes de poder intentar traerla de vuelta.

_¿Y si ella no quiere volver?_

La pregunta la golpeó mientras acariciaba el cristal que cubría a Lauren y se negaba a la idea de dejarla ir, no podría forzarla pero iba a poner todo de ella para que volviera.

Porque la mera idea de no tenerla en su vida la destrozaba.

-Esta bien.-murmuro Bo.-...contadme la historia e iré a Valhalla a buscarla.

La mirada que pasó entre el Hale y el Richard no pasó desapercibida por Kenzi que los miro con algo de confusión antes de que Hale pasara una mano por su hombro y la guiara junto a todos los demás fuera de la habitación de Lauren.

-¿Que ha sido eso?-murmuro Kenzi.

-Bueno...-murmuro Hale.-...digamos que el Los Una Mens y Massimo se pusieron manos a la obra con tu parte de la familia, cariño, empezando por mi.

Y con eso fue suficiente para darle a entender a Kenzi que, la historia de la vuelta de Hale había sido mucho más complicada que solo resucitarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Cerberus, Part 1**

A pesar de la insistencia de volver al club, Hale fue firme en su decisión de querer llevarlas a un lugar que no tuviera que ver con la guerra y que, en cambio, estuviera cubierto de buenas sensaciones y buenos recuerdos.

Y su casa era el lugar perfecto para aquello.

-¿Papa?-pregunto Hale abriendo las puertas de la mansión.

-Hale, ya era hora me tenías...

Sus palabras murieron en sus labios mientras miraba a Bo y Kenzi entrando en la casa mientras su cara se transformaba en una enorme sonrisa que Hale contestó pasando una mano por los hombros de Kenzi.

-Así que Lauren tenía razón, ¿eh?-pregunto el padre de Hale mirando a Kenzi.

-Parece que si.-murmuro Kenzi nerviosa.

Bo sonrió mirando la escena mientras intentaba evitar que su pena no empañara la felicidad que ahora Kenzi se permitía vivir, nadie más que ella se lo merecía a pesar de que podía ser perfectamente el peor momento de la vida de la sucubo.

Ver a Lauren así, en ese estado de coma mientras iba conociendo retales de una historia que ella no había vivido.

_No llores estúpida..._

-Y aquí esta nuestra reina...-dijo el padre de Hale colocándose delante de ella.-...un placer, Bo Dennis...¿o debería decir Ysabeau McCorrigan?

-Bo esta bien.-dijo Bo con un suspiro.-...encantada de conocerle señor Santiago.

-Igualmente querida, llámame Roussan.-dijo el padre de Hale.

-Esta bien...Roussan.-murmuro Bo.

-Papa, voy a llevarlas al cuarto de invitados a descansar, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Hale.-...pediré a Claser que les haga algo de cenar.

-Muy bien.-dijo él mirando a las chicas.-...espero que mañana me permitáis acompañaros en el desayuno, chicas.

-Si, señor.-dijo Kenzi.-...será un placer.

Bo asintió mientras Roussan le daba un pequeño abrazo y una sonrisa a Kenzi y luego los miraba a los tres antes de dejar que Hale las llevara a su cuarto, donde finalmente Bo y Kenzi pudieron quedarse solas con sus pensamientos y emociones.

Tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

-No me puedo creer nada de esto.-susurro Kenzi.-...tres años y cuando volvemos Lauren es como una diosa y todo el mundo la respeta solo para no poder disfrutar de su fama y estar en ese estado de...coma.

-Es injusto.-gruño Bo.-...todo es tan injusto...

Kenzi podía notar la pena en su amiga por lo que corrió a abrazarla mientras sentía el cuerpo de Bo temblar sin dejar caer una sola lágrima.

-La recuperaremos, Bo.-susurro Kenzi.-...tu y yo y todos haremos hasta lo imposible, ¿vale? Vamos a conocer su historia, aprenderla y vas a ir allí, conmigo si es posible y la traeremos de vuelta.

-Gracias Kenzi...-susurro Bo.-...no se que haría sin ti.

-Por suerte no tendremos que descubrirlo.-sonrió Kenzi.-...ahora duerme cariño, lo necesitamos las dos.

Bo asintió relajándose en los brazos de Kenzi mientras las memorias de Lauren plagaban su mente cansada y la llenaban de calor para darle fuerzas.

Porque sabía que aquello no era más que el principio de lo que le quedaba por vivir.

* * *

Pasaron tres horas antes de que Hale se atreviera a llamar a la puerta de la habitación donde había colocado a Kenzi y Bo y no precisamente porque quisiera despertarlas de su placido descanso pero era necesario después de la visita que acababa de llegar a su hogar.

-¿Kenzi?-murmuro Hale.-...cariño, despierta...

-Hale...cinco minutos más...-dijo Kenzi moviéndose en la cama.

Hale sonrió dejandole un suave beso en la frente mientras se acomodaba con ella en sus brazos y le acariciaba el brazo cariñosamente.

-Tienes que despertar, Kenz, el chaman de mi familia esta aquí y quiere ayudarme a contaros que pasó.-murmuro Hale en su oído.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que esto no podría hacerse realidad.-murmuro Kenzi sobre su pecho.-...que todo se había destruido cuando Massimo te mató.

Los recuerdos de esa noche la golpearon con pena mientras recordaba el dolor de perder a la persona que amaba por sus propios errores y que no sabía ni siquiera que fuerza le haría poder seguir adelante.

-Ya no lo pienses más estoy aquí y tu también y es lo que importa.-murmuro Hale.

Kenzi asintió mientras le dejaba un beso en los labios y se giraba para despertar a Bo, la cual murmuraba el nombre de Lauren mientras abría los ojos después de que Kenzi moviera su brazo cariñosamente.

-El chaman que ayudo a Lauren a salvar a Hale esta aquí.-dijo la humana.-...quiere vernos.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo.-dijo Bo.-...no podemos perder más.

Hale asintió levantándose y ayudando a Kenzi mientras ella se ponía en pie y salían del cuarto, por lo que podía ver ya era de noche y seguramente tarde, pero a ella no le importaba.

Quería conocer la historia de Lauren, saber que se había perdido de su vida y que podía hacer para recuperarla.

-Chaman...-anunció Hale.-..aquí están...

-Majestad...-murmuro el chaman.-..y la humana reclamada del infierno, encantado.

-Hola...-murmuro Kenzi sin saber que decir.

-Usted...usted ayudo a Lauren...-dijo Bo.

-Si majestad, así lo hice.-dijo el chaman.-...el poder psíquico y físico de su consorte es inigualable, nunca conocí a alguien como ella.

Bo dejó escapar una sonrisa al ver que cada vez más Fae le hablaban de la fuerza de Lauren, de su verdadero valor en aquel mundo en que las lealtades siempre estaban divididas en favor al poder.

-Yo tampoco...-admitió Bo.-...por eso necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre ella...todo lo que hizo.

-Con gusto majestad...-murmuro el chaman.-...¿Hale?

-Si chaman.-dijo el sirena colocándose a su lado para usar sus poderes.-...adelante.

Cerrando los ojos, el chaman se transportó hacia las memorias que tenía de la humana que había llegado a su vida para demostrarle que los milagros existían.

**Memorias del Chaman**

Las noticias de la muerte del joven de los Santiago, de su compañera humana y la de la desaparición de la futura reina le habían golpeado con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y miraba las velas delante de él.

La esperanza que se cernía sobre ellos eran tan frágil como la vida humana pero también era determinada a cambiar los acontecimientos, valiente para intentarlo y feroz para luchar contra su propio destino.

-¿Chaman?

El chaman sonrió al reconocer de la voz a quien pertenecía el espíritu que ahora irradiaba tanta fuerza que hizo que el rojo de las velas se tornara intenso y diera un nuevo brillo a su santuario perfecto mientras se giraba para conocer a la persona que estaba detrás de él.

-Lauren Lewis...-murmuro el chaman.-...me preguntaba si vendrías finalmente aunque veo que no has venido sola...un placer saludarte rey de la sangre y a ti también, Morrigan.

Pudo ver por un segundo la sorpresa en Lauren antes de que se tornara en una leve sonrisa. Los dos sabían porque estaba allí y que no se iría sin tener la respuesta que estaba buscando de él y que podría ser la única esperanza para Hale.

_Porque a pesar de todo, Hale es familia..._

-Supongo que ya sabe porque estoy aquí.-dijo Lauren caminando más cerca del chaman.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres adentrarte en el reinado de Parkos, hija?-pregunto el chaman.

Sus ojos le decían claramente que la humana delante de él no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba por hacer pero tanto ella como el rey de la sangre y La Morrigan transformada en humana sabían que esta era la única manera efectiva de salvar el alma de Hale de las manos del rey oscuro.

-No tengo muchas opciones.-dijo Lauren.-...aunque he de confesar que estaría más segura si supiera que es Parkos exactamente.

El chaman sonrió, podía esperar eso de una humana como Lauren Lewis siempre amante de los conocimientos ajenos a ella y que podrían ayudar a tantos en sus rutinarias vidas.

-En eso puedo ayudarte.-dijo el chaman.-...Parkos es un campo de batalla, el lugar donde las almas guerreras viajan tras tener una muerte...como podríamos llamarlo...indigna y también es la casa de Cerberus, el perro de tres cabezas.

-¿Muerte indigna?-pregunto Lauren.-...Hale murió salvando a Kenzi, eso tiene poco de indigno.

-Allí es donde el rey oscuro ha decidido mandar al sirena, hija.-dijo el chaman.-...concuerdo en que Hale murió de forma muy digna pero los dictados de ese monstruo han sido más poderosos que mis pruebas y ya sabemos como son los dictados tanto para Valhalla como para Parkos.

Pudo ver en la cara de Lauren volverse sorpresa mientras asimilaba la posibilidad de que el rey oscuro estuviera detrás de esto dándose cuenta de que realmente, por mucho que Kenzi hubiera conseguido hacerlo desaparecer de la Tierra, las posibilidades de que pudiera atacarlos no se habían reducido.

-Entonces, ¿como puedo ir allí?-pregunto Lauren.

-Un momento, nadie dijo nada de ir tu.-dijo Trick.-...puedo ir yo.

Evony miro entre uno y otro las fuertes determinaciones preguntándose porque por una vez no podrían aliarse y dejar atrás sus evidentes diferencias cuando era tan claro que los dos querían lo mismo.

Y, que en el fondo, seguían teniéndose un profundo respeto.

-No puedes ir, Trick, eres el rey de la sangre y por lo tanto, el único con cierto poder para detener a los Una Mens y a Massimo si vuelven a aparecer.-dijo Lauren.

-Pero lo que tu quieres hacer es un suicidio, Lauren.-contradijo Trick.-...un humano no puede ir allí y si mueres...¿que se supone que debo decirle a Bo cuando regrese?

Lauren pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos antes de fijar su mirada en el rey de la sangre y poner una mano en su hombro dándole su mejor sonrisa, un mensaje que Trick captó para su nieta.

-Dile que hice lo correcto, como ella.-dijo Lauren.-...Trick debo hacerlo yo, tu eres necesario aquí y Evony ni siquiera quiere hacer el intento, además se lo debo a Hale, por los años de amistad que entre los dos intentamos destruir de forma estúpida.

Trick conecto su mirada en ella antes de finalmente suspirar y asentir dejando a Lauren marchar hacia el chaman que la recibió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba sus manos.

-Gracias, Lauren, por ser nuestra esperanza.-dijo el chaman.-...¿estas lista?

-Adelante y...-murmuro Lauren.-...no hay de que.

El chaman la miro uno segundos más antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar salir una respiración tranquila que se volvió cada vez más acelerada mientras comenzaba a brillar y apretaba las manos de Lauren en su agarre.

-Que la suerte te acompañe.-murmuro el chaman.

Y justo en ese momento el chaman abrió los ojos y Lauren los cerró desapareciendo en la oscuridad de aquel lugar mientras su alma viajaba en busca de la salvación de su amigo.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro el chaman era de que sin Hale, Lauren no volvería a esta Tierra.

**Fin de las memorias del chaman**

-Cerberus...-murmuro Bo.-...¿me estas diciendo que Lauren se enfrentó a esa cosa de tres cabezas?

-Y tanto que lo hizo.-murmuro Hale.-...nunca he visto a una mujer con tan pocas posibilidades aprovechar sus opciones tan bien.

El chaman miro a Kenzi quien parecía haber entrado en un estado de silencio profundo después de haber visto todas las memorias de aquel hombre, no era un secreto para él lo que pensaba, lo que venía pensando desde que volvió a este plano terrenal y se había enterado de los cambios que habían ocurrido.

-Kenzi, ella hizo esto por ti y por Bo.-murmuro el chaman.

-Ya lo se...-murmuro ella.-...y eso es lo peor de todo.

Sin decir nada más se marchó de la sala dejando atrás las mirada preocupada de Hale mientras Bo dejaba escapar un suspiro y salía detrás de ella dejando a atrás a los dos hombres en busca de su mejor amiga sabiendo perfectamente los pensamientos que estaban pasando por su cabeza.

Sabiendo que, durante años habían pensado que Lauren Lewis no era merecedora de un mundo como aquel solo para darse cuenta ahora que de era ellos quien no merecían una mujer como ella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Cerberus, Parte 2**

Kenzi había necesitado salir de allí, al aire libre donde podía volver a contener sus emociones mientras se daba cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido durante los cuatro años en que había conocido a Lauren Lewis.

Al principio incluso ella la había considerado inferior a pesar de ser las dos humanas, pero a diferencia de Lauren, Kenzi iba con la indomable sucubo y su guapo lobo pateando traseros como si fueran super héroes, nunca midiendo las consecuencias de su actos, después Kenzi había odiado a Lauren por ser perfecta y para colmo, tener una pasado trágico por el que todavía se podía considerar más importante quitandole todas las atenciones de Bo de un solo golpe.

Algo que Dyson también había estado haciendo y que ella no había querido ver en ese entonces.

Y fue en el tercer año, después de conocer que Lauren había estado en Afganistan cuando Kenzi había intentado dejar su odio atrás y había intentado, por primera vez, conocer más a la doctora tras mirar por Internet los horrores de aquella guerra y había comprendido, en parte, porque Lauren era la fría doctora que era en su trabajo.

_Todavía tengo en la mente algunas fotos..._

Pero más tarde el debacle de su relación con Bo la había golpeado a ella también quitandole la posibilidad de aprender más sobre Lauren al mismo tiempo que la doctora desaparecía de sus vidas de la manera menos esperada.

Y Kenzi la había echado de menos, más de lo que pensaba.

Finalmente, después de muchos problemas, ella había elegido su destino sabiendo que Lauren podría encargarse de Bo, que su mejor amiga estaría bien cuidada porque se había dado cuenta de la verdad que tanto se había estado negando.

Lauren era lo mejor para Bo y, de una manera fraternal, era lo mejor para ella.

-Kenzi...

La mirada de Bo la cortó dejando finalmente que sus emociones la cortaran como un cuchillo, había sido una ilusa al pensar que todo estaría bien cuando volviera a la Tierra, que todos estarían allí, celebrando.

Que finalmente conseguiría formar un vinculo con su compañera humana.

-Kenzi esta bien.-dijo Bo.-...la recuperaremos y...

-Lo siento...-susurro la humana.-...lo siento tanto, Bo.

Bo la miro aceptando sus disculpas al poner las manos alrededor de ella y envolverla en un abrazo al mismo tiempo que las primeras gotas de lluvia caían sobre ellas casi como una brisa.

-Todo esta bien.-susurro Bo.

-Siempre supe que te amaba e incluso que me toleraba por eso.-mustió Kenzi.-...pero después de volver a encontrarla con La Morrigan fue como si ya no solo fuera por ti, fue como si...

-Ella siempre te envidió.-confesó Bo.-...tu vida, tus libertades en un mundo donde gente como tu y ella no pueden hacer nada más que sobrevivir, siempre te admiró por seguir tus dictados.

Kenzi asintió, era algo que Lauren le había confesado mientras perfeccionaban las técnicas que Dyson les había enseñado como ladronas sombra y aunque en aquel momento no le había creído del todo, parte de ella había querido darle su libertad para que pudiera saber que era lo que sentía.

Tanto como ahora quería tenerla a su lado para poder hacer algo tan simple como hablar con ella.

-Elegiste bien, BoBo.-susurro Kenzi.-...muy bien.

-Lo se...-dijo Bo.-...y ahora puedo verlo claramente.

-¡Chicas! ¡Entrad antes de que os pongáis enfermas!

Las dos miraron a Hale antes de mirarse entre ellas y soltar el aire que estaban conteniendo mientras se fundían en un último abrazo antes de volver a la historia de Lauren con una nueva determinación en la mente.

Finalmente Bo y Kenzi volvían a unirse y esta vez sería para recuperar a la última humana de su equipo.

-¿Todo por el equipo humano?-pregunto colocando su palma de la mano hacía arriba en dirección a Bo.

-Todo por el equipo humano.-dijo Bo chocando la mano con su amiga.

* * *

Hale no sabía que había pasado el tiempo que Bo y Kenzi se habían marchado pero al volver a verlas podía ver la nueva determinación brillando en sus ojos dándole algo de paz justo después de la mala sensación con la que se habían quedado tras la historia del chaman.

-¿Estáis bien?-pregunto Hale con sus manos alrededor de los hombros de Kenzi.

-Si...tenia que poner en orden mis emociones.-dijo Kenzi.-...pero ya esta, podemos seguir.

El sirena asintió con una enorme sensación de tranquilidad invadiendo sus sentidos mientras caminaba con ellas hacia la sala principal donde el chaman y ahora también el padre de Hale los esperaban.

-Bien...-dijo Hale.-...pues creo que ahora es mi turno.

Y, dicho aquello, cerró sus ojos canalizando los poderes que Cerberus le había concedido esperando enseñarles sus propias memorias.

Las que reconocían a Lauren como la salvadora de este y todos los mundos conocidos.

**Memorias de Hale**

Pensar que su alma había ido a parar a Parkos era algo que confundía a Hale de muchas maneras, ni entendía que hacía allí, ni porque era cargado con los trabajos más duros que podían imponerle a un alma como la suya.

-Vamos sirena.-gruño su superior.

Hale gruño al escuchar y sentir los látigos que Cerberus, el perro de tres cabezas, lanzaba contra él cada vez que le apetecía solo porque un tipo le había dado la plena capacidad para hacerlo.

Alguien a quien Hale no conocía pero que demostraba con su poder como debía de ser temido.

-Si...señor...-gruño Hale.

Cerberus contestó con otro golpe que hizo a Hale apoyarse en una rodilla mientras las puertas de la celda se abrían lentamente mostrando a uno de los soldados de Cerberus caminar a él lentamente con miedo.

-¿Quien osa molestarme?-gruño Cerberus.

-Señor...tenemos una mujer que...-murmuro el soldado.-...que viene a reclamar el alma de Hale Santiago.

Hale sintió que su propia boca caía al suelo mientras Cerberus se acercaba a su soldado y lo agarraba por su traje levantándolo a su altura para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Quien...-gruño el perro.

-Una mujer rubia...-dijo el soldado.-...dice que su nombre es...Lauren...Lauren Lewis.

-¿Lauren?-pregunto Hale dejando caer su espada.

Cerberus pareció pensar durante unos minutos antes de asentir y tirar al soldado a un lado cogiendo a Hale de su cadena para llevarlo ante aquella que reclamaba su alma con una sonrisa.

-Sabes sirena, quizá por fin me seas de algún uso...-murmuro mirando a Hale.-...porque como sabrás, nadie sale de aquí con un alma a no ser que me venza, ¿verdad?

Fue entonces cuando Hale lo sintió, las ganas de vomitar y la increíble sensación de estar condenado a una buena mujer a una muerte cruel solo por él.

Lauren lo estaba esperando a los pies del trono de Cerberus cuando la vio mirando alrededor con su típico interés y con un extraño halo de luz dorado alrededor de ella como si fuera un ángel en medio del infierno.

_Es lo que es, idiota..._

-Humana, he oído que vienes a reclamar este alma.-dijo Cerberus captando la atención de Lauren.-..interesante teniendo en cuenta lo poco que le debes.

-Ya veo que el rey oscuro te puso al tanto de mis problemas con Hale.-dijo Lauren con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.-...pero si no te importa, preferiría lidiar con ellos yo misma y si, vengo a reclamar su alma.

Cerberus pareció sonreír mientras Hale sentía que su boca caía por segunda vez literalmente a suelo, Lauren estaba desafiando a aquel perro con valentía por él mientras él no había hecho otra cosa que tratarla mal e ignorarla desde que se convirtiese en Ash.

-Esta bien, tu misma si quieres arriesgarte por cosas que no valen la pena.-murmuro Cerberus.-...pero para tener su alma primero debes vencerme, en un combate.

-Ya me lo imaginaba.-murmuro Lauren.

Hale pestañeó para pasar de estar al lado de Cerberus a estar en lo alto de una torre atado de pies y manos mientras Cerberus se acercaba a Lauren y su trono desaparecía para darles más espacio en su pelea.

Al fin y al cabo eso era Parkos, un campo de batalla.

-No...-susurro Hale.-...¡No, Lauren! ¡Vete de aquí!

-He venido a por ti, Hale.-dijo Lauren.-...he venido a buscarte antes de que te destruyan y no me iré sin ti.

Hale iba a contestarle cuando de repente sintió que el aire lo golpeaba duramente y algo empujaba a Lauren al suelo con fuerza dejándola sin aliento mientras Cerberus sonreía.

-Demasiado simple...-murmuro Cerberus.-...así sois los humanos, simples, soñadores, idiotas.

-Una pena...-dijo Lauren.

Hale apenas tuvo tiempo de ver como Lauren esquivaba otra onda de poder de Cerberus mientras se lanzaba al suelo para darle una patada en la parte trasera de la rodilla y obligarlo a doblarse para que luego la doctora usara sus dos manos para impulsarse y darle otra patada en la cabeza.

Justo al mismo tiempo que Cerberus se giraba y usaba su onda de aire directamente sobre Lauren lanzandola contra el duro ladrillo que se destrozo ante el golpe.

-¡Lauren!-grito Hale desesperado.

Miro sus manos atadas, incapaz de liberarse de su prisión mientras golpeaba los cierres de sus piernas intentando llegar hasta Lauren.

Tenía que llegar hasta la doctora.

-¿Ya te rindes humana?-pregunto Cerberus.

-Tus...sueños...-susurro una voz entre los escombros.

Hale miro sorprendido a Lauren salir de la pila de escombros mientras la sangre resbalaba de un lado de su cabeza y sus labios, la doctora se agarraba el lado con fuerza desde donde podía ver.

Y a pesar de eso, volvió a ponerse en pie con una sonrisa.

-Antes de matarte me gustaría saber porque haces esto.-dijo Cerberus.-...¿porque salvas a quien no le importas?

-Hay muchas razones...-susurro Lauren.-..es amigo de la mujer que amo, es el amor de la mejor humana que te puedas encontrar, parte de mi familia y...es una manera de pedirle disculpas por no ver la presión a la que estaba siendo sometido.

-¿Morirías por él?-pregunto Cerberus intrigado.

-Sin pensármelo.-dijo Lauren.

Hale sintió las lágrimas picar sus ojos mientras veía a Lauren ponerse en pie con ese aura tan especial todavía alrededor de ella y una convicción en sus palabras que le hizo confiar en ella ciegamente.

Hasta parecía que Cerberus comenzaba a dudar de si mismo tras las palabras que Lauren acababa de decir.

-Entonces será un honor matarte por tu familia, doctora.-dijo Cerberus.

-¡No!-grito Hale.-...¡déjala!

Las emociones lo ahogaron cuando casi sin pensarlo sus poderes se activaron y usó su grito de sirena para empujar a Cerberus lejos de Lauren sorprendiendo tanto al animal como a la doctora.

-¿Como es posible?-pregunto Cerberus.-...no deberías poder hacerlo.

_Las emociones siempre son nuestro mejor y peor arma, pequeño Hale...no lo olvides._

-Es mi familia...-rugió Hale con una sonrisa.-...y nadie la toca, Cerberus, ni siquiera tu.

Vio a Cerberus levantarse para ir hacia él y a Lauren lanzarse sobre el lomo del animal al mismo tiempo que el bajaba su mirada a sus grilletes y usaba sus poderes para romperlos, liberándose del castigo que el rey oscuro le había impuesto tras su muerte.

-¡Lauren!

-No...no...no...-escucho detrás de él.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hale vio como Cerberus apartaba a Lauren al mismo tiempo que cinco seres con un poder increíble aparecían delante de ellos y miraban a Cerberus con una sonrisa feroz y altiva.

-Una Mens...-gruño Cerberus.-...¿que hacéis aquí?

-Acabar tu trabajo, parece.-dijo uno de ellos.

Lo siguiente que pasó hizo que Hale se alertara un poco más cuando los Una Mens agarraron a Cerberus y lo apartaron lejos de Lauren solo para clavar su mirada en él, que ni siquiera sabía de que iba todo aquello.

-Hale Santiago...-murmuro el Una Men.-...por fin...

-¿Quienes...?-comenzó a preguntar Hale.

Pero no tuvo tiempo cuando delante de él se reunieron los cinco seres con temibles sonrisas y sus manos levantadas para atacarlo justo al mismo que, de la nada, sintió que algo lo golpeaba fuera de la luz que los seres habían comenzado a emitir y que golpeó al intruso directamente.

-L...-mustió Hale.-...no, no, Lauren.

La luz golpeó a la doctora tan fuerte que Hale tuvo que taparse los ojos mientras Lauren gritaba y brillaba durante varios minutos hasta que Cerberus atacó a los Una Mens con su boomerag y se colocó al lado de Hale quien cogió a Lauren antes de que golpeara el suelo.

-Sirena, tenéis que salir de aquí.-gruño Cerberus.

-¿Nos estas ayudando?-pregunto Hale.

-¡Traicionas al rey oscuro!-grito la Una Men.

-No lo se.-dijo él clavando su mirada en Hale.-...solo se que esta mujer ha demostrado gran valor y quiero reanudar mi batalla con ella en otro momento, cuando no tenga a estos tipos molestándome. Soy una animal de honor y aunque obedezca al rey oscuro, se respetar a mis oponentes.

Hale no entendía nada pero no se lo planteó dos veces cuando el animal abrió un portal y lo miro con una sonrisa poniendo su mano en su hombro y creando un brillo entre ellos que hizo a Hale separarse de él antes de conectar su mirada con la de Cerberus.

-¿Que has hecho?-pregunto Hale.

-Un favor, sirena.-dijo Cerberus.-...ahora vete y cuida de ella, es una excelente rival.

Hale apenas asintió mientras miraba la forma inconsciente de Lauren en sus brazos y, sin pensarlo, salió por el portal que Cerberus había abierto rumbo a lo que esperaba fuera su hogar.

-Aguanta doc, todo estará bien...-susurro Hale.-...todo estará bien.

-Bo...-mustió Lauren.-...Bo...

-Ahí vamos, doc...

O por lo menos, eso esperaba.

**Fin Memorias de Hale**

Para cuando termino su relato todos en la sala estaban llorando mientras Hale respiraba pesadamente sintiendo de nuevo el impacto de su propia historia.

-Y así fue como yo vine a parar aquí.-dijo Hale.-...así fue como Lauren me salvó, porque aunque fue Cerberus quien abrió el portal fue ella quien hizo que ese perro nos tomase en cuenta.

-Los Una Mens...-gruño Bo.-...esos bastardos si los tuviera delante...

-Los ataques sufridos en Lauren por los Una Mens y Cerberus fueron severos, Bo.-dijo el Señor Santiago.-...muy severos.

-¿Como de severos?-pregunto Kenzi.

Hale iba a contestar cuando su teléfono sonó y se separó un poco del grupo para contestar tardando solo un par de minutos en volver con una simple sonrisa en su cara mirando a Bo y a Kenzi.

-Chicas, era Rick.-dijo Hale.-...cree que es hora de que finalmente volváis a la casa club.

Y eso, de alguna manera, fue lo único que les sacó una sonrisa a las dos mujeres que ahora comenzarían a destapar historias totalmente desconocidas para ellas.

Empezando por las consecuencias de su visita a Parkos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Eyes**

El camino desde la casa de Hale hasta la casa club era largo por eso decidió contarles parte de su historia que menos le gustaba.

-Hale...¿que pasó cuando volviste aquí?-pregunto Bo lentamente.

El sirena la miro a los ojos sabiendo que ella ya había sentido que el reencuentro con su mundo no había sido precisamente una gran celebración entre el estado de Lauren y las cosas de las que se había enterado en aquel mismo momento.

-Todo fue un caos...-murmuro Hale.-...literalmente...

Y dicho eso, sintió que los poderes que Cerberus le había traspasado se activaban de nuevo para mostrar otro de sus recuerdos.

**Memorias de Hale**

Hale saltó fuera del portal encontrándose en la casa club que, para su suerte, no había cambiado lo más mínimo desde que él había muerto.

-¡Bo!-grito mirando a su alrededor.-...¡Kenzi!

Podía imaginar que para ellas iba a ser una sorpresa encontrarse con él y con una Lauren delirante justo en medio de su casa pero no tenía tiempo para pensar, no después de lo que habían vivido.

-Bo...Kenzi...-susurraba Lauren.-...muerte...portal...

-Tranquila doc.-dijo Hale acariciando su cara.-...quizá no estén...quizá...

-¡Hale!

La voz de Trick lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras se giraba para ver la sorpresa y alegría en la cara del rey de la sangre que fue empujado rápidamente por la preocupación de Evony quien se acercó a Lauren acariciando su cara.

-Ponla en el sofá.-dijo Evony.

Hale ni siquiera se lo planteó mientras dejaba a Lauren con mucho cuidado en el sofá y se apartaba mientras Evony ponía una mano sobre su frente y le tomaba la temperatura mirando a Trick con preocupación.

-Esta ardiendo.-susurro.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto Trick mientras cogía un par de paños de la cocina y los mojaba en agua fría.

-Me salvó...-susurro Hale.-...lucho contra Cerberus para rescatar mi alma y entonces, en medio de la pelea...aparecieron los Una Mens y...y me atacaron pero ella se interpuso en el camino y empezó a brillar.

-¿A brillar?-pregunto Trick.-...mierda...

-¿Crees que sea la oscuridad?-pregunto Evony.

-Puede ser pero no estoy seguro ni quiero arriesgarme.-murmuro Trick.-...Hale tráeme una tabla del cuarto de Kenzi.

Hale asintió corriendo a la habitación de Kenzi a coger la tabla solo para ver que en su mesita de noche descansaba el anillo que él le había regalado junto a una foto de los dos.

La última foto.

-Kenz...-susurro Hale.

-¡Hale! ¡Date prisa!-escucho gritar a Trick.

Hale suspiro cogiendo una de las tablas y volviendo al lado de Trick quien se la quito de las manos mientras Evony le pasaba el cuchillo y el rey de la sangre se hacía un corte dejando caer algo de sangre sobre la tabla.

-Oscuridad que tapa la luz desaparece de este cuerpo...-murmuro Trick.-...yo te lo ordeno.

Hale vio como para su sorpresa Lauren volvía a brillar con fuerza antes de caer totalmente inmóvil al suelo mientras la oscuridad salía de ella y desaparecía por la orden de Trick.

-Esta...¿esta bien?-pregunto Hale.

-Si...debería...-dijo Trick para luego dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa.-...buen trabajo, doc.

-Menudo susto...-murmuro Evony.

-Por lo menos no tendremos que decirle a Bo nada grave.-dijo Hale con una sonrisa.-...por cierto, ¿donde están ella y Kenzi? ¿Y Dyson y Tamsin?

Trick miro a Hale antes de intercambiar una mirada con Evony y luego mirar al suelo mientras el sirena miraba entre ellos con una enorme sonrisa y la expectación de volver a encontrarse con sus amigos.

Cosa que ellos sabían que por el momento no iba a pasar.

-Hale...han pasado cosas...-murmuro Trick.-...Bo, Dyson y Tamsin están en una misión personal en el infierno.

-¿Misión personal en el infierno?-pregunto Hale.-...¿que tipo de misión?

Trick suspiro mirando a Evony quien rodó sus ojos mientras se levantaba del lado de Lauren y miraba al sirena con algo de pena brillando en sus ojos mientras le contaba lo que él no sabía.

-Han ido a salvar a Kenzi, Hale.-susurro ella.-...tu novia se sacrifico para cerrar el portal que daría paso al apocalipsis quedando encerrada en el infierno.

El grito que se escuchó tras la declaración de Evony por parte de Hale fue algo que los dos poderosos ancestros sabían que no olvidarían en la vida.

**Fin Memorias de Hale**

-Para mi fue terrible saber lo que había pasado contigo.-murmuro Hale.-...saber que ellos estaban en una misión para salvarte de algo que, aunque hubiera estado vivo no hubiera podido evitar.

-Pero todo eso terminó bien.-dijo Kenzi.-..y ahora tu estas aquí y yo también.

-Si...-susurro Hale.

Bo miraba la escena con calma intentando que los celos por la situación de su amiga no la sobrepasaran mientras todo lo que ella y su sucubo interior querían era tener a Lauren entre sus brazos.

-Hale...¿y Lauren?-murmuro después de darles un par de minutos más.-...¿que pasó con ella?

Hale suspiro mientras su mirada se ensombrecía acomodándose con Kenzi en el coche y tomando aire para luego mirar a Bo directamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento...-susurro antes de activar su poderes.

**Memorias de Hale**

Solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que Hale había vuelto a la Tierra y para él se sentía como años en la soledad de cuarto de Kenzi donde tenía todo lo que se refería a la pequeña humana para recordarla.

Porque los demás estaban en una misión para traerla de vuelta pero mientras tanto Kenzi estaba muerta y con ella, su esperanza de ser feliz.

-¿Hale esta bien?-escucho que la voz de Lauren preguntaba.

-Necesita algo de tiempo.-murmuro Trick.-...pero si, estará bien.

-Me gustaría hablar con él.-murmuro Lauren.-...¿podrías traerlo?

-Claro...-dijo Trick.

Hale suspiro mientras el rey de la sangre llegaba hasta él mirándolo con una pena tan dura que el sirena no pudo hacer otra cosa que acompañarlo sin ni siquiera preguntar porque estaba todavía más triste que cuando le había contado la verdad sobre Kenzi.

-Háblale antes de tocarla, Hale.-murmuro Trick.-...para que sepa que estas aquí.

El sirena no entendió nada y ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacerlo y aún así entro lentamente en el cuarto donde Lauren descansaba apoyada en el poste de la cama mientras acariciaba el vendaje de sus ojos.

-¿Doc?-pregunto Hale.-...¿porque tienes los ojos vendados?

La sonrisa de Lauren hizo que Hale se sentara rápidamente a su lado mientras cogía las manos de la doctora y la miraba a los ojos intentando averiguar lo que estaba pasando con ella.

-El ataque de los Una Mens, Hale.-murmuro Lauren.-...no puedo ver.

-¿Que...?-murmuro Hale con una sonrisa incrédula.-...es una broma...

-No Hale, no lo es.-dijo Lauren.-...el ataque daño varias partes de mi cuerpo, gracias a Trick la mayoría se han arreglado, excepto mis ojos.

Hale sintió que su boca caía a la misma velocidad que su corazón mientras acariciaba la cara de Lauren justo encima de los vendajes, el daño que ella había sufrido para que él volviera a este mundo.

Un mundo sin Kenzi...

-Doc...¿porque..?-dijo Hale.

-Porque ella va a volver, Hale.-murmuro Lauren.-...Bo va a traerla de vuelta con sus amenazas y su supersucubo, Dyson no la dejara atrás y Tamsin se enfrentara al mismísimo demonio por Kenzi y quiero que estés aquí cuando vuelvan...y porque los Una Mens iban a destruirte y yo no iba a permitirlo.

Escuchar las palabras de Lauren lo calmaron un poco aunque todavía tenía el nudo en la garganta porque lo que ella había sacrificado por él.

Ella había perdido su visibilidad y sin ella, no podría experimentar o trabajar como doctora.

Y era todo culpa suya.

-Lo siento, Lauren...-sollozó Hale.-...todo es culpa mía.

Los dos sabían que no estaba hablando solo de ese momento aunque Lauren podía comprender su trato hacia ella anteriormente, al fin y al cabo, Hale era Fae de la Luz y luego fue el Ash, no podía esperar que la tratara como un amigo.

Aunque era eso lo que había estado deseando de él.

-Tranquilo, Hale...-murmuro Lauren.-...esta todo en el pasado y en cuanto a esto, es un obstáculo más que podré salvar con tu ayuda.

-Lo que sea, doc.-dijo Hale secándose las lágrimas.-...pídeme lo que quieras.

-Quiero que junto con Trick localicéis a Richard Malikov, el hermano pequeño de Kenzi.-dijo Lauren seriamente.-...los Una Mens y Massimo van tras él y como humano, no será capaz de defenderse.

-¿Massimo esta aquí?-pregunto Hale con un gruñido.-...¿y van a por el hermano de Kenzi?

-Es un larga historia.-murmuro Lauren.-..pero si, Bo y los demás los liberaron del infierno...o eso creemos y ahora tienen una lista para matar a los familiares de la gente que los destruyó incluidos tu y yo.

Las noticias lo golpeaban sin parar sorprendiéndolo mientras Hale simplemente iba asimilando como podía todo lo que Lauren le contaba.

-Esta bien, Lauren, todavía debo tener contactos suficientes para saber donde esta ahora Richard.-dijo Hale.-...pero, ¿y tu? ¿que harás tu?

-Os ayudaré...-murmuro Lauren.-...una vez que aprenda a moverme sin golpearme.

Hale asintió dándose cuenta entonces que Lauren no podría verlos y en su estado, quizá fuera demasiado vulnerable para los Una Mens y Massimo por lo que se le ocurrió una nueva idea.

Una que por fin le hizo sonreír un poco.

-Doc, ¿te parece si te ayudo?-pregunto Hale lentamente.-...yo y mi familia podemos usar nuestros poderes de sirena para estimular los sentidos quizá eso te ayude a adaptarte mejor.

-¿Lo harías?-pregunto Lauren algo sorprendida.-...me vendría genial esa ayuda aunque ya se como es tu padre con el protocolo Fae-humano.

-Mi padre no pensará en eso cuando sepa lo que has hecho.-dijo Hale colocando una mano sobre la de Lauren.

La doctora sonrió y, por primera vez desde que volviera a la Tierra, Hale se sintió que por fin podría hacer algo de diferencia en aquel mundo raro que había cambiado a peor desde su ausencia.

**Fin Memorias de Hale**

Para cuando el coche se detuvo delante de la casa club, Kenzi todavía intentaba asimilar la verdad sobre Lauren y su sacrificio por traer a Hale de vuelta mientras Bo dejaba escapar el aire y cerraba los ojos dejando las ondas de dolor pasar por todo su cuerpo.

Lauren había perdido la capacidad de ver por traer a Hale para Kenzi mientras que ella simplemente lo había dejado morir, incapaz de traerlo de vuelta por miedo a drenar a su mejor amiga.

_¿Cuando me convertí en alguien sin corazón?_

Se sorprendió al descubrir que su respuesta estaba en ella misma, tomar el camino completamente Fae la había convertido en aquel ser quien no había tenido nada más en cuenta que Rainer y su pasado sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Su humanidad, Hale, Kenzi, Lauren...

Por suerte para ella, Kenzi le había devuelto la humanidad y ella se lo había recompensado devolviéndola a la Tierra mientras Lauren les había devuelto a Hale y mucho más que ella todavía no sabía.

_Las memorias de héroe...tus memorias, Lo..._

Las necesitaba para poder ir a buscarla y a la vez tenía miedo de escucharlas y darse cuenta de que realmente Lauren había estado equivocada sobre ella todo aquel tiempo.

Porque cuanto más sabía de la mujer que amaba, más se daba cuenta de que la había traicionado convirtiéndose en lo que jamás quiso ser.

-Un monstruo...-murmuro con pesar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Learning To Walk Again**

Hale abrió la puerta de la casa club dejando pasar a Bo y Kenzi a su antiguo hogar mientras que a él le golpeaban los recuerdos que acababan de revivir como un puñetazo en el estomago y se obligaba a si mismo a respirar antes de entrar en la casa encontrando a Rick, Evony y Trick esperándolos en la sala principal.

_Todo esta como lo dejaste, Lauren...como lo dejaron..._

-Bienvenidas a casa...supongo.-dijo Rick abrazando a Kenzi y dándole la mano a Bo.-...si veis algo fuera de sitio, fuimos Lauren y yo, nosotros vivimos aquí cuando estuvimos en guerra.

Kenzi asintió mirando a su alrededor, había cosas cambiadas si, pero Lauren se había ocupado de dejar intacta la esencia de Bo y ella en la casa, seguramente para cuando volvieran a ella.

-Sigue sin tener paredes.-murmuro con una sonrisa.

-Lauren no quiso, dijo que eso quitaría encanto a la casa.-dijo Rick.-...además, yo no iba a mirarla, soy un caballero.

Kenzi sonrió a su hermano mientras cambiaba lentamente su mirada hacia donde Bo caminaba por la casa acariciando el sofá y los pilares que sostenían el techo hasta llegar a su cuarto donde vio realmente como la esencia de Lauren llenaba cada espacio vacío del lugar.

-Ella dormía aquí, solía decir que la acercaba más a ti.-dijo Rick poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Bo.-...y yo dormía en el cuarto de Kenzi.

-Puedo sentirla...-dijo Bo acercándose a la cama.-...justo aquí, aquí reposaba y...-murmuro sentándose en la cama para acariciar el centro.-...aquí meditaba.

-Veo que vuestro vínculo es ahora más fuerte que antes.-dijo Evony.-...supongo que darse cuenta de las cosas tarde ayuda.

Bo ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle, ahora no le importaba nada más que conocer que había pasado, que era de esa guerra que era suya y no había peleado dejando atrás a la mejor mujer que se había encontrado en su vida para librar aquella batalla.

Una mujer que como siempre, había sido reconocida demasiado tarde.

_No...no demasiado tarde...todavía tenemos esperanza..._

-Cuéntame tu historia Rick.-murmuro Bo mirando al hermano de Kenzi.-...dime como viniste a parar aquí.

Richard suspiro indicando a Bo para que se sentara mientras los demás hacían lo mismo y él se concentraba dejando los poderes de Hale tomar control de él mientras sus propias memorias se hacían eco sobre su mente y le devolvían hacia la primera vez que vio a la doctora, Trick, Hale y Evony.

La vez que cambió su vida completamente.

**Memorias de Richard**

Estaba harto de su familia.

-¡Richard Malikov! ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que tires esta basura de aquí!-grito su madre.

Richard suspiro mientras miraba la caja con las únicas pertenencias de su hermana que tenía, su madre quería deshacerse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Kenzi Malikov.

Pero él ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

-No voy a hacerlo.-dijo a su madre una vez que la vio entrar en su cuarto.-...no voy a tirar las cosas de Kenzi.

-O las tiras o te vas con ella.-amenazó su madre.-...no quiero nada de esa malcriada aquí.

Richard miro a su madre con rabia antes de asentir y coger la mochila que tenía debajo de su cama, irse era algo que había estado pensando desde que Kenzi se marcho pero no había tenido la oportunidad o el valor hasta que su madre se lo había dicho.

-¿Te vas?-pregunto su madre sorprendida.

-Si, ¿eso has dicho no? ¿o las tiro o me voy con ellas?-pregunto Richard.-...pues esto es lo que elijo...hasta otra, madre.

Sin darle una segunda mirada salió de su lujosa casa rumbo a las calles justo como su hermana había hecho años antes, terminando finalmente con las pretensiones de su madre y liberándose de las presiones de una vida cargada de quejas y estupideces.

-¡Richard si te vas no vas a volver!-grito su madre.

-¡Adiós madre!-grito Richard.

Richard sonrió para si mismo antes de darse cuenta de que realmente ahora estaba solo, sin las comodidades de la casa ni las criadas y que tendría que vivir a partir de ahora así.

Por lo menos hasta que encontrara a Kenzi.

-Venga, puedo hacerlo.-murmuro Richard.-...Kenzi me ayudará.

-Eh tu...-dijo alguien detrás de él.-...¿eres nuevo?

Richard se giro para ver a un hombre detrás de él con una sonrisa, su ropa estaba bastante estropeada pero su mirada roja como la sangre hizo que el chico temblara de arriba abajo.

-Señor, no quiero problemas.-dijo Rick alejándose de él.

-¿Y quien dijo nada de problemas?-pregunto el hombre.-...yo solo quiero una cosa de ti.

-¿Que...? ¿Que cosa?-murmuro Rick.

El hombre sonrió mostrando los colmillos que sorprendieron a Rick mientras se echaba hacia atrás comenzando a correr alejándose de él todo lo posible, por desgracia, el hombre no parecía muy humano y se lo mostró apareciendo y desapareciendo para volver a aparecer delante de él agarrando su camiseta.

-Quiero tu vida...Richard Malikov.-gruño el hombre.

-¡Suélteme!-grito Richard.-...¡ayuda!

-Estas solo y en calle, humano.-gruño el hombre.-...nadie podrá ayudarte.

-Nunca digas nunca, Massimo.

Richard vio como un bastón impactaba en la cara del hombre haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras él también caía siendo recogido y apartado por otro hombre que lo coloco al lado de la mujer que había lanzado el bastón.

-Justo a tiempo, Lauren.-dijo el hombre.-...y menos mal.

-¿Estas bien, Richard?-pregunto la mujer a la que el hombre había llamado Lauren.-...espero que Massimo no te hiciese daño.

-No...-logró murmuro Richard.-...estoy bien...

Vio a Lauren asentir antes de que su cuerpo se girara hacia donde estaba el tal Massimo y sonriera al hombre que se levantó de un salto mirando a la mujer con una simple sonrisa.

-Veo que has llegado, doc.-sonrió Massimo.-...¿como están tus ojos?

-Seguramente mejor que tu cara, Massimo.-dijo Lauren.-...¿otra vez molestando a humanos?

-Son ordenes.-dijo Massimo.-...y venganzas.

-Hale, creo que tu y Massimo tenéis una charla pendiente, ¿Verdad?-dijo Lauren.-...deja a Rick con Trick y Evony.

-A sus ordenes, doc.-dijo Hale.-...Trick, el chico es tuyo.

Trick asintió mientras Evony echaba una manta sobre Richard y lo echaba hacia atrás mientras Hale y Lauren se preparaban para enfrentarse a Massimo cara a cara.

-¿Estas lista, Lauren?-pregunto Hale.

-Más que nunca...-murmuro Lauren.-...he pasado unas semanas demasiado tranquilas.

-El sirena y la humana, que bonito.-dijo Massimo.-...pero ninguno de los dos tiene la fuerza para vencerme.

Suspiro mostrando sus ojos rojos como la sangre mientras en sus manos comenzaban a formarse lineas eléctricas y el viento se arremolina alrededor de él como si fuera algún tipo de dios.

-Doc esta usando sus poderes.-murmuro Hale.

-Puedo sentirlo.-murmuro Lauren.-...usa tu canto para contrarrestar su viento, déjalo pensar que es más poderoso que nosotros y cuando baje la guardia lanzale un golpe de voz.

Richard pudo ver a Hale asentir mientras él mismo podía ver a Lauren pensar en el plan de ataque incluso con sus gafas de sol cubriéndole los ojos y, a pesar del miedo y la confusión que recorría cada parte de su ser sintió que podía confiar en aquella mujer de cabello dorado y apariencia tranquila.

-Tranquilo chico, somos los buenos.-dijo la mujer que tenía al lado.

-No se que esta pasando.-confesó Richard.-...solo quiero encontrar a mi hermana y...

-Conocemos a Kenzi.-dijo Trick dándole una pequeña sonrisa.-...somos sus amigos, Richard.

-¿En serio?-pregunto él.-...¿me llevareis con ella?

La mirada que pasó entre Trick y Evony no pasó desapercibida por él haciéndole preguntarse en que lío se habría metido su hermana quien siempre había sido astuta aunque demasiado confiada.

-Hablaremos más tarde...-murmuro Trick quien luego miro hacia la pelea haciendo que él también mirara hacia allí.

Y haciendo que su boca golpeara el suelo con fuerza.

De la boca de Hale salían fuertes ondas que competían con los fuertes vientos de Massimo abriendo un solo canal para atacar, justo por el centro.

_Ahora, Lauren..._

El pensamiento sorprendió a Rick que aún así animo mentalmente más a Lauren quien suspiro antes de lanzarse a por Massimo clavandole una aguja en el pecho al mismo tiempo que las manos de Massimo hacían contacto con el pecho de Lauren.

-¡Lauren!-grito Hale.

Richard vio a Hale dejar de soltar ondas para ver su cara tornarse puro odio antes recoger toda su energía y comenzar a brillar con un aura blanca alrededor de él antes de dejar escapar un grito que soltó una fuerte corriente de aire que empujó a Massimo lejos de Lauren haciendo a la rubia caer hacia atrás.

-A este paso necesitare un médico.-murmuro Lauren.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Hale caminando hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Dolida pero...

Antes de terminar la frase Richard abrió los ojos al ver como un golpe de aire alejaba a Hale de Lauren al mismo tiempo que Massimo aparecía de la nada y golpeaba a la doctora de nuevo al suelo con una risa enloquecida en sus labios.

-Di buenas noches, humana.-murmuro Massimo.

-¡Lauren!

Richard vio a la doctora agarrar el bastón que Hale le había lanzado usándolo de barrera contra Massimo solo para alejarse de él y de un salto levantarse, girar sobre si misma y golpear de nuevo a Massimo con el bastón duramente en la cara.

-Buenas noches, idiota.-dijo Lauren alejándose de él.

-Hora de irse.-dijo Evony.-...vamos Richard.

-¿Me llevareis con Kenzi?-pregunto él no muy convencido.

-¡Eh! ¡Tenemos que irnos!-grito Hale llegando hasta ellos con Lauren.

Lauren llego al lado de Richard tocando su hombro lentamente mientras le daba un pequeño apretón y parecía mirarlo con una suave sonrisa.

-Ven con nosotros, Richard.-dijo ella.-...te protegeremos.

Y, aunque no la conocía de nada y no tenía porque confiar en ella, sus palabras le dieron toda la paz que necesitaba en aquel momento.

**Fin Memorias de Richard**

-Ella da ese tipo de confianza.-sonrió Bo recordando su primer encuentro con Lauren.-...a mi me pasó lo mismo la primera vez que la vi.

-No se realmente que pasó.-dijo Rick.-...solo se que podía confiar en ella, que detrás de esas gafas de sol había alguien bueno, alguien que me ayudaría a encontrar a mi hermana.

-Y lo hizo...-murmuro Kenzi.-...te mantuvo vivo el tiempo suficiente hasta ahora.

Richard asintió mientras Bo dejaba escapar una respiración pensando en los contrastes entre ella y la doctora, como ella siempre se quedaba atrás y Lauren seguía adelante, fuera cual fuera el problema.

_Una de las razones por las que la amo..._

No podía negarlo, todo aquello la estaba haciendo descubrir a una nueva Lauren de la que cada vez estaba más orgullosa y de la que sentía cada momento mucho más enamorada que la primera vez.

Algo que parecía imposible.

_Es Lauren, nada es imposible..._

-Nada era lo que me esperaba cuando llegue.-dijo Richard devolviéndola a la realidad.-...y cuando Trick, Evony y Hale me contaron lo que pasó contigo y que era este nuevo mundo, supe que la única que podía darme algo de paz en todo aquel lío era Lauren.

Y dicho aquello se dejo llevar por las memorias de su primera conversación con la doctora con una pequeña sonrisa mientras las emociones de cariño y comprensión se adueñaban de él y afectaban a todos los que estaban a su alrededor mirándolo con una extraña paz que se había hecho con la casa club.

-Así que a ella fui para que me explicara mejor todo esto...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Team Human Takes Three**

**Memorias de Richard**

-¿Doctora Lewis?-pregunto Richard caminando lentamente por uno de los cuartos de la casa club.

-Adelante, Richard.-dijo Lauren sentada en la cama.-...te estaba esperando.

Rick la miro detenidamente mientras caminaba hasta sentarse a su lado en la cama y mirar nervioso a su alrededor, esta era la casa donde su hermana había vivido los últimos cuatro años junto a una sucubo llamada Bo.

Su mejor amiga.

Sabía solo partes de las historias de Trick, Evony y Hale pero no le había hecho falta mucho para descubrir que su hermana y esa sucubo se querían mucho ni tampoco lo devastados que sus otros amigos habían quedado tras su muerte.

Tanto que se habían lanzado al infierno a buscarla dejando atrás a Lauren, una humana, como él.

-Supongo que ya conocerás toda la historia.-dijo Lauren.-...y porque estas aquí.

-Esos tipos quieren matarme para forzar a Bo y los demás a volver.-dijo Richard recordando las palabras de Trick.

-Eso es...-dijo Lauren.-...se que es difícil para ti entender todo, Rick pero es vital para mi que sepas que como tu hay más gente que necesitamos salvar.

-Lo entiendo.-dijo él.-...aunque me cuesta, es todo bastante raro, ¿sabes?

Lauren asintió buscando con la mano su cara haciendo a Rick reír cuando la mano de la doctora paso por todo su pelo, sus ojos, su nariz y su boca haciéndolo reír y así, descargar la tensión que había tenido en aquellos momentos.

-¿No puedes ver?-pregunto Rick cogiendo la mano de Lauren entre las suyas.

-No, unos amigos del tipo que te ataco me hicieron esto.-contestó la doctora quitándose las gafas de sol.

Y por primera vez Rick sintió la sorpresa apretar su corazón mientras veía dos enormes orbes con una mezcla de colores entre negro, marrón y blanco que lo asustaron haciendo a Lauren colocarse las gafas de nuevo con una sonrisa algo tímida.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte.-murmuro la doctora.

-No...estoy bien.-dijo él sintiéndose mal por entristecer a la doctora.-...y debo decir que para no ver usas el bastón muy bien.

Eso arranco una sonrisa a Lauren quien acarició su bastón lentamente y luego cogió la mano de Rick para guiarla por el arma hasta llegar al punto más alto.

-Esto son sensores de movimiento.-explicó la doctora.-...me ayudan a dirigir el bastón cuando quiero atacar a alguien o defenderme además tengo mis sentidos agudizados gracias a Hale y su canto de sirena que...espera, seguramente no sepas que es un sirena.

-Si lo se, Hale me dijo que es uno y por lo que pude ver, tiene algo que ver con su voz, ¿verdad?-pregunto el joven.

-Eso es, pueden no solo alterar o relajar las emociones si no que también pueden agudizar los sentidos como él hizo conmigo y...-murmuro Lauren.-...en el caso de Hale especialmente, es capaz de proyectar las memorias de un Fae o humano como si fueran una película.

-Vaya...es impresionante ese Hale...-dijo Rick.-...no me extraña que Kenzi se fijara en él.

Eso arranco una carcajada de Lauren que hizo al joven humano mirarla mientras en su interior cierta alegría por hacerla feliz se adueñaba de él ganando a la espera que sabía que tendría que pasar antes de volver a ver a su hermana.

Si es que volvía del infierno.

-Hale y Kenzi se quieren mucho, Rick.-dijo Lauren.-...todos son muy buenos amigos.

-¿Y tu?-pregunto el chico.-...¿no eres amiga?

Lauren se quedó en silencio dándole a Rick una respuesta confusa de su pregunta, podía sentir la tristeza y aceptación en ella y a la vez, había algo que la hacía estar allí ahora.

Algo fuerte, un vinculo.

-¿Lauren?-pregunto Hale caminando hacia la cama.-...Trick dice que tenemos una pista de donde esta el clan de Dyson.

-Perfecto.-dijo Lauren quien busco la mano de Rick hasta cogerla.-...chico, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Irnos? ¿Donde?

Su voz era algo temblorosa haciendo a Lauren girar su cara hacia él mientras subía su otra mano para acariciar su mejilla.

-Richard sabes por lo que te han contado que no solo eres tu quien esta siendo atacado.-dijo Lauren.-...los demás son los familiares de la gente que han ido a por tu hermana y tenemos que ir a buscarlos para protegerlos.

-No voy a ir.-dijo él.-...puedo esperar aquí, ¿verdad? Puedo quedarme...

-Richard, no es seguro para ti.-dijo Hale.

-No quiero ir.-dijo él.-...Lauren por favor, no me hagas ir, tengo miedo...

Podía notarlo en su voz, la debilidad que tanto odiaba y que había permitido a su madre controlarlo por tanto tiempo.

-No voy a obligarte, Richard.-susurro Lauren.-...pero debes saber que esa gente a la que están atacando ahora son los hermanos de Dyson Thornwood, uno de los hombres lobo más leales que conozco y también alguien muy querido para tu hermana, un hermano mayor aquí que le ha ayudado como si realmente fuera su familia.

Richard cerró los ojos, ese Dyson parecía buen tipo pero su miedo por lo que pudiera encontrar ahí fuera era demasiado grande por lo que continuó negando con la cabeza mientras una sola lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Soy un cobarde...-susurro para si mismo.-...lo siento...

Entonces sintió algo frío contra su piel que le hizo abrir los ojos y mirar la mano de Lauren que sostenía una espada negra, una katana para ser exactos y con la que le estaba señalando.

-Escúchame bien, Richard porque esto solo pienso decirlo una sola vez.-dijo Lauren.-...no eres un cobarde, solo tienes miedo después de una situación de vida o muerte, una reacción totalmente normal en ti que no voy a culpar por nada del mundo pero...

-¿Pero...?-murmuro él.

-No puedo creer que un hermano de Kenzi de la espalda a una situación como esta, se que no conoces a los hermanos de Dyson de nada, ni a él y se que todo lo que quieres es volver a ver a tu hermana y créeme cuando te digo que yo también quiero eso y volver a tener a mis amigos y...-susurro Lauren con la voz rota.-...y a la mujer que amo, pero no puedo hacer nada más que esperar por su regreso y mientras tanto necesito que vuelvan a un mundo querido y seguro, por eso estoy haciendo esto y, por eso, te pido ahora tu ayuda.

Las palabras golpearon a Rick duramente quien dejo escapar un par de lágrimas antes de suspirar tomando la katana de las manos de Lauren creando una sonrisa en la cara de la doctora mientras él comprendía que lo que estaban haciendo, salvar a los demás de sus atacantes era necesario.

-Cuando a mi me atacaron de no ser por ti, Hale, Trick y Evony habrían acabado conmigo.-susurro Richard.-...soy un cobarde, Lauren, pero te ayudaré porque se que tu estarás cubriendo mi espalda y porque, como tu bien dices, todo lo que quiero es ver a mi hermana de nuevo y se que este es el camino que ella hubiera cogido.

Lauren asintió con una sonrisa mientras indicaba a Rick para que saliera reuniéndose con Trick y Evony cuando Richard vio como Hale la apartaba de todos y el chico tuvo que agudizar el oído para escuchar lo que decían.

-¿Estas segura de que puede llevar a Geraldine?-pregunto Hale.

-Es el hermano de Kenzi, Hale.-susurro Lauren.-...nadie se merece llevar la katana de su hermana más que él y, además, puede que todavía no se lo crea, pero es valiente y fuerte y estoy segura de que podrá ayudarnos en todo lo que nos queda por vivir.

-Si tu lo dices...-susurro Hale.

Richard suspiro mientras miraba la espada, la katana que Kenzi había usado en las miles de aventuras que Trick le había dicho que su hermana había vivido con Bo y ahora, gracias a Lauren, estaba en sus manos.

El mejor regalo que nadie le había hecho jamás.

-Vamos.-dijo Lauren mientras Trick y Evony salían con Hale fuera de la casa.

-Eh Lauren...-dijo Rick saliendo tras ella.

-¿Si?-pregunto la doctora con una sonrisa.

-Gracias...-dijo él cogiendo su mano.-...por el regalo.

Y aunque Lauren no pareció entenderlo al principio luego si lo hizo mostrando una sonrisa mientras dejaba un beso sobre su cabeza y salía con él de la casa bajando con los demás en busca de otra nueva parada en su lucha.

-Volverán Rick...-susurro Lauren.-...seguro que volverán...

Rick la miro y a pesar de saber por su voz que Lauren no tenía demasiadas esperanzas puestas en eso, por lo menos, las palabras parecían convencerlo por el momento.

Y con eso, le bastaba.

_Volverán..._

**Final Memorias de Richard**

Rick sonrió en la memoria mientras caminaba por la casa hasta llegar a lo que hasta un par de meses atrás había sido su cuarto y cogía lo que necesario volviendo de nuevo a donde estaban para devolverle las armas a sus respectivas dueñas.

-Creo que esta todo.-dijo Rick.-...tu katana, Kenzi, que de tantos problemas me ha sacado y tus dagas, Bo, las armas favoritas y más preciadas de Lauren.

-¿Lauren usaba dagas?-pregunto Bo mirando sus dagas.

No podía negar que estaban gastadas igual que la espada de Kenzi que aún así relucía en la luz mientras sus dagas tenían marcas de algo parecido a garras de algún animal.

O de algún ser al que Lauren se hubiera tenido que enfrentar.

-Claro, a grandes males grandes remedios.-dijo Rick.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Kenzi.-...¿que pasó?

Richard miro a su alrededor escuchando a Evony llegar a ellos vestida como una exploradora mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando a los dos humanos y a la sucubo delante de ella.

-Dyson ha llamado.-dijo Evony.-...ya podemos ir a ver a su clan.

Fue entonces cuando el Ash se giro a su hermana y a la sucubo con una pequeña sonrisa y tomó aire, sabiendo que aquella noticia no les iba a sentar nada bien.

No después de todo lo que habían pasado para encerrarlo.

-Digamos que los Fae a veces son demasiado avariciosos.-dijo Richard.-...y eso le pasó al padre de Dyson, tomo un poder que no le correspondía y casi termino por destruir gran parte de lo que quería forzando a Lauren a recibir uno de los mayores poderes que un ser humano podría experimentar.

**-Cross My Heart-**

**Valhalla**

Odín era un observador nato como dios de la batalla había aprendido que la mejor estrategia era la de que esperar hasta ver un blanco y después atacar.

O destrozar, que venía a ser lo mismo.

-Señor, ¿podría explicarme de nuevo porque la dejamos sola?-pregunto una valkyria a su lado.

A veces él mismo no se entendía, juraba proteger a cada una de sus criaturas hasta el final de sus días y en cambio, aquella mujer le había pedido que la dejara allí para hacer frente con la oscuridad que los estaba amenazando y él había obedecido sin más.

-Porque ella sabe como vencerlo.-dijo él.-...no es la primera vez.

Y a pesar de eso no estaba seguro de que esta vez pudiera escaparse de su oscuridad con tanta facilidad como lo había hecho anteriormente, al fin y al cabo, lo que tenía delante era solo un espíritu.

No tendría la misma fuerza sin su cuerpo, ni sin sus poderes otorgados por derecho propio.

-¡No puede haber luz sin oscuridad, Lauren!-grito la oscuridad.

-Siempre la misma charla, ¿no os cansáis nunca?-pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Ni siquiera tienes ya tu poderes.-dijo él algo más tranquilo.

Lauren sonrió la sonrisa que la oscuridad tanto conocía mientras cogía el bastón que Odín le había concedido nada más entrar a Valhalla y se preparaba para darle su merecido, de nuevo, a aquella oscuridad que no dejaba de perseguirla.

La oscuridad del padre de Bo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Wolf Spirit, Part 1**

El viaje al lugar donde el clan de Dyson estaba asentado había sido largo para Bo quien no podía esperar a conocer más de lo que Lauren había hecho tras saber como había sido el rescate de Richard quien ahora estaba sentado a su lado con una dormida Kenzi entre él y Hale.

_Y todo eso sin poder ver..._

-Eh, Bo.-dijo Richard.-...hemos llegado.

Bo miro al joven Ash saltando del coche despertando a Kenzi quien miro desorientada para ver que había llegado a su destino y saltó del coche tras Bo viendo el paraje más hermoso que había visto jamás.

-Hola, chicas.

La voz de Dyson las hizo saltar de nuevo, en el caso de Kenzi a los brazos del lobo mientras Bo sonreía y tras conseguir separar a la humana de él procedía a darle un fuerte abrazo que él contestó de la mejor manera posible.

-Marcus, Will y mi madre nos esperan en casa.-dijo Dyson.

-¿Tu madre?-pregunto Bo.-...¿voy a conocer a tu madre?

Dyson rió ante la ironía del asunto antes de asentir y tenderle la mano a Bo y luego a Kenzi quien la agarro con una sonrisa mientras iba colgada del brazo de Hale mientras Richard caminaba delante de ellos, conociendo el lugar casi como la palma de su mano.

-¿Como esta Freira?-pregunto Richard.

-Muy bien, Ash.-dijo Dyson.-...con muchas ganas de volver a verte y conocer a la mujer que ha robado el corazón de sus dos hijos.

-¿Dos hijos?-pregunto Kenzi.

Bo sintió sus mejillas arder al imaginarse viendo a la madre de Dyson, ya no le causaba temor dado que su amor por Dyson era más fraternal que otra cosa pero aún así...

-...mi madre considera a Lauren parte de nuestra camada.-dijo Dyson.-...y no es para menos después de lo que hizo por nosotros.

Nadie dijo nada mientras el silbido de Marcus los sacaba de su placido silencio y se dirigían hacia donde los dos lobos ya estaban sentados junto con la madre de Dyson quien nada más ver a Rick le dio un fuerte abrazo para luego mirar a Bo con una sonrisa.

-Así que...esta es Bo...-dijo Freira.-...muy guapa Dyson, tu hermana tiene buen gusto.

-Ya te digo...-murmuro Dyson.-...aunque no conoces a mi pareja, madre.

-Ah...tienes razón, a ver cuando la traes a casa.-dijo Freira.-...¿quereis algo de carne a la brasa?

-Será un placer, Freira.-dijo Richard con una sonrisa.

Bo apenas pudo asentir por lo que Kenzi decidió tomar las riendas de la situación pidiendo para las dos mientras se acomodaban alrededor del fuego y por fin, después de varias historias sobre como haían llegado allí, Marcus silenció a todos mientras Hale activaba sus poderes para comenzar a contar su parte de la historia.

**Memorias de Marcus**

-Somos lobos y como tal la soledad es nuestra mejor amiga, ¿entendido cachorro?-gruño su padre en la puerta de la casa.-..nadie más que tu vale la pena, ni siquiera tu familia.

Marcus asintió mientras miraba al suelo tras recibir las ordenes de su padre y todo por intentar ayudar su hermano a sentirse mejor tras intentar sin éxito volver a hacerlo caminar.

-Padre...

La voz de William lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras su hermano aparecía por la puerta de la casa en su silla de ruedas y los miraba con pesar, como si supiera la discusión que habían tenido por él.

-No me llames así.-gruño su padre.-...un lobo que no puede caminar no vale de nada en mi familia ni se puede dar el lujo de llamarme así.

Su padre pasó de largo haciendo a Marcus gruñir por la crueldad del lobo ante su hijo, era cierto que su padre no era cariñoso, pero jamás había sido violento o cruel con sus hijos.

Algo había pasado para que estuviese así, pero como líder del clan ni siquiera podía preguntarle sin llevarse una paliza de sus leales subditos.

_Malditas leyes lobunas..._

Se acercó a su hermano colocando una mano alrededor de sus hombros mientras William lloraba en silencio, como todas las demás veces que su padre lo había tratado como basura.

Y mucho peor.

-Quiero ir a cazar.-dijo William.-...mostrarle a padre que no soy un inutil.

-No puedes, Will.-murmuro Marcus.-...no estas en condiciones...

-¡Voy a ir!-grito William.-...quiero dejar de ser un inutil, quiero dejar de sentirme como si no me mereciera ser un lobo.

Marcus lo entendía, como lobos eran solitarios y, por lo tanto, nunca había ido a un médico o curandero para intentar arreglar el problema de William.

La causa de la marcha de Dyson.

-Si Dyson estuviera aqui no permitiría esto de padre.-susurro Marcus.

-Pero no esta y tenemos que dejar de depender de él.-dijo William.-...tenemos que seguir adelante, ser nosotros mismos, por eso quiero ir de caza.

Marcus seguía pensando que aquello no era buena idea pero no quería quitarle la ilusión o la determinación a su hermano por lo que asintió y empujó la silla de ruedas vieja y hecha por su madre con madera hacia el bosque, esperando así poder calmar los animos en su familia.

Esperando no encontrarse con ningún problema.

-Tu ganas, cabezón.-murmuro Marcus mientras se adentraban en el bosque.

**Fin Memorias de Marcus**

Dyson miro al suelo sin saber que decir, era desleal por su parte haberlos abandonado pero la pena por lo que le había pasado a William había sido demasiado.

Tanto que no había podido aguantarlo.

-Lo siento...-susurro Dyson a su familia.-...si hubiera sabido que padre...

-No te disculpes, hijo.-dijo Freira.-...tu padre tomo sus decisiones, errores que nadie puede perdonarle pero por suerte, tus hermanos y sus amigos lograron devolver todo a su lugar.

Freira miro a sus hijos pequeños quienes siempre habían sido responsable y serios como su padre y sonrió sabiendo que gracias a tres humanos y dos Fae se habían abierto por fin al mundo mostrando una mejor personalidad.

La que ella había querido para ellos.

-Además, padre no era el mismo.-dijo William.-..aunque no lo descubrimos hasta que no encontramos a Lauren y los demás, en el bosque.

Dyson miro a su hermano pequeño mientras William cerraba los ojos activando los poderes de Hale para entrar en sus memorias y mostrarles lo que el recordaba de su encuentro con Laure, Rick, Hale, Evony, Trick y Vex.

**Memorias de William**

La sensación de los animales moviendose era algo que innato para ellos, la necesidad de demostrarse mejores era algo que iba en su codigo de honor implantado como para los humanos era el levantarse cada mañana para ir a trabajar.

Por eso un lobo sin su patas para cazar era un humano sin sus manos para trabajar, inutil a todos los efectos.

-Debe haber algún ciervo por aquí.-comentó Marcus.-...o quizá algo más pequeño.

-No quiero algo prequeño, Marc, quiero algo para demostrarle a padre que no soy un inútil.-dijo William.

Marcus lo miro con preocupación pero a él no le importaba, quería hacerle saber a su padre que todavía podía ser un lobo aunque sus piernas no sirvieran para nada.

-Will...-comenzó Marcus.

-Espera...-susurro William señalando más allá a su hermano.

Acababa de verlo, un humano en sus terrenos algo tan raro como un extraterreste en el muno de los humanos y en cambio allí estaba, caminando mientras alzaba sus manos para que sus compañeros, que solo iban unos pasos por detrás, caminaran más deprisa hasta ellos.

-Ellos serán..-dijo William.

-¿¡Que!?-grito Marcus.-...no somos sociables, Will pero tampoco asesinos, no podemos matar a...

Pero antes de que acabara la frase su hermano ya se había lanzado usando con maestría su silla de ruedas hacia el humano que caminaba delante de todos con su enorme sonrisa.

-¡William!-grito Marcus.

-¡Vamos Lauren!-grito el chico.-...no vamos a...

-¡Richard!

-¡Rick!

William cerró los ojos clamando sus poderes de lobo para lanzar con fuerza al humano al suelo a pesar de que sus piernas carecieron de fuerza a pesar de su estado y no consiguieron hacer otra cosa que chocar con Rick haciendolos caer a los dos al suelo.

-¡Hermano!

William abrió los ojos chocando con los azules de Rick quien lo miraba con sorpresa mientras él se daba cuenta de que, realmente, no había conseguido su objetivo.

No servía para nada.

-¡Richard!

La voz de un hombre golpeó sus oídos al mismo tiempo que lo levantaban y lo lanzaban lejos del humano, al suelo del que ni siquiera podía levantarse hasta que Marcus llegó a su lado y, en su forma lobo, comenzó a amenazar a los que habían lanzado a su hermano.

-Rick...¿todo bien?-pregunto la mujer rubia agachandose para tocar la cara del chico.

-Si...solo un susto de muerte.-dijo Rick.-...tranquila, Lauren.

-Bien..-susurro Lauren.-...¿quienes son Hale?

-Los hermanos de Dyson.-dijo Hale.-...tienen que ser ellos, su parecido es casi calcado.

Lauren asintió moviendo su cuerpo en dirección a ellos viendo haciendole ver claramente tanto a Marcus como a William que era ciega y que, como el tal Hale, al parecer conocía a su hermano.

-¿William y Marcus Thornwood?-pregunto Lauren.

-Quien lo pregunta.-gruño Marcus volviendo a su forma humana.

-Soy Lauren Lewis, amiga de vuestro hermano Dyson.-susurro Lauren.-...y estos son mis compañeros, Hale, Trick, Evony, Richard y Vex.

-¿Amiga de Dyson?-pregunto Marcus.-...seguro, Dyson no tiene amigos, es un lobo.

La mirada extrañada del tal Hale lo hizo dudar un segundo antes de colocarse más delante de su hermano y mirar al grupo de gente que ahora parecía incluso más tranquilo que anteriormente.

-Dyson tiene muchos amigos.-dijo Hale.-...yo soy uno de ellos, su mejor amigo.

-Los lobos no tenemos amigos.-gruño Marcus.-...ahora largo de mi lugar antes de que os quite la cabeza por atacar a mi hermano.

-Por favor, estais en peligro.-dijo Trick.-...teneis que escucharnos.

Marcus le gruño haciendo a Lauren reaccionar de manera extraña mientras caminaba hacia William con su mano estirada hacia el lobo que se encogio como si fuera a hacerle daño.

-¿Que haces?-gruño Marcus.

-Tiene dolor...-susurro Lauren.-...puedo sentirlo...¿porque?

Marcus iba a contestar con una mordedura cuando, de repente, algo los golpeó a todos lanzandolos al suelo mientras entre los árboles la figura imponente que solía paralizar a los dos hermanos aparecía con una sonrisa y la mirada brillante.

Poniendo como objetivo a los humanos y Faes que acaban de comenzar.

-Bienvenidos a mi morada.-rió el lobo.

Marcus miro a su padre antes de intercambiar una mirada con su hermano y, por primera vez, darse cuenta de que ese lobo no era para nada el mismo que los había criado.

-¿Padre?-pregunto Marcus.

El lobo sonrió enviando un escalofrío al lobo más joven que agacho la cabeza mientras a su alrededor el aire se cargaba de tensión y mucha rabia.

-No chico...-susurro Vex colocandose a su lado.-...ese de ahí ya no es tu padre.

Estar en el suelo le permitió a William mirar mejor a la mujer que a pesar de lo que estaba pasando luchaba por acercarse a él hasta que llegó a su lado y le acarició el brazo.

-¿Estaís tu y tu hermano bien?-pregunto Lauren.

-Si...-murmuro William.

Lauren asintió poniendose en pie mientras Hale se colocaba a un lado y Vex al otro, los dos dispuestos a protegerla lo que sorprendió al lobo ya que había olido sus esencias y había descubierto que uno era luz y otro oscuridad.

_¿Que significa?_

-Vaya...vaya...vaya...-murmuro el lobo.-...parece que la perra humana ha venido a jugar.

-Quien eres.-gruño Lauren.

-Oh, ¿no me reconoces?-pregunto el lobo.-...soy el rey oscuro, tu mayor pesadilla.

Ante la sorpresa de Lauren el lobo sonrió de nuevo levantando su mano para golpearla con un impulso eléctrico que la puso de rodillas.

-Vas a pagar caro la humanidad de mi hija.-gruño el lobo.-...ella es un monstruo, destinada a estar conmigo.

-¡Padre! ¡Basta!-gruño Marcus.

-¡No somos asesinos!-grito William.

El lobo los miro solo un segundo levantando su otra mano listo para atacar cuando vio que Lauren se levantaba del suelo, lentamente pero con paso decidida mientras Trick y Evony se mantenían justo detrás de ella, protegiendo a Rick quien cogía la katana de Kenzi entre sus manos con fuerza.

-Vamos doc...-susurro Rick.-...puedes hacerlo.

-¡Hale! ¡Vex!-grito Lauren.-...¡proteged a los lobos!

La orden fue inmediata y bien cumplida justo al mismo tiempo que el lobo lanzaba su ataque sobre sus hijos, una fuerte onda de fuerza que Hale y Vex detuvieron con sus poderes ante la sorpresa de los lobos.

-¿Porque?-murmuro Marcus.

-Es vuestra amiga quien esta en peligro, no nosotros.-murmuro William.

-Vosotros sois la prioridad.-escucho que decía Lauren.-...siempre sereis la prioridad.

Las palabras llegaron a los dos lobos con total sorpresa mientras el rey oscuro la golpeaba de nuevo con una onda de energía que la lanzó lejos de ellos, justo a los pies de Rick, Trick y Evony quienes corrieron a socorrerla.

-¿Lauren? ¿estas bien?-pregunto Rick arrodillandose a su lado.

-Si...-mustió Lauren que con ayuda de Evony comenzó a levantarse.-...eso creo.

-Tenemos que salir de aqui, rápido.-murmuro Trick.

-Yo puedo ayudaros en eso.

La voz trajo una tranquila paz en todos ellos mientras Freira Thornwood aparecía delante de ellos colocandose al lado de sus hijos mientras miraba al padre de ellos con los ojos cargados de pena y odio.

-En que te has convertido, Klaus.-murmuro ella.

-Estúpida...¡esto es poder!-grito Klaus.

-¡No llames así a mama!-grito William.

Klaus miro a su hijo con una sonrisa antes de levantar la mano para alzar a William en el aire y lanzarlo lejos de ellos haciendo a Hale saltar para agarrar al lobo entre sus brazos antes de impactar con él contra un árbol haciendolos caer al suelo duramente.

-¡Will!-grito Marcus.

-Hora de acabar contigo, lobo indigno...-susurro Klaus.

Klaus creo una bola de fuego entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que Freira cerraba los ojos y su cuerpo brillaba con fuerza.

-Ven a mi yo te lo imploro...-susurro Freira.

-¡Muere!-grito Klaus.

-¡No!

William abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras la luz de su madre, el ataque de su padre y Lauren impactaban al mismo tiempo creando una explosión de fuerza que los lanzó a todos al suelo creando una pantalla de humo.

-¿Lauren?-llamó Rick mientras el humo comenzaba a disiparse.-...¡Lauren!

-¡Lauren!-grito Hale.

-La madre de...-murmuro Vex.-...doc...

Trick y Evony miraron a su alrededor con signos de desesperación y lágrimas en los ojos mientras Freira dejaba escapar un suspiro y Marcus corría hacia su hermano que no podía dejar de mirar el lugar donde todo había chocado justo delante de él.

-Ella...ella iba a protegerme...-consiguió susurrar.

-Lo se...-suspiro Marcus mirando hacia el mismo lugar que William.-...lo se, Will.

-Humanos estúpidos.-rió el lobo.-...siempre pensando que pueden ser heroes.

De repente y para sorpresa de todos, el aire se movió de nuevo bruscamente y la luz terminó de disipar el humo mientras el cuerpo de Lauren brillaba con fuerza y su mirada dorada se fijaba en el lobo delante de ella con una sonrisa felina en sus labios.

-Es hora de domesticar al perro.-gruño Lauren.

**Fin de las Memorias de William**

Dyson miro a su madre y más tarde a sus hermanos quienes le sonreían con cierto orgullo mientras él mismo llegaba a la conclusión de lo que había pasado con Lauren y con su padre.

-Padre quiso...-gruño Dyson.-...y Lauren...

-Si Dyson.-dijo William.-...mama sintió el alma de Lauren y llamó al espiritu del lobo para ayudarla.

Bo miraba entre los cuatro lobos intentando sacar algo en claro solo para darse cuenta de que no podía entender ni una palabra y, al parecer Kenzi tampoco ya que su mejor amiga miraba a Hale y Rick en busca de una explicación.

-Se unió a ella...-murmuro Dyson.-...oh dios...Lauren...

-Se convirtió en una de nostros, hijo...-murmuro Freira.-...en la más poderosa de nosotros.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Wolf Spirit, Parte 2**

La tensión de la casa de Dyson había subido lo suficiente como para crear un volcán y a pesar de eso, todos los que estaban allí esperaban que William y Marcus continuaran con su historia.

Aunque por sus caras podían estar seguros de no iban a contar nada agradable.

-¿Como que en una de vosotros?-pregunto Bo.-...ella es humana...¿y el espíritu?

El nerviosismo de Bo era palpable por los lobos quienes miraron directamente al suelo sintiéndose algo culpables, al fin y al cabo, el desgaste físico y mental de mantener dos almas unidas por una fuerza incomparable era algo muy agotador.

Algo por lo que cualquier Fae o humano habría muerto.

-Bo...cálmate...-murmuro Kenzi.

-¿Que me calme?-pregunto Bo.-...me estas diciendo que Lauren, nuestra Lauren, tomo un espíritu de lobo en su interior para vencer a mi padre que, por cierto, ni siquiera debería estar fuera de su tumba.

-La oscuridad es oscuridad, hija.-murmuro Trick.-...no hay manera de detenerla por mucho tiempo.

-¡Entonces para que se sacrifico Kenzi!-grito Bo.-...¡para que tuve que abandonar a Lauren!

Trick miro al suelo sin saber que contestarle, el sacrificio de Kenzi solo les había dado un pequeño periodo de paz pero nada lo habría detenido de volver a la Tierra para tener su tan ansiado encuentro con su hija.

Solo que, no se había cruzado con Bo, si no con Lauren.

-Esto puede ser complicado para ti, Bo, lo entiendo perfectamente.-dijo Rick quien dejo escapar un suspiro antes de hablar.-...pero la verdad es que el sacrificio de mi hermana fue una parte de la trampa de tu padre para forzarte a irte lejos de aquí, dejando una leve defensa para cuando él atacara y así, estar listo para que cuando él decidiera hacerte volver, estuvieras a sus pies.

-¿Que quieres decir?-murmuro Bo.

Esta vez Rick miro a Marcus y William quienes suspiraron antes de que de nuevo, los poderes de Hale tomaran control de sus pensamientos.

**Memorias de Marcus**

La pelea estaba siendo toda una batalla de lobos, su padre era fuerte y bastante arrogante pero nada podía compararse con la fuerza de Lauren combinada al espíritu del lobo.

-¿Que pasa lobo?-pregunto Lauren.-...¿te rindes?

-Nunca.-gruño el lobo.-...nada podrá vencer a la oscuridad, Lauren, asúmelo.

Lauren dejó escapar una risa antes de cerrar los ojos solo para volverlos a abrir con su brillo dorado más fuerte que nunca y se encogiera hacia el suelo, como una pantera a punto de cazar.

-¿Crees que un espíritu estúpido podrá vencerme?-gruño el lobo.

Marcus, William y Freira se sorprendieron por las palabras de Klaus mientras el lobo saltaba hacia Lauren quien sorteaba sus golpes con destreza sin ni siquiera tocarlo.

Hasta que le asesto un golpe que hizo al lobo dar unos pasos hacia atrás mientras ella se colocaba delante del grupo.

-Como osas a llamarme estúpido, lobo ingrato.-gruño Lauren.-...¿¡como te atreves!?

Lauren gruño antes de lanzarse de nuevo a por él asestándole un duro golpe en la mandíbula que lo lanzó al suelo ante la sorpresa de todo los que estaban allí, que la miraron como si fuera una nueva clase de super heroína.

-Que pasada...-murmuro Rick.

-Es imposible.-gruño el lobo.-...nadie es más fuerte que yo.

-¿Tu crees?-pregunto Freira.-...Klaus mira bien con quien te estas enfrentando antes de hablar.

Lauren sonrió agarrando al viejo lobo del cuello solo para lanzarlo contra un árbol y seguir su camino con golpes hacia él, sin importarle lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

-Va a matarlo...-susurro William.-...¡mama!

-Ese ya no es tu padre.-dijo Freira.-...esta poseído por el rey oscuro.

Marcus y William se miraron entre ellos solo para ver a Lauren bloquear otro ataque del lobo que, esta vez, se giro para mirarlos a ellos.

-Tanta fuerza no te servirá de nada, Lauren.-gruño el lobo.-...no podrás salvarlos.

De la nada, un montón de tierra inundo los ojos de Lauren haciéndola gruñir mientras los ataques del lobo se centraban en Marcus y William lanzándose a por ellos con toda la furia que podía sentir.

_Este es el final..._

-Y un cuerno...-susurro alguien detrás de ellos.

Antes de poder evitarlo, Rick se lanzó a la carrera deteniendo el golpe del lobo con su espada al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un gruñido por la fuerza del ataque despertando en Lauren toda la furia animal que sentía bullendo gracias al espíritu del lobo.

-¡No toques a mi familia!

El rugido fue tan intenso que al lobo ni siquiera le dio tiempo a replegarse mientras Lauren lo cogía del cuello y caía con él al suelo mostrandole sus colmillos, decidida a no dejarlo vivir ni un solo segundo más.

-Tu osas tocar a mi familia.-gruño Lauren.-...a insultarme...¿¡como te atreves lobo!?

-Espíritu...-murmuro el lobo.

-¡No! ¡Vas a morir por tu osadía!

-¡Para!

La voz de Marcus hizo que Lauren levantara la mirada para encontrarse con la preocupación del lobo quien se acercaba ahora tan cautelosamente a ella como antes ella se había acercado a su hermano.

-Es mi padre...-susurro Marcus.-...no lo mates.

Lauren ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera pensando en algo antes de soltar al lobo y encaminarse a los dos hermanos y su madre quien estaban mirándola con algo de miedo y mucho respeto.

-Freira tus hijos deben venir con nosotros ya que son objeto de un complot en contra de tu hijo mayor y no tenemos tiempo que perder.-dijo Lauren.-...la guerra esta por golpearnos más fuerte que nunca.

-Entiendo, espíritu.-murmuro Freira.

-¿Complot?-pregunto William.

-Igual que yo.-dijo Rick acercándose a ellos para luego mirar avergonzado.-...mi hermana murió y vuestro hermano es uno de los que esta intentando traerla de vuelta, al parecer todos son una familia.

-Lo somos.-dijo Hale.-...y por eso necesitamos protegeros, para que nadie pueda dañarla.

Marcus asintió mirando a su madre igual que Will, ellos podían irse si estuvieran solos pero su madre...

-Yo me quedare aquí, hijos.-murmuro Freira.-...vosotros tenéis una misión que cumplir y una guerra que ganar como lobos del clan Thornwood.

-Si madre.-dijo Marcus.

-Madre...yo no puedo ir.-murmuro William.-..soy un lobo inútil.

Freira estaba por contestar cuando Lauren se acerco a él y se inclino tomando un poco de aire para recuperar su estabilidad mientras usaba los poderes del lobo para poder observar a William.

-Tranquilo.-dijo Lauren.-...si me permites y como doctora me gustaría examinarte y ver que podemos hacer.

-Pero, en tu estado normal, eres ciega.-dijo William.-...¿como vas a evaluarme?

-Tengo años de experiencia.-dijo Lauren.- además estoy segura de que el espíritu me echara una mano y también tengo muchos amigos que ahora también son tuyos y nos ayudaran, ¿verdad chicos?

-Claro.-dijo Rick.

-Cuenta con ello.-dijo Hale.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Trick-...todos estamos aquí para ayudaros.

-¿En serio crees que podrás?

La voz del lobo ahora distorsionada por la del rey oscuro los saco de su momento de amistad lanzando un poderoso ataque que los alejo a todos lanzandolos a distintos puntos del bosque hasta dejarlo solo con Lauren.

-Eres una humana impresionante, Lauren.-dijo el lobo.-...pero ya estoy cansado de tus intentos por destruir mis planes.

-Ah...lo mismo digo...-murmuro Lauren.

-No vas a vencerme.-dijo el rey oscuro.-...¡jamás!

-Sigue diciéndote eso.-dijo Lauren.-...¡Hale! ¡Vex!

De la nada el sirena uso su potente voz mientras el mesmer movía sus manos despistando al lobo poseído que comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados en busca de sus atacantes.

-¡Evony! ¡Cuida a Richard y a los Thornwood!-grito Lauren.-...¡Trick!

El rey de la sangre asintió haciéndose un corte en el brazo que dejo salir su sangre para crear un circulo alrededor del lobo mientras este se comenzaba a mover haciendo sonreír a Lauren quien cerró los ojos de nuevo concentrándose en su nuevo poder para dejar salir de nuevo al espíritu del lobo.

-Y ahora...yo...-murmuro.

De un saltó, agarro al lobo que comenzó a moverse sin parar dándole golpes por todo el cuerpo mientras ella se concentraba en agarrarlo y mirar a Trick, con el conecto de inmediato.

-¡Ahora!

-¡Ser maligno abandona este cuerpo!-grito Trick.-...rey oscuro, vuelve a tu lugar.

-¡No!

El lobo se agacho al suelo con Lauren todavía agarrándolo mientras el humo oscuro comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo desapareciendo rápidamente y dándole la señal al grupo de que, por lo menos, habían ganado esta batalla.

Aunque no había sido nada fácil.

-Ya esta Klaus.-susurro Lauren.-...duerme...

El grupo se reunió alrededor de ellos con Marcus y William a la cabeza mirando a su padre quien estaba completamente inmóvil en brazos de Lauren mientras ella suspiraba y los miraba con una leve sonrisa.

-Se pondrá bien.-susurro ella.

**Fin de las Memorias de Marcus**

-...padre se marchó después de conocer lo que había hecho.-dijo William.-...incapaz de aceptar el hecho de que casi nos mató por culpa del rey oscuro.

-Y Lauren obtuvo el espíritu del lobo dentro de ella como parte de la recompensa por liberar a nuestro clan de las intenciones del rey oscuro.-dijo Marcus.-...aunque controlarlo era algo más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Freira asintió mirando a Bo y Dyson quienes no habían dicho ni una palabra, podía entender que su hijo tenía mucho con lo que lidiar sobre su padre y el rey oscuro y en cuanto a Bo...

La culpabilidad que reflejaban sus ojos era tan incierta como injusta.

-Bo, esto no es culpa tuya.-dijo Freira agarrando su mano.-...tu padre era un ser malvado y con muchos más años de experiencia que tu, no podías saberlo.

-Eso no quita que debería haber sentido algo.-murmuro Bo.-...debería haber hecho algo más que jugar a las casitas con Rainer, quizá si hubiera mirado mejor la profecía o hubiera detenido a Kenzi a tiempo...

Kenzi miro al suelo sintiéndose tan culpable como Bo, si ella no hubiera descubierto aquella profecía la trampa tan bien planeada que el rey les estaba preparando no hubiera servido de nada y quizá ahora no tendrían aquel problema.

-Nada habría evitado esto, Bo.-dijo Marcus.-...Lauren es demasiado cabezota para dejar pasar algo así.

-Más que vosotros para convenceros de que pisarais la ciudad por lo que veo.-dijo Dyson.-...y trabajarais en el Dahl.

-Ah...el Dahl.-dijo William.-...a cambiado tanto desde la primera vez que lo vimos, ¿verdad Trick?

El rey de la sangre miro a los dos lobos antes de sonreír, quizá aquella era de las pocas memorias buenas que tenían de su tiempo juntos, un momento de paz antes de que darse de golpe con los verdaderos problemas.

Miro a su nieta con un suspiro antes de cogerle la mano esperando que, de alguna manera, aquella anécdota le sacara alguna sonrisa.

-Bo, hija...-murmuro Trick.-...¿tu sabias que Lauren sabía cantar?


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota de Autor:** Antes de nada como siempre agradeceros muchisimo el que leais y comenteis la historia, mil gracias. Y ahora deciros que las canciones que aparecen en este capitulo son "Read All About It, " de Emeli Sandé que es la primera canción y la segunda es de Nick Lachey "You`re The Only Place".

Mi consejo personal, escuchadlas mientras leeis.

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Friendship Gift**

**Memorias de Trick**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que recogieran a William y Marcus y, por el momento, no había habido ningún ataque ni por parte de los Una Mens ni por parte de Massimo ni el rey oscuro.

Algo que alegraba y asustaba a Trick de la misma manera.

Aunque ahora la preocupación de Trick era otra, su nieta y los demás no habían vuelto del infierno y hasta para él aquello no podía ser buenas noticias.

-Eh Trick, ¿podemos hablar contigo?

Las voces de Marcus y William desviaron su atención hacia los lobos quienes lo miraban con una sonrisa mientras Marcus se apoyaba en la barra del bar y William estaba de pie en sus muletas.

-Claro chicos.-dijo el rey de la sangre.

-Verás...queremos hacerle una sorpresa a Lauren.-murmuro Marcus.-...algo que sabemos que no olvidara jamás.

Trick sonrió, hacerle una sorpresa a Lauren ahora que las cosas estaban tranquilas era la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo, además, Evony estaba muy concentrada en encontrar con Vex a Rafága De La Rue y Hale y Lauren seguían con sus entrenamientos para perfeccionar sus habilidades ciegas e intentar controlar a la bestia lobuna que llevaba dentro.

-Es una gran idea.-dijo Trick.-...¿puedo ayudaros?

-Si...-dijo William.-...de hecho, queremos usar el Dahl.

-Muy bien.-dijo Trick.-...¿y que necesitáis?

**Fin Memorias de Trick**

-Así que la idea del mural fue vuestra.-dijo Dyson con una sonrisa.

-Algo así.-dijo William.-...queríamos de alguna manera compensar lo que estaba pasando y ayudar a Lauren, hacerla sentir que nosotros también podíamos ser su familia.

-Trick nos hizo el favor con la fotos e incluso nos dejo una parte del Dahl.-dijo Marcus.-...aunque quizá se lo hubiera pensado mejor si hubiera sabido el éxito que Lauren tendría.

-¿Éxito?-pregunto Kenzi.

Hale no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír mientras Bo sonreía, ella había sido una privilegiada al poder escuchar la voz de Lauren, o algo por el estilo, en las memorias de Dyson, y podía entender perfectamente que la gente se rindiera a sus pies con su música.

-Fue un verdadero descubrimiento...-murmuro Hale.

**Memorias de Hale, Trick, Marcus, Rick y William**

Las ordenes de traer a Lauren al Dahl fueron claras y Hale no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirlas mientras intentaba contener la emoción por lo que Marcus, William y la nueva ayuda de Rick estaban preparando para Lauren.

Una sorpresa como ninguna otra que hubiera recibido.

-Hale, ¿donde vamos?-pregunto la doctora extrañada.

-Al Dahl, Lauren.-dijo Hale.

-¿No deberíamos estar entrenando?-pregunto Lauren.

-Tranquila, un día de relajación nos vendrá bien.-dijo Hale-...además, no todo en la vida puede ser pelear.

Lauren no dijo nada mientras se apoyaba contra la ventana y dejaba salir un suspiro, quizá Hale fuera el único que pudiera entenderlo sabiendo que los dos tenían a las mujeres que amaban en el infierno.

Y todavía sin ninguna noticia.

_No te desanimes, idiota, ellas estarán bien y tu le debes esta noche a Lauren..._

Movió la cabeza para disipar aquellos pensamientos y suspiro llegando al Dahl donde dejo bajar a Lauren y le abrió la puerta viendo a Marcus, William y Richard ya listos en el escenario.

-Ya estas aquí.-dijo Richard con una sonrisa.-...bienvenida.

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto Lauren.-...¿porque la voz de Richard se escucha más fuerte?

Trick llegó hasta ellos tomando la mano de Lauren lentamente sobre la suya y acompañándola a su mesa donde la sentó y saludo a Hale antes de sentarse a su lado.

-Lauren, los chicos han querido prepararte esta sorpresa.-murmuro Trick.-...usa a tu lobo interior y míralos.

Lauren tragó saliva antes de suspirar y concentrar su energía usando el espíritu del lobo para poder ver a los chicos sintiendo las lágrimas picar sus ojos cuando los vio a los tres, en el escenario mirándola con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Listos?-dijo Rick.-...un, dos, tres y...

Las primeras notas de piano resonaron por el Dahl tomando la atención de todos los que estaban allí mientras Lauren sentía las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas ante lo que estaba recibiendo de aquellos tres jóvenes.

_You've got the words to_  
_change a nation but_  
_you're biting your tongue._

_You've spent a lifetime_  
_stuck in silence afraid_  
_you'll say something wrong_

Hale suspiro, aquellas palabras era la mayor verdad sobre Lauren que se podría decir, ella estaba cambiando todo lo que estaba mal, donde errores como los suyos habían convertido su hogar en un mar de guerra y dolor.

Donde ella más que ninguno luchaba por devolver la paz a un mundo que jamás la trato como debería.

_If no one ever hears it, how_  
_we gonna learn your song?_  
_so come on come on, come on_  
_come on._

_you've got a heart as_  
_loud as lions so why let_  
_your voice be tamed?_

Rick clavó su mirada en Lauren quien le estaba sonriendo con aquella dulzura tan típica de ella. No se conocían de nada, no eran más que dos humanos metidos en el mismo problema y aún así ahí estaba ella, luchando por él, por los de su clase.

Para que su hermana volviera a un mundo tranquilo.

_Maybe we're a little_  
_different, there's no_  
_need to be ashamed._

_you've got the light to fight_  
_the shadows so stop hiding_  
_it away_  
_come on, come oooon._

Trick se pasó una mano por sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras tomaba la mano de Lauren y aceptaba que la importancia de sus diferencias no era tanto en esta guerra que estaba por llegar.

Miro a Lauren quien no le quitaba a los chicos la mirada de encima sabiendo que, a pesar de todo, ella era la única esperanza que tenían, una humana con un corazón valiente que amaba a su nieta más allá de lo que las palabras podían contar.

_Yeah we're all wonderful,  
wonderful people  
so when did we all get so  
fearful?_

_Now we're finally finding_  
_our voices_  
_so take a chance come help_  
_me sing this_

Marcus y su hermano William cruzaron una mirada de complicidad, ellos habían decidido confiar en aquella gente buena a pesar de su naturaleza solitaria y los ayudarían a vencer cualquier obstáculo costara lo que costara.

Iban a ayudar a proteger a su manada, con su vida.

_i wanna sing  
i wanna shout._

_i wanna scream till_  
_the words dry out_

_so put it in all of the_  
_papers, i'm not_  
_afraid._

_They can read all_  
_about it, read all about it_

_Ohhhhh_

Los muchachos terminaron la canción señalando a Lauren para que subiera al escenario cosa que la doctora hizo con mucho gusto mientras les daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias...-susurro Lauren.

-Esto no es todo, Lauren.-murmuro Marcus.-...queremos que mires hacia delante tuya.

Lauren lo hizo haciendo sonreír a todos cuando la sorpresa la invadió al ver el mural lleno de fotos que adornaban la pared del Dahl y que cogió el interés de varios clientes que estaban allí.

Un mural hecho con fotos de todos ellos.

-Es un regalo...-murmuro Will.-...por todo lo que haces por nosotros, Lauren.

-Sabemos que no podemos reemplazar a Kenzi y los demás.-dijo Richard.-...pero espero que con esto entiendas que tienes en quien apoyarte y que nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para ti.

Lauren se giro para envolverlos en otro fuerte abrazo a los lobos y a Richard que se lo devolvieron con una enorme sonrisa mientras la doctora se separaba lentamente de ellos y los miraba a los ojos.

-Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en mi vida.-murmuro Lauren.

-Oye Lauren...-murmuro Hale detrás de ella.-...ya que estas ahí arriba, ¿porque no cantas algo tu también?

-¿Yo?-pregunto Lauren confundida.

Hale asintió, Lauren no conocía la historia pero él sabía por Kenzi que Bo había visto a Flora, la antigua amante de Dyson, cantar con el aspecto de Lauren y él tenía ganas de saber si la doctora misma era capaz de cantar como Bo le había contado a Kenzi que Flauren, como la había bautizado la humana, lo había hecho.

-Vamos Lauren...-dijo Richard.-...será genial.

-Por favor...-murmuraron los dos hermanos lobos.

Lauren los miro y luego a Trick quien asintió y, dejando escapar un suspiro, susurro algo a los chicos quienes asintieron antes de que ella tomara el micrófono y mirara alrededor del Dahl.

Donde más clientela acababa de llegar y la miraban con curiosidad, al igual que Vex y Evony quienes se sentaron al lado de Trick y Hale.

-Hola a todos...-susurro Lauren.-...es noche me gustaría cantar una canción que quiero dedicar a una persona muy especial que ahora mismo no esta conmigo pero que espero que algún día vuelva a mi lado, esto va para ti, Bo Dennis.

Las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar mientras la gente les rodeaba y Lauren dejaba escapar un suspiro poniendo todos sus sentimientos en cada una de las palabras que iba cantar.

_Seems like our love is on the road to nowhere fast  
All my life I thought a love like this would last  
But every road can hide a corner we can't see_

_I had a vision that I woke up by your side  
I felt you're breathing and our souls were intertwined  
But who controls the destiny  
Not me_

Lauren cerró los ojos dejando sus emociones sobre el futuro que tanto había querido tener con Bo se reflejaban en cada nota haciendo a los lobos y a Rick emocionarse solo con la fuerza que Lauren estaba desplegando en aquellas palabras.

Las de una mujer enamorada y perdida sin su amor.

_Maybe I'm longing in a way of love naive  
Maybe I'm desperate for a reason to believe  
There wasn't anyway I thought that we would fall_

_I've seen perfection in a rainbow in the sky  
I've seen a child make the coldest grown man cry  
But loving you I thought was greater than them all_

_And we had it all, just you and me  
Now there's a doorway to me heart without a key_

Hale tomo aire mientras se daba cuenta de que todas las veces que le habían dicho a Lauren que lo suyo con Bo no iba a funcionar finalmente habían causado que ella no creyera que lo que tenía con la sucubo podía salir bien.

Algo por lo que nadie tendría que pasar.

_Wherever you are right now  
Come back baby show me how you feel  
Because I'm lost without you here_

_I'm calling out, I'm calling out  
You're the only one  
Now take a look at what I've become  
And don't leave me hanging on_

_I'm reaching out, I'm praying you'll come back again  
It's just darkness I'm living in  
And you're the only place my heart has ever been_

A medida que estaba terminando la canción Trick suspiro dejando escapar una lágrimas mientras observaba a Lauren clamar su amor por Bo de una manera que le aseguraba que nadie amaría más a su nieta que ella y que nadie estaba tan destrozado con su marcha como ella.

Y casi sin darse cuenta, Trick se encontró pidiendo lo mismo que Lauren había pedido en aquella canción.

-Vuelve pronto, Bo...-susurro Trick.-...por favor...

**Fin Memorias Trick, Hale, Marcus, Rick y William**

Rick se apartó del grupo cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar mientras Bo cerraba los ojos con el sentimiento cálido del amor de Lauren todavía brillando en su interior.

-¿Estas bien, Bo?-murmuro Hale.

-Si...-murmuro ella.-...yo lo sentí, su amor...

-¿Te refieres a...?-comentó Kenzi.

-En medio de la batalla para salvar el alma de Kenzi, sentí alguien que me pedía que volviera.-susurro Bo.-...algo que me dio la fuerza necesaria para volver aquí y creo que esa fue Lauren.

-Seguramente si.-dijo Trick.-...esa noche, tras su canción, muchos Faes conectaron con ella a nivel emocional y aunque todavía no mostraron el respeto debido, ya no la trataron como si fuera una extraña.

Bo sonrió, el amor que le tenía verdaderamente cambiaba a la gente, lo había hecho con ella y ahora lo había hecho con el resto de los Fae.

-Un amor que no conoce barreras.-dijo Bo.-...Trick no se como fui tan estúpida de dejar eso por Rainer.

-Lo recuperaras, Bo..-dijo Trick.-...si la amas de verdad, lo harás.

Bo asintió, la amaba más que a su vida y se había dado cuenta de ello justo cuando la había perdido aunque por suerte para ella, había conseguido una segunda oportunidad de mostrarle a Lauren lo mucho que le importaba.

Solo tenía que recuperarla.

-Chicos, era Ráfaga.-dijo Rick preocupado.-...quiere que vayamos al campamento de las valkyrias, rápido.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Hale.

-Puede que si...-murmuro Rick.-...será mejor que vayamos.

No fue necesario decir nada más para que todos se pusieran en camino mientras él intentaba quitarse los malos pensamientos de la cabeza.

_Ganamos la guerra...nada puede ir mal..._

O eso pensaba...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: Dark, Human and Valkiries**

**Valhalla**

Lauren suspiro mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente y cargaba otra onda de energía donde mantenía contenida la oscuridad, en una jaula especializada para seres como él.

-Lauren...deberías dejar que otra valkyria tomara tu lugar.-susurro Odín detrás de ella.

-No puedo...-susurro Lauren.-...si lo hago podría poseerla.

-Pero esto esta destruyendo tu alma.

Lauren asintió, era algo extraño pero en medio de su batalla con el rey oscuro lo había sentido, el extraño calor que se había adueñado de ella y que cada vez la hacia caer más enferma mientras sentía como algo estaba destrozándole el alma.

Muy lentamente.

-No pasa nada...-dijo Lauren.-...estoy bien.

Odín no se lo creía ni por un solo segundo pero no podía llamar a nadie para ayudarla, ni siquiera a las valkyrias más cercanas a Lauren, Tamsin y Rafága quienes a estas alturas seguramente ya supieran que algo raro estaba pasando.

_Acacia..._

El nombre apareció en su mente casi por arte de magia mientras él se hacía a la idea, él podía contactar con ella, decirle que el rey oscuro no se había disipado del todo y que necesitaba a la poseedora del corazón de Lauren para poder ayudarla a llevarla lejos de allí.

Y quizá curarla de la carga por absorber la energía oscura del rey.

-Jala, avisa a Acacia.-gruño Odín.

-Si, señor.

La valkyria se marcho mientras Odín acariciaba la cabeza de Lauren que estaba totalmente concentrada en no dejar salir nada de la energía oscura hacia su reino manteniendo con su energía vital los barrotes mientras la oscuridad intentaba introducirse en ellos.

En ella.

-Lauren, aguanta...-susurro Odín.-...voy en busca de ayuda...

La humana solo dejó escapar un suspiro cuando otra onda de oscuridad golpeó contra los barrotes haciendo a Odín estremecerse por la fuerza con la que el rey luchaba para liberarse del su nueva prisión.

Una que no aguantaría mucho si no hacían algo.

Tamsin tomó aire de nuevo mientras miraba a su alrededor, su casa había cambiado tanto que casi ni la reconocía con Acacia siendo la líder de las valkyrias y su hermana como mano derecha.

-He llamado a Rick.-aviso Ráfaga al entrar.-...están de camino.

-Bien...-dijo Tamsin.-...¿estas bien, Raf?

Su hermana asintió y aún así podía ver la nostalgia clavada en sus ojos, como si aquel lugar representara mucho más que su hogar haciendo a Tamsin pensar en que podría haber pasado en aquel tiempo.

-Ráfaga, Tamsin.-dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

Se giraron para ver a Acacia mirarla con una seriedad que se clavó en el alma de las dos hermanas que se miraron antes de ver a la líder de todas ellas acercarse y colocarse justo delante de ellas.

-Tengo que irme.-dijo Acacia.-...Odín me ha convocado.

-¿Hay algún problema?-pregunto Tamsin.

-Parece que la oscuridad se ha filtrado en Valhalla.-dijo Acacia.-...tenemos que detenerla.

-Espera...-dijo Ráfaga.-...¿Lauren? ¿como esta ella?

Acacia miro al suelo haciendo a Tamsin temerse lo peor mientras Ráfaga tomaba aire y miraba a su líder, esperando una respuesta que le diera algo de esperanza a todos.

-Ella esta bien, esta luchando.-dijo Acacia.-...por eso quiero que le contéis a Bo todo lo que necesite saber y se reúna con nosotros, ¿entendido?

-No, déjanos ir contigo.-dijo Ráfaga.-...si Lauren esta en peligro...

-La protegeré.-dijo Acacia.-...vosotras tenéis una misión más importante que cumplir, recordad que sin Bo, Lauren no podrá volver a casa.

Ráfaga suspiró, entendía que era lo que tenía que hacer aunque no le gustara la idea de dejar a Acacia sola enfrentándose a la oscuridad que absorbía Valhalla y más importante, no podía hacerse a la idea de dejar a Lauren sola de nuevo ante aquel peligro.

-Tened cuidado.-dijo Tamsin.-...no dejéis que os posea, no dejéis que os engulla y no dejes que Lauren se sacrifique de nuevo, ¿vale? No dejes que vuelva a hacer una locura.

-Hecho.-susurro Acacia.-...confiad en mi.

Con una sonrisa y un brillo, Acacia desapareció de su vista al mismo tiempo que Rick entraba en la sala acompañado de Bo y los demás quienes las miraron con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Rick.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder.-dijo Ráfaga.-...empecemos.

Y, de repente, todos fueron envueltos por la memoria de la valkyria de una manera que nunca antes había pasado.

-No es que tenga inconveniente en esta nueva forma de revivir memorias pero...-murmuro Kenzi.-...¿que hacemos aquí?

-Esta es nuestra manera de revivir memorias.-dijo Ráfaga.-...no necesito los poderes de Hale.

-Lauren...

Ráfaga miro a Bo quien tenía la mirada cubierta de lágrimas mientras vivía la memoria que ella tenía de Lauren, una Lauren que en aquel momento había conocido en la entrada de su territorio, junto a Acacia.

-Acacia, gracias por venir.-dijo Lauren estirando su mano.

-Bueno, no puedo negarme.-dijo Acacia.-...he oído cosas de ti, dicen que eres la última esperanza.

-Lo es.-dijo Vex detrás de Lauren.

Acacia sonrió al mesmer antes de mirar sobre Rick quien estaba encogido detrás de Lauren y se fijo que el humano tenía su mirada puesta en Ráfaga quien los miraba con una mezcla de confusión y desconfianza que no pasó por alto por la valkyria.

-Necesito que Ráfaga venga conmigo.-dijo Lauren.-...y quizá tu también deberías hacerlo ya que imagino que el rey oscuro y sus secuaces no van a detenerse en dañar todo lo que Tamsin quiere.

-Imagino pero yo me debo a mis chicas.-dijo Acacia.-...además, Ráfaga es la única cosa importante que le queda a Tamsin, ella sería la prioridad para ellos.

Lauren movió su cuerpo hacia la valkyria mientras Acacia tocaba la mano de Ráfaga haciéndola reaccionar.

-Debes ir con ella, hija.-dijo Acacia.-...es tu salvación.

-Pero Acacia...los Una Mens...-comenzó Ráfaga.

-Estaremos listas si vuelven, cariño.-murmuro Acacia.-...ahora debes irte.

Ráfaga asintió tomando aire antes de separarse de Acacia y caminar hacia Lauren quien sonrió mientras la valkyria se colocaba a su lado, justo entre ella y Rick y casi se echó a reír cuando el humano saltó con nerviosismo pegándose más a Lauren quien podía sentir su casi instantánea atracción hacia Ráfaga.

-¿Estas bien, Rick?-pregunto Lauren.

-Depende...-murmuro el humano.-...¿la diosa viene con nosotros?

-¿Diosa?-pregunto Ráfaga.-...soy una valkyria, humano.

-Vale niños.-dijo Vex separandolos a los dos.-...hora de dejar hablar a los mayores de cosas de mayores.

-No me trates como una mocosa.-gruño Ráfaga.-...y tu deja de mirarme, humano.

Vex negó con la cabeza mientras se los llevaba lejos de Lauren y Acacia notando que la doctora tenía cosas que hablar con la líder de las valkyrias a solas.

Cosas que ninguno de los dos jóvenes que iban con ellos podían escuchar.

Bo tragó saliva antes de acercarse a la Lauren de los recuerdos de Ráfaga para acariciar su cara que no pudo sentir entre sus manos mientras dejaba una sola lágrima caer por su mejilla ante la mirada vacía de Lauren que, obviamente, ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba allí.

-Acacia, ¿los Una Mens os atacaron?-murmuro Lauren.

-Si, hace un par de días, pero conseguimos proteger a Ráfaga.-dijo Acacia.-...aunque ahora me preocupa todo, Lauren. No se si pueda proteger a las valkyrias.

-Eres su líder, claro que puedes.-dijo Lauren con convicción.

-Solo prométeme que protegerás a Ráfaga con tu vida.-dijo Acacia.

Lauren se llevó una mano al corazón mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro que Bo capto en su cuerpo y le hizo cerrar los ojos sintiendo la respiración caliente y ficticia de Lauren sobre ella.

-Te lo juro...-susurro Lauren.-...con mi vida.

-¡Lauren!

Lauren y Bo se giraron al mismo tiempo para ver a Vex acercarse a ellas con cara de preocupación mientras Acacia gruñía desplegando sus alas y mirando sobre ellos donde dos de los Una Mens tenían a Ráfaga y Rick.

-¡Suéltala!-grito Acacia.

-No, no...Acacia, esto no se hace así.-dijo el Una Men.-...danos a Lauren y a...ese Fae y quizá te la devolvamos viva.

Acacia abrió sus alas para atacar sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que Lauren había usado sus poderes con el espíritu del lobo lanzándose a por los dos Una Mens para asestarle un par de patadas y recoger a Ráfaga y a Rick de sus garras dejándolos en el suelo lentamente.

-Esa es mi chica.-dijo Rick.

-Que pasada...-murmuro Rafága.

Los Una Mens gruñeron lanzándose a por Lauren mientras Acacia hacía crecer sus alas protegiendo a los dos muchachos y a Vex quien miraba con sorpresa la ferocidad de Lauren esquivando y atacando a los seres que intentaban hacerles daño.

El choque entre los tres los lanzo hacia atrás dejando a Lauren el suficiente tiempo como para agarrar una de las dagas de Bo que llevaba en la bota y besarla antes de lanzarla al Una Men clavandola en su hombro y haciéndolo gruñir mientras el otro desaparecía.

-¿Ya esta?-pregunto Kenzi al lado de Ráfaga.

-Ni mucho menos...-susurro la valkyria agarrando la mano de Rick.

Vex miro a su alrededor, podía sentir la presencia pero no podía localizar donde al igual que Lauren que tenía su vista fija en el Una Men caído mientras usaba parte de sus habilidades para buscar al desaparecido.

-Mala elección doctora.-murmuro la voz.

Lauren se giro al tiempo que sentía un dolor punzante en su hombro, podía sentir el dolor, su piel rasgada mientras la espada con un aire oscuro se clavaba en su cuerpo para luego salir de golpe haciéndola tambalearse mientras Ráfaga cerraba los ojos y Rick dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-Ahora conocerás el verdadero poder de la oscuridad, doctora.-gruño el Una Men.

-¡Lauren!

El rugido de Vex fue tan poderoso que los dos Una Mens se giraron para ver al mesmer cubierto de una energía oscura, tan poderosa que los hizo dar un paso hacía atrás mientras Lauren se mantenía en el suelo, mirándolos.

-Vex...-susurro Lauren.

-Le juré a Evony que cuidaría de ti.-gruño Vex.-...soy el mejor mesmer del mundo, nadie puede superarme, mucho menos ellos...

-Vex.-murmuro Rick.

-...no romperé mi promesa a Evony.-tembló Vex.-...¡alejaos de ella!

Vex levantó las manos haciendo a los dos Una Mens girarse uno contra el otro y comenzar a golpearse mientras Acacia se acercaba lentamente a Lauren y Rick y Ráfaga se miraban sorprendidos.

Por su parte, Bo ya estaba en el suelo al lado de Lauren, sabía que no podía verla, eran los recuerdos de Ráfaga al fin y al cabo pero aún así quería estar a su lado y darle todo su apoyo.

-Tranquila cariño.-murmuro Bo.-...respira...

-Eh doc...-susurro Acacia llegando al lado de Bo.-...¿estas bien?

-Me siento rara...-dijo Lauren.-...no puedo...

Acacia suspiro mirando la herida de Lauren solo para ver el humo negro esparcido por toda la herida haciendo a la doctora gruñir de dolor cada vez que se movía, Bo también podía verlo haciendo su preocupación por Lauren crecer mientras pasaba su mirada entre la doctora y la herida.

-Lauren...esta oscuridad...-murmuro Acacia.

-...cuida de ellos Acacia...-murmuro Lauren.-...dile a Vex que los lleve con los demás...cuida...

La respiración de Lauren era cada vez más difícil haciendo a Bo acercar su cara hacia la de Lauren sin poder apoyarse contra su mejilla y dejar escapar un suspiro mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder darle algo de su energía.

-¿BoBo?-murmuro Kenzi.

-Oh...-dijo Acacia.-...increíble...

Bo sintió su energía salir de ella mientras Dyson y Tamsin sentían sus bocas caer al ver como su propia energía salía de ellos para completar la que Bo estaba donando a una Lauren que había comenzado a brillar lentamente causando la sonrisa de Trick, Rick y Ráfaga quienes por fin entendieron a que había venido la invocación que estaban a punto de vivir.

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto Hale.

-Así que esto fue lo que pasó para que consiguiera ese poder...-murmuro Evony.

-Vaya...-dijo Ráfaga en un susurro pegándose a Rick.-...¿quien diría que la manera de invocar a la diosa valkyria era esta?

-Bo...-escucharon que Lauren susurraba antes de cerrar los ojos y perder la conciencia.

-Aguanta, mi amor...-susurro Bo.-...aguanta...

Y, a pesar de que sabía que no podía sentirla, acercó sus labios a los de Lauren dejandole un pequeño beso que invocó una luz delante de ellos que los cegó, haciendo a la versión más joven de Ráfaga abrir la boca mientras Rick agarraba la mano de Lauren con el miedo brillando en sus ojos.

-Diosa...-murmuro Ráfaga.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: The Chosen Human**

Las valkyrias eran guerreras y, como tal su vida se sumaba a luchar y darle a Odín las almas de los más altos campeones para ayudarlo a formar el ejercito que libraría las batallas del fin del mundo cuando fuera necesario.

Por eso, que la diosa valkyria hubiera aparecido delante de ellos era algo que la joven Ráfaga no entendía.

-Valkyria...-murmuro la diosa.-...esta humana me ha convocado.

Ráfaga miro de nuevo al cuerpo inmóvil de Lauren incapaz de entender como una simple humana podía haber llamado al ser más poderoso de todas las guerreras del mundo Fae y, dándose cuenta de que aquella mujer era mucho más de lo que parecía a primera vista.

-Pero...-murmuro Ráfaga.-...eso no es posible...ella...

La diosa no le hizo mucho caso mientras intentaba acercarse a Lauren aunque antes de llegar a ella, vio al joven humano ponerse delante de la doctora con su katana lista para atacar a pesar de sus manos temblorosas.

-No...no vas a hacerle daño...-susurro Rick.

-Tranquilo chico.-dijo Acacia acercándose a él.-...no va a dañarla.

-¿Entonces va a curarla?-pregunto Vex.

Acacia miro al mesmer que todavía estaba luchando por controlar a los Una Mens quienes cada vez parecían estar menos afectados por sus habilidades mientras él luchaba contra sus propios limites para seguir protegiéndolos.

-No lo se...-dijo Acacia quien luego miro a la diosa.-...¿Diosa?

La diosa valkyria se agachó hasta Lauren colocando una mano sobre la doctora solo para sonreír y mirar a Acacia quien esperaba impaciente.

-La mujer es fuerte y valiente, en su interior lleva la fuerza del espíritu de la bestia lobuna y su humanidad es el escudo de la reina.-dijo la valkyria.-...pero la oscuridad con la que le han atacado es poderosa, necesitaré energía y tiempo para curarla.

-Esta bien.-murmuro Acacia.-...Vex, llévate a Ráfaga y a tu humano de aquí.

-Ni de broma.-gruño Vex.-...no voy a dejarte sola.

-Ni nosotros.-dijo Rick.

Ráfaga miro al joven humano sorprendida por su valentía mientras Rick desenfundaba la katana y se colocaba al lado de Vex, listo para proteger a Lauren y a las valkyrias cuanto hiciera falta.

Y sacando una sonrisa de los labios de Acacia.

-Vale...-susurro Acacia.-...¿Ráfaga?

-Si Acacia.-dijo la valkyria sorprendida.

-Cuida de la mujer y de la diosa, ¿entendido?

-Si...claro...-susurro la valkyria.

No muy lejos de ellos, la actual Ráfaga suspiraba cogiendo la mano de Rick quien subió su mano hasta poder besarla mientras Kenzi caminaba hasta donde estaba Bo observando que la sucubo ni siquiera se había movido del lado de Lauren.

-BoBo...se va a poner bien...-susurro Kenzi.

-Lo se...ella gano esta guerra, ¿recuerdas?-murmuro Bo pasando una mano por el pelo de Lauren sin llegar a tocarlo.

Kenzi solo pudo asentir mientras cogía su mano y con la otra acariciaba la mano de Lauren tampoco pudiendo tocarla mientras sentía la mano de Tamsin en su hombro igual que la de Dyson, que tenía la suya en el hombro de Bo.

-Lauren...-susurro Bo.-...te amo...despierta...

Tanto la actual Ráfaga como la joven miraron a la diosa sonreír mientras desplegaba sus enormes alas plateadas y ponía una mano sobre Lauren brillando intensamente mientras lentamente, levantaba su mirada a Ráfaga.

-Ella es pasado, presente y futuro...-susurro la diosa.-...la unidad y la separación...

-¿Que significa...?-comenzó Ráfaga.

-Su destino esta unido al de la reina y así, mi poder también.-dijo la diosa.-...desde ahora y para siempre, las dos seremos uno en esta guerra.

Antes de que Ráfaga pudiera decir o hacer nada más vio como la diosa dejaba escapar un suspiro antes de desaparecer en una luz que se introdujo en el cuerpo de Lauren quien, para sorpresa de todos, abrió los ojos y sonrió calidamente al más allá acariciando el suelo que la rodeaba.

-Gracias chicos, Bo...-susurro Lauren.-...te amo..

La luz la invadió mientras se levantaba en el suelo al mismo tiempo que Bo, quien sonreía abiertamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo viendo a su doctora mirando a la versión más joven de Ráfaga con sus alas plateadas desplegadas.

-¿Diosa?-pregunto Ráfaga.

-No, soy Lauren.-dijo Lauren con una sonrisa.-...aunque tu diosa a sido muy amable por cederme sus poderes para vencer a la oscuridad que me consumía.

Ráfaga suspiro incapaz de poder hacer otra cosa mientras Lauren se giraba para ver a Vex, Rick y Acacia luchando contra los dos Una Mens que claramente estaban ganando la partida.

-Muy bien, Acacia...-gruño el Una Men.-...¿no quieres darnos lo que queremos? Paga por ello.

Acacia abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver a los Una Mens lanzándose hacia Ráfaga quien cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.

-¿Como es posible?

-Lauren.-murmuro Rick.

-Diosa.-susurro Acacia.

Ráfaga abrió los ojos mirando delante de ella la plateada forma de las alas de Lauren quien sonreía mirando a los Una Mens como si fueran su próxima cena.

-No me gusta que amenacen a mis amigos, Una Mens.-gruño Lauren.

-¡Imposible!-grito uno de ellos.-...¡la oscuridad debería haberte matado!

Lauren se llevó una mano a su corazón cerrando los ojos mientras la Ráfaga adulta miraba se miraba a si misma más joven, en aquel momento no había entendido el porque del gesto de la doctora aunque ahora le quedaba más que claro.

-¿No has oído nunca que el amor lo puede todo?-pregunto Lauren.-...además, los poderes que me han sido concedidos son suficientes para vencer vuestra oscuridad.

Los Una Mens se miraron antes de sentir la enorme fuerza de Lauren mientras un solo golpe de sus alas los mandaba volando lejos de Vex, Rick y Acacia que enseguida se reagruparon a su alrededor.

-Nos veremos de nuevo, doctora.-gruño el Una Men.

-Seguro, estúpido.-dijo Lauren.

Los Una Mens desaparecieron en el polvo antes de que Lauren se girara al grupo detrás de ella mirándolos con sus alas desplegadas y una tranquila apariencia, mientras su pelo dorado se ondeaba con el viento y su cuerpo, rodeado por un vestido blanco volvía a su apariencia normal.

-Lauren...-dijo Vex.-..estas...

-...increíble...-terminó Rick intercambiando una mirada con el mesmer.

Lauren sonrió acariciando la cara de Rick para luego tomar la mano de Vex y apretarla cariñosamente causando la rojez en la cara del mesmer.

-Gracias por cuidarme, Vex.-susurro la doctora.

-De nada, doc.-murmuro Vex.

-Y tu, Ricky eres digno hermano de Kenzi.-dijo Lauren.-...tan valiente como atrevido.

-Por ti lo que sea.-dijo el muchacho mirando a la doctora.

Lauren sonrió para luego pasar su mirada sobre Acacia y vio a la líder de las valkyrias abrazando a la otra valkyria más joven en lo que claramente era una despedida que ella espero unos minutos para interrumpir.

-Acacia...-dijo Lauren.

-Estaremos bien.-dijo Acacia.-...cuida de ella, humana.

Lauren asintió antes de extender la mano hacia Ráfaga quien la observo con una sonrisa de admiración antes de levantar la mano en señal de despedida y desaparecer en un halo dorado que la envolvió a ella, Vex y Rick dejando a Acacia sola con la Ráfaga actual emocionada mientras el Ash la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Vaya...-murmuro Tamsin.-...la diosa valkyria le cedió sus poderes.

-Entonces ninguno entendimos como.-dijo Ráfaga.-...ni siquiera sabíamos porque Lauren había sido la elegida hasta ahora.

-¿Hasta ahora?-pregunto Kenzi.-...quieres decir...

-Bo y el amor que se tienen ella y Lauren.-dijo Ráfaga.-...es fuerte, tanto que te permitió pasarle su energía y llego hasta la diosa valkyria quien no dudo en salvar a Lauren.

Bo asintió sintiendo que su mismo corazón latía con fuerza solo de ver la fuerza de Lauren, su valentía que nunca había dudado y los poderes adicionales que le habían donado para afrontar su destino.

_Es nuestra..._

Suspiro mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un leve azul afirmando lo que su sucubo interior pensaba, Lauren era suya y nadie, ni siquiera sus propios errores iban a cambiarlo.

-¿Bo?-pregunto Dyson a su lado.

-Estoy bien.-dijo Bo.-...solo necesito a Lauren.

Dyson asintió mirando a Tamsin que a su vez se estaba apoyando sobre su costado dejando salir un suspiro mientras asumía todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

-¿Tam...?-murmuro Dyson.

-Ha protegido a mi familia a pesar de todo...-susurro ella.-...no tendré como agradecérselo, jamás.

Dyson asintió besando la frente de Tamsin mientras Ráfaga los devolvía de nuevo a su tiempo actual y dejaba que los acontecimientos se abrieran paso en ellos.

-Muy bien.-dijo Kenzi.-...tenemos las historias de Evony, Trick, Hale, Rick, Marcus y William y Ráfaga...¿quien nos queda?

-La nuestra...

Bo se giro mientras una luz plateada los envolvía y los levantaba lentamente en el aire.

-Pero, ¿que...?

-Son Derrick y Val.-dijo Hale.

Y, antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, desaparecieron de la zona de las valkyrias sin dejar rastro hacia su nueva destinación.

**-Cross My Heart-**

Acacia miro a su alrededor como su hogar adorado, Valhalla, lentamente se estaba muriendo mientras no muy lejos del palacio central de Odín, Lauren suspiraba intentando mantener a la oscuridad a raya.

-Acacia, menos mal...-dijo Odín.

-¿Señor?-pregunto Acacia.

-Lauren esta en apuros, hija.-dijo Odín.-...pero se niega a apartarse.

-¿Cree que podrá contenerlo si consigo que se separe?-pregunto la valkyria.

-Por un tiempo podré hacerlo.-dijo Odín.-...y de paso llamaré a Athenea, seguro que entre los dos le daremos el tiempo suficiente a Lauren para que recupere su agotamiento.

Acacia podía verlo desde donde estaba, la doctora ya no tenía los poderes de antes por lo que le era muy complicado mantener a la oscuridad en línea mientras las ondas oscuras cada vez golpeaban con más fuerza los barrotes y reía mirando a Lauren doblegarse ante él.

-No podrás protegerlos para siempre, Lauren.

-No te emociones...-susurro Lauren.

Desde su lugar, Acacia podía ver que Lauren estaba realmente agotada y aún así se negaba a rendirse a lo inminente de la situación por lo que después de mirar hacia Odín una vez más se decicidió por encaminarse hacia la doctora colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Eh, doc...-dijo Acacia.-...respira...

-¿Acacia?-murmuro Lauren.

La valkyria asintió cerrando los ojos para dejar fluir la energía entre ellas mientras Lauren soltaba el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y, a pesar de su negación, caía en brazos de Acacia dormida y agotada por el esfuerzo.

-Descansa, doc...-murmuro Acacia.-..Bo esta a punto de venir.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: The Real Power**

El transporte hacia la casa de Derrick y Val dejo a Bo, Kenzi, Tamsin y Dyson algo desorientados mientras los demás saludaban y abrazaban a la pareja que los esperaba en lo que parecía ser un enorme salón.

-Bienvenidos a mi hogar.-dijo Val ayudando a Kenzi a levantarse.

-Gracias, aunque la próxima vez quisiera venir a pie o en el Camaro.-murmuro Kenzi.

Derrick sonrió ayudando a Bo a levantarse mientras Dyson hacía lo mismo con Tamsin y, por primera vez, tuvieron una buena vista de la enorme casa de Val, decorada con los trazos históricos de los Santiago y un enorme jardín con piscina.

-Vaya...-dijo Dyson.-...es preciosa.

-Un regalo de bodas.-dijo Val al lado de su hermano quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.-...de Lauren.

A la mención de la doctora Ráfaga dio un pequeño salto asustado sorprendiendo a Rick quien la miro con algo de confusión antes de que la valkyria hablara.

-Val, Derrick, Bo y los demás están aquí para recoger la historia de Lauren.-dijo Ráfaga.-...de esta manera, con las memorias de héroe, Bo podrá ir a Valhalla y traer a Lauren.

La pareja se miro y luego sonrió antes de asentir señalando al estudio de Derrick, donde podrían hablar mucho más tranquilamente sobre aquello.

-Entonces...-murmuro Bo.-...¿tenéis historia en esto también?

-Mucha.-dijo Derrick.-...pero lo importante es lo importante y antes de nada, necesito presentarme, mi nombre es Derrick Solo, un Fae oscuro del tiempo.

Val sonrió con cariño cogiendo la mano del Fae antes de besar sus nudillos y mirar a su hermano quien asintió usando sus poderes para transportarlos, una vez más, hacia los recuerdos que contarían aquella historia.

**Recuerdos de Val**

Cuando Lauren, Rick, Vex y Ráfaga aparecieron de nuevo en el salón de la casa club, la sorpresa los lleno al ver a Val llorando desconsolada mientras Evony y Trick parecían algo preocupados y Hale hacía su mejor esfuerzo por calmar a su hermana con los hermanos Thornwood que miraban la escena incómodos como si acabaran de averiguar algo que nos les gustaba un pelo.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Rick caminando hacia los hermanos.

-Su prometido...-dijo William.-...los Una Mens se lo han llevado.

Lauren no tardó ni un solo segundo en estar al lado de Hale y Val quien apenas podía decir nada mientras Ráfaga detenía a Rick y lo colocaba a su lado con curiosidad.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto ella.

-El chico es Hale.-dijo Rick.-...el novio de mi hermana y ella...no lo se.

Ráfaga dejo escapar el aire antes de mirar hacia Lauren, Hale y la mujer quien pareció calmarse ante la visión de la doctora humana que la miraba con ojos vacíos y compasivos.

-Val, tranquila...-murmuro Lauren.-...cuéntame que pasó...

-Estábamos ultimando los planes de nuestra boda que es en un par de meses cuando...cuando ellos aparecieron y...-murmuro Val.

Lauren suspiro girandose hacia Hale quien asintió antes de indicar a Trick y Evony que se quedaran con la mujer y ellos se alejaban lentamente del grupo.

-¿Quien es?-susurro Lauren.

-Es Derrick.-dijo Hale.-...un Fae oscuro que controla el tiempo, puede detenerlo durante cortos periodos, es de los pocos que se revelaron contra las batallas entre la luz y la oscuridad, como Val.

La doctora levantó las cejas en sorpresa, pues no creía que los Santiago pudieran relacionarse con Faes oscuros pero al parecer de alguna manera había captado a Val y, al parecer, también a Hale.

-Ya veo...¿y tu padre permite esa relación?-pregunto Lauren.

-Mi padre es antiguo pero como lo que pasó conmigo, sabe que Val es más feliz así.-dijo Hale.-...aunque nuestras parejas no hubieran sido su primera opción...ni la segunda...el caso es que Derrick es controlador del tiempo, puede que eso sea lo que ha atraído a los Una Mens hacía él.

-Eso y su relación con Val.-murmuro Lauren.

Hale asintió viendo entonces a su hermana algo más calmada acercarse a Lauren para sorprender a la doctora con una abrazo que la dejó sin aliento mientras Val dejaba escapar un suspiro y la miraba a los ojos que sabía estaban vacíos por salvar a su hermano.

-Siento que nos hayamos tenido que ver así pero...-murmuro Val.-...a pesar de todo esto, quiero darte las gracias por rescatar a mi hermano, Lauren, de corazón.

-De nada...-dijo Lauren algo sonrojada para luego sonreír con cariño.-...voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por encontrar a Derrick, Val, te lo prometo.

-Se que lo harás...-dijo Val.

Lauren asintió tomando la mano de Val cuando de repente sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho que la hizo doblarse mientras Val se agachaba con ella y Hale las abrazaba a las dos con la cara cargada de preocupación.

-¿Lauren?-murmuro Hale.

Durante unos momentos la doctora no pudo contestar hasta que, de la nada, abrió los ojos revelando su brillo dorado y, antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, sonrió desapareciendo delante de ellos con una última frase.

-Se donde esta...

**Fin Memorias Val**

Bo y los demás escuchaban atentamente la historia mientras Ráfaga echaba a Rick hacia un lado, bastante lejos para que los demás no pudieran escucharla mientras el Ash la miraba con algo de curiosidad.

-Cariño...¿que te pasa?-murmuro Rick.

-Antes de que llegarais pasó algo.-dijo Ráfaga.-...algo que nos afecta a todos.

Rick miro a su novia antes de volver a mirar al grupo quien seguía atento a la historia y luego volvió su mirada en Ráfaga de nuevo, quien parecía mucho más nerviosa de lo normal.

-¿Que pasa, Raf?-pregunto él.

-Acacia vino a mi y Tamsin...Odín la había convocado.-dijo Ráfaga.-...la oscuridad esta tomando control de Valhalla.

-¿La oscuridad?-pregunto el chico quien después de unos minutos comenzó a negar con la cabeza.-...no...Raf...

-Lauren parece haberlo detenido por el momento, cariño.-murmuro ella.-...pero no se nada más, Acacia nos dijo que cuidaría de Lauren y...y no se...

Rick dejó escapar un suspiro mientras intentaba que el miedo no se apoderara de él, confiaba en Acacia más que en su vida pero el simple hecho de que Lauren estuviera cerca de la oscuridad podía volverlo loco y mucho más después de lo que habían pasado.

-¿Que opciones tenemos?-pregunto Rick.

-Contarle todo a Bo rápidamente y pueda traer a Lauren.-dijo Ráfaga.-...si la oscuridad la persigue, puede que así podamos alejarlos de Valhalla y, al mismo tiempo, podamos ayudar a Lauren, todos juntos.

Porque no importaba como había pasado antes o lo fuerte que pudiera ser ahora la oscuridad, esta vez, todos la vencerían como una familia.

Y nadie podría detenerlos.

-Llama a Bruce y que busque a Aife..-dijo Rick.-...que vengan a casa de Val, rápido y que cuenten sus historias, tras eso contaremos la batalla y esperaremos a que eso sea suficiente.

Y después, finalmente, podrían traer de vuelta el alma perdida que todos querían tener.

* * *

-Mis memorias son algo más difusas.-dijo Derrick.-...pero creo que será suficiente para darte una idea de lo que Lauren es capaz de hacer con sus poderes al completo.

Bo asintió, no quería nada más que saber lo que Lauren podía hacer con sus poderes nuevos que, por lo que estaba escuchando, no hacían otra cosa que hacerla poderosa, probablemente mucho más que ella.

Y, por alguna razón, aquello hacía a la doctora todavía más apetecible que al principio para la sucubo en su interior.

**Memorias de Derrick**

Derrick estaba mirando a su alrededor, atado de pies y manos le era imposible usar sus poderes para escapar por lo que solo tenía la esperanza de que Val llegara hasta su familia o amigos y pudieran ayudarlo.

Sobretodo aquella de la que todos hablaban.

-Deberíamos simplemente matarlo.-dijo uno de sus captores.

-Ya sabes lo que han ordenado, así que calla y espera a que nuestra líder llegue hasta nosotros.-dijo el otro.-...no podemos cometer más errores.

-¿Más errores?-pregunto el de antes.-...esa humana nos esta arrasando y tiene los poderes del lobo y la valkyria, ¿que esperaba que nosotros pudiéramos hacer contra ella?

-Algo más que el llorón de Massimo seguro.-dijo su captor.-...pero eso no importa, una vez nuestra líder este aquí, quizá podamos ir a cazar a la humana y matarla del todo.

-Para eso no hace falta cazarme.

La voz les heló la sangre mientras se giraban haciendo a Derrick enfocar su mirada ante la luz cegadora que los invadió y que, para su sorpresa, lanzó a los Una Mens por los aires haciéndolos caer a cada lado de él antes de que una hermosa mujer apareciera delante de ellos con sus alas plateadas desplegadas, su vestido blanco flotando en su cuerpo como si fuera aire y sus uñas alargadas mostrando sus manos mientras se lamía los colmillos y sus ojos dorados brillaban con fuerza.

Era ella, la mujer de la que Val había dicho maravillas tras saber que había rescatado a Hale de la muerte, tenía que ser ella.

-Derrick.-dijo Lauren.-...encantada.

El Fae solo pudo tragar saliva mientras la miraba, el poder que emanaba era totalmente inconfundible y hasta los Una Mens que se levantaban a su alrededor parecían sorprendidos.

-Eso no nos asusta, humana.-gruño uno de ellos.

Los dos mostraron su fuerza también dejando que sus auras oscuras los envolvieran mientras sus ojos rojo sangre se adueñaban de ellos y sus manos se transformaran en garras listas para partir toda la fuerza de la mujer.

Pero en vez de asustarse, la mujer sonrió.

-Quizá esto os asuste más.-gruño ella.

Los tres se miraron antes de saltar a una velocidad que Derrick no podía ni siquiera calcular chocando como tres rayos varias veces haciendo al Fae tener que concentrarse mucho para intentar captar la pelea.

Los Una Mens lanzaban ondas de aire, rayos oscuros y espadas hacia la mujer que parecía no sentirse afectada mientras los golpeaba con fuertes rayos dorados y usaba sus uñas para rasgar la carne de los Una Mens que, tras varios minutos cayeron al suelo agotados.

-Soltadlo.-murmuro Lauren.-...ahora.

Derrick tragó saliva de nuevo cuando vio a los Una Mens negarse abriendo sus bocas para llamar todo su poder oscuro tornando todo el lugar en un mar de oscuridad mientras la mujer se mantenía totalmente relajada y sin un ápice de miedo.

Algo inhumano para alguien tan...humano.

-¡Ahora!

Lauren cerró los ojos estirando sus manos al tiempo que invocaba una sola espada que relució como la de un héroe y esperaba hasta que el ruido del rayo comenzó a hacerse presente en ellos.

-¡No!-grito Derrick.

-Tranquilo...-susurro ella.-...ya esta...

Derrick la miro sorprendido mientras la espada de Lauren comenzaba a brillar y, para sorpresa de todos, la doctora detuvo el rayo en su espada, transformándolo en energía de la luz que sonriendo, lanzó hacia los Una Mens golpeándolos con fuerza.

-¡No!-rugió el Una Men.

-¡Maldita!-grito el otro.

Los dos se deshicieron en polvo negro mientras Lauren hacia desaparecer lentamente su espada y la oscuridad desaparecía del lugar dejando la claridad entrar a medida que la doctora se acercaba a él para desatarlo.

-Increíble...-dijo Derrick.-...realmente eres otra cosa, humana.

-No te creas.-dijo Lauren con una sonrisa.-...por cierto, soy Lauren.

Mientras lo ayudaba a desatarse, Derrick pudo observar que Lauren perdía su visión una vez dejaba de usar completamente sus poderes lo que le dejaba ver mucho más de su lado humano.

Ese que casi desaparecía cuando los poderes tomaban el control de ella.

_No, no desaparecer...su humanidad se transforma para proteger a los demás..._

-Es hora de llevarte a casa.-dijo Lauren.-...aunque la verdad, estoy algo cansada para usar mis poderes pero si me das un momento...

-No te preocupes.-dijo Derrick.-...el viaje de vuelta es cosa mía.

Y, agarrando el brazo de Lauren, suspiro tomando el control de sus poderes mientras los dos desaparecían en una leve luz oscura que los transporto de nuevo a la casa club, donde los gritos de alegría hicieron a Lauren saber que estaban en casa.

-Gracias.-dijo Lauren.

-Gracias a ti.-dijo Derrick quien apenas podía sostener a Val entre sus brazos.-...me has salvado, Lauren.

-Ojala supiera como agradecértelo.-murmuro Val.-...mi hermano, mi futuro marido...no tengo palabras.

-No pasa nada.-dijo Lauren.-...solo espero que tengáis una gran boda.

Ante eso el silencio se adueño de la casa club haciendo a Lauren moverse en todas direcciones en busca de alguna respuesta hasta que la mano de Rick la detuvo.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto ella.

-La boda tardará mucho tiempo.-dijo Val.-...te dije que los secuestraron mientras estábamos ultimando detalles y, en la lucha por salvarlo...

-...destrozaron todo.-susurro Derrick.

El Fae pudo ver a Lauren apretar los puños antes de abrir sus ojos como si estuviera sorprendida de algo y, apretando la mano del muchacho, giro su cuerpo hacia él levantando su otra mano hasta tocarle la cara.

-Rick, ¿tienes mi teléfono?-pregunto Lauren.

-Si...-dijo el chico.-...¿porque?

-Dámelo...-dijo ella.

Rick le pasó el teléfono mientras Derrick miraba con curiosidad como Lauren se alejaba de ellos con el humano detrás de ella y volvía pocos minutos después con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Os va bien una boda la semana que viene?-pregunto ella.

**Fin Memorias de Derrick**

-Así que, nos casamos una semana después, gracias a Lauren.-dijo Val.

-Vaya...-murmuro Bo.-...wow...

-Era poderosa...-dijo Derrick.-...mucho más de lo que todos pensábamos.

Bo suspiro mientras imaginaba a Lauren con ese poder, como una humana normal ya era temible pero así...así podía ser cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

-¿Y fue una boda bonita?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Mucho, fue preciosa.-dijo Val.-...hasta que el rey oscuro se quiso entrometer usando un cebo inesperado en el bosque cercano.

-¿Cebo?-pregunto Bo.

-A mi...-dijo una voz detrás de ella.-...él quiso usarme a mi.

Trick sonrió mientras estiraba la mano hacia la mujer que la agarro con cariño antes de salir de las sombras sorprendiendo a Bo y a su grupo con su aspecto como nunca antes la habían visto.

Casi humana.

-Madre...-susurro Bo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: Mother Of The Queen, Part 1**

Aife nunca había sido una mujer cariñosa y todos los que estaban allí muchas veces la habían considerado como una pobre sucubo desquiciada por las tragedias de su vida, pero cuando la mujer se encamino hacia su hija y la abrazo con fuerza, lo raro de la situación hizo a Kenzi tener que toser para, de alguna manera, romper el reencuentro de manera extraña.

-Bruce no mentía, estas aquí...-susurro Aife.-...Lauren estaría tan contenta de verte.

Bo se separó lentamente de su madre, como si no la reconociera mientras Aife tomaba un asiento delante de ella después de saludar a todos los de la sala con una radiante sonrisa mientras cruzaba las piernas mostrando casi toda la longitud de sus esbeltos muslos.

_Algunas cosas no cambian..._

-¿Te ha contado lo que pasa?-pregunto Rick.-...¿y donde esta él?

-Esta haciendo la visita a un buen amigo.-dijo Aife.-...dijo que podríamos reunirnos allí cuando acabara y si, me ha contado todo.

Rick no necesito nada más para saber a quien estaba visitando Bruce, uno de sus grandes amigos caídos durante un fatal accidente del que su más fiero guardaespaldas se culpaba a pesar de no tener la culpa.

-Entonces iremos tras tu parte de la historia.-dijo Rick.

-Es mejor que empecemos por el principio.-dijo Aife.-...por la boda.

-Tiene razón, les ayudara a entender todo bastante mejor.-dijo Hale.

El Ash asintió tomando aire mientras Hale levantaba sus manos envolviéndolos a todos en las memorias de la boda de Val y Derrick.

**Memorias combinadas**

Los preparativos de la boda habían sido rápidos gracias no solo a los rápidos contactos de Lauren, si no también a la larga lista de amistades de Trick y Hale quienes habían ayudado a prepararlo todo mientras Marcus y William se encargaban de tener preparado el convite en la enorme casa de los Santiago y Rick y Ráfaga recogían los trajes y vestidos que lucirían aquella mañana.

-Rick, deja de babear.-dijo Marcus dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Pero la verdad era que el humano ni siquiera podía dejar de mirar a Ráfaga viendo su melena rubia caer con tirabuzones por su cara dándole un toque angelical a una cara que escondías más guerras que todos los que estaban allí mientras su vestido azul cielo resaltaba todas las curvas que esa joven había curtido por años.

-No me digas que te has enamorado de la valkyria.-dijo William.

-¿Eh?-pregunto Rick saliendo de su sueño.-...¿quien yo? ¿estáis de broma?

Los dos lobos rieron antes de mirar hacia la puerta donde Hale apareció con un traje digno del padrino de boda que era mientras Trick lucía un chaqué verde oliva y Evony resaltaba sus pechos con un vestido oscuro con escote en pico de la mano de Vex quien había elegido un esmoquin negro.

-Y aquí están mis chicos.-dijo Hale dándoles un abrazo.-...vaya Ráfaga, estas increíble.

-Muy bien, valkyria.-dijo Evony.

-Gracias.-dijo Ráfaga algo sonrojada.-...no estoy acostumbrada a todo esto.

-No importa, estas preciosa.

Las palabras de Rick salieron de su boca antes de que él pudiera detenerlas haciendo a los lobos estallar en carcajadas mientras los demás miraban a la pareja con una pequeña sonrisa conocedora.

-Gracias.-dijo Ráfaga con una lenta sonrisa.

-De...de nada...-dijo Rick.

-Madre de Faes...-susurro Vex detrás de ellos.

Todos se giraron a las escaleras de la casa de los Santiago para sentir lentamente sus bocas caer al suelo mientras Lauren bajaba lentamente y guiada de su bastón por el lugar hasta llegar hasta ellos quienes se habían quedado sin aliento al ver su vestido rosa pastel con un escote algo menos provocativo que el de Evony y una pequeña abertura justo antes de la rodilla y hasta el pie que le daba un toque sexy mientras su pelo se recogía de manera simple dejando parte caer sobre su hombro por la parte delantera.

-¿Chicos?-pregunto Lauren.

-Lauren...estas...wow...-dijo Marcus.

-Preciosa...-susurro Trick.

-Sexy...-sonrió Evony.

-Doc, si no es porque la sucubo me mataría, juro que te haría disfrutar todos los días si solo te pusieras es vestido para mi.-dijo Vex.

Lauren sonrió mientras aceptaba los halagos hasta que la llamada del padre de Hale hizo que tanto el sirena como ella se encaminaran hasta él con extensas sonrisas y agarrados del brazo.

-Teneis que esperar aquí hasta que baje Val.-dijo Roussan.-...no tardará, son los nervios.

-Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo.-aseguró Hale.

-Si...mucho...-sonrió Roussan.-...Lauren, otra vez, mil gracias.

-De nada, señor Santiago.-dijo Lauren notando como el hombre la tomaba de las manos.-...y tranquilo, para mi ha sido todo un placer.

Roussan la beso en la frente antes de señalar a todos para que se marcharan hacia la iglesia dejándolos a solas por primera vez desde que Lauren salvara a Hale de su muerte.

Momento que el sirena aprovecho para tomar las manos de Lauren y mirar a su ojos vacíos.

-Lauren se que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar de todo lo que ha estado pasando pero...-susurro Hale.-...quiero agradecerte de corazón lo que has hecho por mi y por mi familia así como por las demás familias, doc, no se que habría pasado si tu no hubieras decidido buscarnos.

-Habríais encontrado una manera de sobrevivir, Hale.-dijo Lauren.-...estoy segura de ello.

Hale sonrió abrazando a la doctora durante varios minutos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y tomar su mano con cariño.

-¿Vamos?-pregunto Hale.

-Adelante.-dijo Lauren.

Los dos salieron de la casa de los Santiago con la confianza de saber que nada podría ir mal aquel día sin darse cuenta de la sombra que les estaba mirando desde el enorme jardín que había detrás de la mansión.

Una sombra que reflejaba nostalgia y pesar en su mirada.

**-Cross My Heart-**

La ceremonia había sido todo un éxito y Val casi no había parado de llorar desde que llegaran a las rocas donde Trick los había estado esperando para casarlos a ella y a Derrick, la suave brisa del mar, el leve golpe de las olas, la paz y el sol habían hecho el resto del trabajo mientras los dos se habían dado el si quiero y, por fin, habían cubierto todos sus sueños.

-¿Como se te ocurrió lo de las rocas?-pregunto Ráfaga que estaba sentada al lado de Lauren en la enorme mesa del banquete de los novios.

-Era uno de los sitios donde quería casarme con Bo.-dijo Lauren sin más.

Ráfaga no dijo nada más pero si cogió la mano de la doctora en señal de apoyo mientras Rick la miraba desde su otro lado, sabiendo lo mucho que Lauren echaba de menos a su otra familia, la que se había ido en busca de su hermana.

_Tanto tiempo y sin una noticia..._

No podía esperar nada bueno y aún así Lauren insistía en que volverían, que no había nadie más cabezota que Bo en aquel mundo y que si ella le había dicho aquello era porque iba a hacerlo.

La música comenzó a sonar, era una canción lenta y Lauren se giro hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño codazo en el costado y señalaba a su otro lado donde Ráfaga parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-No me da ni la hora, Lauren.-dijo Rick.-...soy humano y ella...

-Eso no importa, Rick, si la quieres lucha por ella.-dijo Lauren.-...a veces las reglas están precisamente para romperlas, es una de las cosas que aprendí de Bo y tu hermana.

Rick la miro y luego miro a Ráfaga antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y decidirse a hacer algo.

-Esta bien.-dijo él.-...lo intentaré...

-A por ella, tigre.-sonrió Lauren.

Y, sin pensárselo, se acercó a Ráfaga con su mano extendida para pedirle un baile que, para su sorpresa, ella acepto haciéndolo sonreír mientras Lauren se quedaba sola en la mesa hasta que alguien toco su mano.

-¿Estas bien?

-No lo se, Trick.-susurro ella.-...por una parte estoy contenta de que casi tengamos a todos y hayamos podido salvarlos pero por otra...

De repente, la energía los golpeo tan sutilmente que pareció un simple golpe de aire pero tanto Trick como Lauren sabían que no era nada de eso.

De hecho, uno conocía esa energía muy bien y la otra podía sentir casi la misma energía que tantas veces la había hecho feliz.

-¿Bo?-susurro Lauren.

-No...-dijo Trick.-...Aife...

Lauren se levantó de su asiento cogiendo la mano de Trick mientras la onda de energía se acercaba más a todos ellos, necesitaban un plan para proteger la boda y con ello, a todos los que estaban allí.

Habían demasiados Fae...

-Trick, avisa a Hale, Evony y Vex, que protejan la zona.-dijo Lauren.

-No voy a dejarte sola.-gruño Trick.

-Entonces avisalos rápido y sígueme.-dijo ella.

Lauren cerró los ojos dejando sus poderes tomar el control de ella sutilmente para sentir el famoso brillo dorado de su mirada mientras veía a Trick acercarse a ella de nuevo con gesto preocupado.

Y otra onda de energía golpeándolos.

-Mierda, el rey oscuro también esta aquí.-dijo Trick.-...Lauren, todos están avisados...

-Entonces vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder...-dijo ella.

Y ante la mirada disimulada de Hale, Evony y Vex, Trick y Lauren desaparecieron en el jardín de la casa de los Santiago esperando no llegar demasiado tarde a donde las energías los estaban llevando.

Esperando que salvar a Aife, no fuera sacrificarse ellos.

**Fin de Memorias combinadas**

-Nunca imaginamos encontrarnos con lo que finalmente vimos.-comentó Trick mirando a Bo.

Kenzi suspiro, realmente Lauren había pasado unos años de infierno y parte de ella quería golpearse por durante un tiempo pensar que ella les daría la patada en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Se había equivocado, a lo grande.

Miro sobre su hermano y Ráfaga quienes escuchaban la historia atentamente pero también pudo ver que estaban muy nerviosos, casi como si hubiera pasado algo que no esperaban.

_Lauren..._

-Ricky, ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto con la sospecha fuerte en su mente.

Quizá solo fuera una humana, pero conocía perfectamente a su hermano y sabía que algo estaba pasando, algo serio y Ráfaga no dejaba de mirar a Aife y Rick miraba constantemente el reloj.

-Dime...-dijo el Ash alejando a su hermana del grupo.

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto Kenzi.-...y no me digas nada, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo esta mal.

Rick miro a Ráfaga quien se encogió de hombros mientras él dejaba escapar un suspiro, Kenzi no iba a descansar hasta no saber que les estaba pasando y, la verdad, necesitaba ayuda para mantenerse calmado.

Y Kenzi siempre había sabido calmarlo cuando eran niños.

-Kenzi, tenemos mensajes de Valhalla, de Lauren...-susurro Rick.-...y no son buenos.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto la humana algo preocupada.-...¿esta Lauren bien?

Rick miro al suelo y luego a su hermana quien le golpeó el brazo urgiendo las respuestas que sabía iban a hacer saltar todas las alarmas.

-La oscuridad se ha adentrado en Valhalla en busca de Lauren...-susurro Rick.-...quiere destruirla.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nota de Autor:**Ya queda muy poco para el reencuentro de las chicas...

* * *

**Capitulo 18: The Mother Of The Queen, Part 2**

-¿Como que...?-pregunto Kenzi-...¡Que hacemos aquí!

El grito de la humana hizo que todos se giraran hacia ella antes de que Rick la silenciara y sonriera a los demás llevándose a su hermana a otra habitación mientras Aife volvía a girarse hacia su hija cogiéndole las manos.

-Bo tienes que escuchar atentamente lo que voy a contarte, ¿vale?-dijo Aife.-...porque Lauren me salvó de tu padre y destruyo al los miembros restantes que formaban los Una Mens pero con una consecuencia importante.

-¿Consecuencia?-pregunto Bo.-...¿que consecuencia?

-Su destino, al igual que todos los que estamos aquí estaba pre-escrito, hija, ella debía ser tu curandera, la que siempre estaría a tu lado...-susurro Aife.

-Si...eso lo se, estaba en la profecía que hablaba del sacrificio de Kenzi.-dijo Bo.

-Bien pues salvándome.-susurro Aife.-...hizo que yo, que soy quien debe salva guardar la oscuridad me convirtiese en la que siempre estaría a tu lado mientras que ella...

-No...-mustió Bo.-...no madre...

-Todos los poderes que recibió, todo lo que ganó por ayudar a los demás, todo cambió cuando me salvó...-dijo Aife.-...y se cambió por mi.

Bo negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba las manos a los oídos, no quería escuchar aquellas palabras, las que decían que Lauren se había condenado por su madre, por ella y un futuro seguro.

_Te elegí y rompiste mi corazón..._

-Bo, tenemos que irnos a ese Valhalla, ahora.-gruño Kenzi entrando de nuevo en la sala.

Bo miro a su mejor amiga con la confusión mientras Kenzi se arrodillaba delante de ella con las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos y la sucubo se forzó a retomar la calma mientras esperaba a que Kenzi hablara.

-Kenzi, calma...-dijo Hale.-...¿que pasa?

-Acacia esta en Valhalla protegiendo a Lauren de la oscuridad.-dijo Kenzi.-...porque nosotros no podemos ir allí todavía.

-¿Que?-pregunto Aife.

-No, no...-dijo Trick quien miro a Ráfaga, Tamsin y Rick.-...Lauren venció al rey...no es posible...

-Lo es...-dijo Tamsin.-...el rey es solo un cuerpo, la oscuridad que lo domina puede ir a cualquier parte, Trick, deberías saberlo.

Debería y aún así se había dejado olvidarlo tras la muerte de Lauren, un error que ahora podría pagar muy caro.

Porque si la oscuridad destruía a Lauren...

-Pero solo podemos llegar allí con las memorias de héroe.-dijo Hale sintiendo sus manos temblar.-...y nos quedan Aife y Bruce.

Bo sintió la desesperación apoderarse de ella mientras su sucubo interior rugía para que la dejara liberarse y encontrar la peor manera de entrar en Valhalla, una perdida de control que le haría sacar al monstruo dentro de ella y quizá, dañar a todos los que amaba.

_Bo, mi amor, no eres un monstruo..._

La voz de Lauren se filtro en su mente dándole algo de paz mientras su mente se abría a sus opciones, no podían llegar hasta allí y, a la vez, no podía tardar demasiado.

Y, de repente, las respuestas se abrieron en su mente como una nueva puerta.

-Madre, termina tu historia.-dijo Bo.-...y luego iremos a Bruce, contará la suya y tendré la manera de ir allí, mientras tanto, Kenzi quiero que vayas a ver a Leviathan, sácale una manera de poder contactar con Valhalla y te informe de como están las cosas, ¿entendido?-continuó Bo quien luego miro a Ráfaga.-...dices que Acacia esta allí, ¿Verdad?

-Si y ha jurado proteger a Lauren.-dijo Ráfaga.-...no dejara que le pase nada.

-Voy a ir a por esa bruja, BoBo.-dijo Kenzi.-...te daré noticias pronto.

-Voy contigo.-dijo Hale.

Rick también se levantó dándole un beso a Ráfaga mientras la valkyria lo apretaba contra ella y asentía, sabiendo que aquello era lo que se debía hacer.

Lo único que podían hacer.

-Cuídate, Kenzi...-susurro Bo.

-Siempre, BoBo...-dijo ella levantando su mano.-...por Lauren.

-Por Lauren...-dijo Bo quien vio desaparecer a su amiga, Hale y Rick antes de girarse a su madre.-...adelante, madre.

Y Aife suspiro, sabiendo que esta era la única manera aunque el miedo de llegar demasiado tarde ya se había plantado dentro de ella como un huracán.

**Memorias de Aife**

Había estado corriendo por días en busca de una manera de llegar hasta Lauren y sus amigos y que ellos pudieran librarla de aquella oscuridad que no la dejaba tranquila.

Su marido iba a matarla.

-¡Aife!-grito él.

Aife corrió por el enorme jardín de los Santiago intentando encontrar una salida del laberinto mientras miraba a su espalda donde la oscuridad la perseguía muy de cerca abriendo su boca para intentar atraparla dentro de él.

-¡No!-grito ella.

-¡Eres mía!

Aife saltó justo antes de ser engullida hacia un claro del jardín donde se alejo todo lo que pudo mientras la oscuridad se formaba alrededor de ella lentamente, intentando atraparla.

-No, por favor...-sollozó Aife.

-Estamos unidos...-gruño la oscuridad.-...tu y yo, para siempre.

-Apártate de ella.

El gruñido demasiado cerca haciendo a los dos seres ladear sus miradas solo para encontrar a Lauren apareciendo con sus alas por encima de ellos y clavando su espada en la sombra que se alejó rápidamente de Aife mientras Trick caía al lado de su hija.

-Aife...¿estas bien?-pregunto Trick.

-¿Padre?-pregunto ella.-...esa es...

-Es Lauren, hija...-susurro Trick.-...es la mujer de tu pequeña.

Aife miro a su padre antes de que la afirmación del rey de la sangre se registrara en su mente, esa no era la humana que ella recordaba pero a su vez, nada en aquel lugar era como ella lo recordaba.

Miro sobre ella como la oscuridad envolvía a la mujer rubia que se forzó a batir sus alas creando el viento suficiente para que no terminara de rodearla mientras, a sus pies, aparecían los Una Mens que no había destruido.

-¡Trick!-grito Lauren.

Trick no tardó en reaccionar usando su sangre como protección mientras los tres Una Mens concentraban sus fuerzas para soltar toda su energía sobre ellos forzando a Trick a arrodillarse mientras la energía oscura trataba de traspasar su barrera.

-Padre...-susurro Aife.

-Cometí el error de dejar que te hicieran daño una vez...-susurro Trick.-...y no volveré ha hacerlo, nunca más.

Pero la energía oscura era muy poderosa y Trick no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo podría aguantar por lo que miro a su hija para pedirle que huyera solo para ver que ella estaba de pie, con algo de miedo todavía en sus ojos pero lista para atacar.

-¿Aife?-pregunto Trick.

-Soy la hija de un rey.-gruño ella.-...la madre de la futura señora de todo esto, estúpidos, ¿creéis que podéis conmigo? Venid a por mi.

Aife comenzó a brillar mientras desde el cielo Lauren dejaba escapar una sonrisa al rechazar otra onda oscura del rey oscuro que se hizo hacía atrás mientras observaba el cambio en la sucubo.

-El poder...-gruño él.-...¿ves porque no podrás salvara a ella? Es oscura, como yo, nada podrá detenerla cuando la tenga a mi lado.

La sucubo golpeó a los Una Mens con su energía mientras comenzaba a brillar en un color verdoso que la hizo levitar absorbiendo su energía y dejándolos retorcidos en el suelo.

-¡Lauren!-grito Aife.-..¡ahora! ¡termina con ellos!

La doctora sonrió antes de preparar su espada y, antes de que el rey pudiera detenerla, se lanzó con una velocidad implacable hacia los tres Una Mens clavandoles su espada de luz que relució por todo el jardín cegando a todos los presentes durante unos minutos.

Solo para encontrar polvo en el lugar de los cuerpos de los Una Mens.

-¡Eso es!-dijo Trick.

Pero Lauren no se detuvo allí, sin dejar de blandir su espada se acerco a Aife haciéndole un corte en la muñeca mientras ella misma se hacía otro y miraba al rey oscuro.

-Has dicho que no podré salvarla, ¿Verdad?-dijo Lauren.-...pues bien, es hora de cambiar eso.

-¿¡Que quieres decir!?-grito el rey oscuro.

-¿Lauren?-pregunto Trick.

La doctora no les hizo ningún caso mientras dejaba su espada en el suelo que, ante la sorpresa de Aife, comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo que la sucubo sentía como la oscuridad desaparecía lentamente de ella.

-Por el poder del espíritu del lobo y de la diosa valkyria, yo, su humana elegida, cedo mi protección a Aife, la madre de la reina en post de su futuro.-susurro Lauren.-...y tomo su lugar como guardiana de la oscuridad.

-No...-susurro Trick.

La luz comenzó a brillar con fuerza mientras Aife caía de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos sintiendo, por primera vez en siglos, como el peso de su propia pena desaparecía al mismo tiempo que la oscuridad gritaba y se alejaba de ellos desapareciendo del todo con sus gritos todavía resonando en sus mentes.

-¡Os matare a todos!-grito la oscuridad.-...¡destruiré todo!

-¿Que has hecho?-susurro Aife a Lauren.

-Salvarte y...-murmuro Lauren.-...creo que empezar la guerra.

**Fin Memorias Aife**

-...al acabar con toda mi oscuridad también pudo sacar mi humanidad.-dijo Aife.-...por eso ahora soy...más normal.

Bo suspiro mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con ahogarla, Lauren había hecho todo aquello por ella sin ni siquiera saber cuando volvería.

O si volvería, cosa que ni siquiera ella había sabido cuando la dejo.

-Tienes que ir a ver a Bruce, que te cuente lo que provocó la batalla final y la lealtad de cada Fae de este mundo a Lauren.-dijo Aife.-...Bo...tienes que saber que pasó con Bruce y la batalla final.

Bo asintió, levantándose con Dyson y Tamsin, sus dos generales a cada lado de ella mientras su abuelo cogía su mano, su madre la abrazaba, Evony ponía otra mano en su hombro y Val y Derrick asentía, igual que Ráfaga antes de que Derrick cerrara los ojos y los transportara a todos donde estaba Bruce.

Justo en una de sus peores pesadillas.

-¿Bruce?-pregunto Evony.

-Fue culpa mía...-mustió él.-...todo culpa mía...

Y, casi sin saberlo, vieron a Ráfaga suspirar mientras usaba sus poderes para hacerlos revivir el peor momento de sus vidas.

Donde habían perdido toda la esperanza.

**-Cross My Heart-**

Kenzi entro como alma que llevaba el diablo a la cueva de la Leviathan con Rick y Hale justo detrás de ella solo para ver al ser mirándolos con su bastón en alto y cara de pocos amigos.

-Humana...

-Dime que esta pasando en Valhalla, bruja.-gruño Kenzi.

La Leviathan sonrió antes de levantar su bastón y, con un solo golpe, lanzar a Kenzi, Hale y Rick contra la pared mientras ella bajaba de su trono y una leve luz aparecía detrás de ella dejando la voz de Acacia filtrarse hasta ellos.

_No tardes, Bo...no queda tiempo..._

-Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que vencerme...-dijo la Leviathan.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19: Losing Control**

**Memorias de Bruce**

-Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, Trick, ¿estas seguro de que van a volver?

Las palabras de William se clavaron en Trick mientras él, su hermano, el rey de la sangre y Bruce preparaban el Dahl para otra noche de música y gente aprovechando que el rey oscuro y Massimo no habían aparecido en los últimos meses.

Algo que no podía ser bueno y que mantenía a Lauren constantemente en alerta.

-No lo se, Will...-susurro Trick.-...quiero pensar que si, pero el tiempo...

-Confía en ellos, viejo.-dijo Bruce.-...no se los demás pero te puedo asegurar que Kenzi y Tamsin no son precisamente débiles.

Trick asintió, tenían que creer ya que todo aquello era lo único que les mantenía cuerdos en medio de aquella guerra que los estaba volviendo cada día más locos.

-¡Bruce! ¡Próximo padre idiota! ¡Código rojo! ¡Código rojo!

Bruce se giro para ver a Vex entrando en el Dahl como si acabara de ver a un monstruo, tenía la cara desencajada, las manos sudorosas y parecía haber entrado en estado de pánico.

-¿Como que...?-murmuro Bruce.-...un momento...¿Malya?

-¡Tu mujer esta de parto!-grito Vex cayendo en una silla.-...¡Mon Die! ¡Que escena!

-¿¡Y que haces tú aquí!?-grito Bruce agarrando su abrigo a toda prisa antes de coger a Vex.-...¡no te dije que te quedaras con ella!

-Evony esta con ella.-dijo Vex.-...yo tenía que salir de allí...en cuanto vi la cabeza.

-¡La cabeza...!-grito Bruce.

William miro a su hermano que estaba haciendo gestos de querer vomitar mientras Trick miraba la escena aguantando una sonrisa y Bruce ni siquiera les decía adiós marchándose a toda velocidad con Vex agarrado del cuello y arrastrándolo por el suelo.

-Vaya...-murmuro William.

-Volverá.-dijo Trick.

Justo como había dicho el rey de la sangre, Bruce volvió a asomar la cabeza mirando a Trick quien ya tenía el teléfono en la mano y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Avisare a Lauren.-dijo Trick.

-Bien.-dijo Bruce.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Lauren llegó haciendo a Bruce respirar con tranquilidad mientras la doctora le sonreía y se agachaba a su esposa, una ninfa del agua que ahora mismo parecía estar en un estado de dolor más allá de lo normal.

-Lauren...-susurro Bruce.

-Tranquilo...todo estará bien.-dijo Lauren.-...Evony, los paños para el sudor y un par de toallas para el bebe...Hale, Ráfaga y Rick, preparad la bañera, quiero solo agua templada, ¿entendido?

-Si, jefa.-dijeron los demás.

Todos se movieron mientras Lauren miraba a la mujer con sus ojos dorados y brillantes colocando una manos sobre su estomago hinchado mientras la otra sostenía la pequeña cabeza del bebe.

-Vale, Malya...respira...-dijo Lauren.-...vamos a llevarte al agua, ¿entendido?

-Si...vale...eso estaría bien...-dijo Malya.

-Bien...¿Bruce? ¿Vex?-pregunto Lauren.-...teneis que llevarla con mucho cuidado, ¿entendido?

-Si...-dijo Bruce.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?-murmuro Vex.

La mirada de Bruce fue suficiente para que Vex asintiera y, entre los dos y con la asistencia de Lauren, llevaron a Malya hacia la bañera donde la colocaron lentamente mientras Lauren mantenía el bebe fuera del agua.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto Lauren.

-Mucho...-susurro Malya.

Fue entonces cuando sintieron un ruido, algo potente que llegaba hasta ellos con fuerza mientras, fuera de su casa, Bruce pudo ver a Massimo parado con una sonrisa y dos bolas de fuego en las manos.

-Massimo...

Lauren miro hacia la ventana viéndolo también como lanzaba las bolas de fuego antes de que ella cerrara los ojos y los envolviera a todos con sus alas plateadas evitando que el ataque dañara a todos los que estaban allí mientras Malya gruñía de nuevo.

-No puedo dejarla sola...-suspiro Lauren.

-Yo iré.-dijo Bruce.-...voy a enseñarle a ese imbécil a no meterse con mi familia.

-No...-susurro Malya.-...Brucie no vayas...

-Iré contigo.-dijo Vex sorprendiendo a todos.-...tengo ganas de darle una patada en el trasero a ese idiota.

Bruce miro a Vex con una pequeña sonrisa mientras besaba la frente de su esposa, podía ver en los ojos del mesmer que había algo más que sus ganas por enfrentar a Massimo pero no quería forzarlo a hablar de los sentimientos que aparecían tan claramente en su mirada.

-Ráfaga, ayúdame.-dijo Lauren.

-Si..-dijo Ráfaga.

Hale y Rick se miraron antes de colocarse al lado de Bruce y Vex haciendo a Lauren asentir mientras la valkyria agarraba la mano de Rick y lo miraba a los ojos.

-Cuida de ellos, Hale.-susurro Lauren.

-Con mi vida, doc.-dijo Hale.-...con mi vida.

-Ten cuidado...-murmuro Ráfaga.

Rick sonrió y, armándose de valor se acercó a la valkyria para besarla en los labios mientras dejaba que sus sentimientos tomaran control de él durante unos segundos.

Los suficiente para saber que ella le contestaba de la misma manera.

-Siempre, Raf...-dijo Rick.

Ráfaga suspiro colocándose al lado de Lauren mientras los demás salían a enfrentarse a Massimo encontrando al druida en la puerta de la casa preparando otro ataque sobre ellos.

-Nadie toca mi casa, Massimo.-gruño Bruce.-...nadie...

El ogro se lanzó a por él mientras Massimo sonreía y brillaba con un halo oscuro antes de que Bruce se golpeara con fuerza contra él cayendo al suelo mientras Hale acumulaba energía para usar su grito contra él.

-Te mate una vez, sirena.-rió Massimo.-...puedo volver a hacerlo.

Hale gruño al sentir que Massimo usaba sus poderes sobre él levantándolo en el aire y haciendolo volar hasta chocar con una de las paredes de la casa.

-¡Ahhh!

El grito de Rick despisto a Massimo haciendo al humano salir de la nada para golpearlo con la espada haciéndole un corte en el brazo y forzándolo a retroceder mientras Rick seguía golpeando sin detenerse.

-Humano estúpido...-dijo Massimo.

Rick sintió algo quemando sus manos cuando Massimo agarro la espada con sus manos brillando de un color rojizo que hicieron al humano gritar de dolor mientras soltaba la espada y caía al suelo.

-¡Déjalo!

El grito de Vex hizo a Massimo girarse al tiempo que el mesmer le asestaba un puñetazo y lo alejaba de la espada que cayó cerca de Rick quien apenas pudo recogerla mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-El cobarde...-dijo Massimo.-...¿ya le has dicho a tu querida humana que venga a salvarte el trasero?

Vex gruño, estaba harto de que todo el mundo lo considerara así, todos los Fae siempre lo habían hecho de menos por intentar sobrevivir sin una familia que lo quisiera.

Sin un orgullo por el que valiera la pena arriesgarse.

-Mira escoria, estoy harto de tipos como tu que se creen dios con poderes que ni siquiera le pertenecen.-dijo Vex comenzó a brillar con su halo oscuro.-...soy un cobarde, huyo de los problemas y me vendo al mejor postor, si, pero también se ver mis errores y tu eres uno de los peores.

Vex levantó sus manos forzando a Massimo a hacer lo que él quería y con un suspiro, le hizo caminar lejos de ellos y convocar una de sus bolas de fuego para intentar lanzarla sobre si mismo.

-No te va a ser tan fácil...-gruño Massimo.-...mesmer...

Massimo rugió antes de alejarse la bola de fuego de si mismo y apuntar a Bruce, quien se estaba levantando del suelo igual que Rick y Hale haciendo a Vex mirar al ogro con preocupación al tiempo que el sonido de un bebe resonaba tras las puertas de la casa.

Un bebe que quizá crecería sin padre.

-Di adiós...ogro...

Massio sonrió antes de lanzar la bola de fuego a Bruce quien cerró los ojos mientras gritos se ceñían a su alrededor, las voces de Rick y Hale, las de los hermanos Thornwood que acababan de llegar con Trick.

La voz de su bebe.

_Adiós, hijo mio..._

Cerró los ojos esperando su final cuando, de la nada, sintió una sombra sobre él y vio a Vex colocarse delante de él para recibir el golpe de fuego que lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás mientras todos, Massimo incluido, miraban la escena con sorpresa.

-Vaya con el cobarde...-susurro Massimo.

Bruce miro detrás de él, donde el cuerpo carbonizado de Vex se encontraba y se acerco lentamente, incapaz de comprender la escena que había delante de él.

Lo que acababa de pasar.

-Maldito...¡Hijo de perra!

William y Marcus rodearon a Massimo en su forma de lobo gruñendo y mordiendo al druida que se intentaba alejar de ellos mientras Trick se hacía un corte en el brazo y lanzaba su sangre a Massimo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Vex?

La voz de Evony sacó al ogro de su entumecimiento mientras ella se arrodillaba al lado del cuerpo del mesmer y acariciaba su pelo con lágrimas en los ojos, casi como si de verdad fuera verdad.

Casi como Vex estuviera muerto.

-Déjame ver...-susurro Rick.-...¡déjame ver!

Miro a su otro lado donde Richard intentaba salir del abrazo de Ráfaga para ir a ver el cuerpo, pero la valkyria lo mantenía entre sus brazos, sosteniéndolo cariñosamente mientras las lágrimas caían de los ojos de los dos como cascadas.

-Mierda...-mustió Hale.-...Lauren...

Miro a su espalda donde Lauren caminaba lentamente, muy lentamente y se arrodillaba delante del cuerpo de Vex colocando una mano sobre él mientras una sola lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Descansa en paz, Vex.-sollozo Lauren.-...eres un héroe y voy a hacerme cargo de que todos lo sepan, ahora y para siempre.

Acto seguido se levantó y miro a Massimo quien estaba todavía retenido por Marcus, William y Trick y sintió sus poderes entrar en acción casi sin que ella supiera que estaba pasando, simplemente dejándose llevar por sus emociones.

-Vex era un gran amigo mio...-gruño Lauren.-...de todos, Massimo...vas a pagar por esto.

La luz comenzó a apoderarse del cuerpo de la doctora mientras sus alas plateadas pasaban a tomar un color dorado y en sus mejillas y brazos aparecían líneas doradas que representaban la fuerza de su poder.

Sus dos armas combinadas.

-Imposible...-murmuro Trick.

Lauren gruño antes de levantar una de sus manos transformada en una delicada garra para extraer una cadena del suelo que ato la parte izquierda de Massimo mientras la otra mano hacía salir otra cadena que agarraba la parte derecha del druida.

-¡No! ¡Este poder solo es de los dioses!

-¡Eso es lo que soy!-grito Lauren en una voz que no era la suya.-...¡arrodíllate!

Las cadenas hicieron a Massimo arrodillarse delante de ella mientras Lauren se acercaba muy lentamente hasta llegar a él y coger su pelo para levantar su mirada a la de ella.

Y a su espada.

-Vas a pagar muy caro este dolor.-dijo Lauren.-...con tu vida...

Massimo la miro intentando pedirle clemencia pero antes de poder decir nada, Lauren clavó su espada y sus garras en él dejando salir la sangre de la herida mientras ella lo miraba y gruñía.

-Hasta nunca, escoria.-dijo Lauren.

Soltó el cuerpo dejándolo en el suelo mientras se acercaba de nuevo al de Vex, rodeado ya por todos, incluida Malya y su pequeño recién nacido que lloraban en brazos de Bruce.

-Esto no quedará así...-dijo Lauren.

**Fin Memorias de Bruce**

-...después de eso, Lauren se enfrentó a los mayores porque ellos no querían considerar a Vex un héroe.-dijo Bruce.-...y eso le hizo ganar muchos amigos Fae que, más adelante, lucharía junto a todos nosotros en la batalla final contra tu padre.

Bo asintió, entendía perfectamente la reacción de Lauren al matar a Massimo ya que ella había pasado por algo parecido cuando se había enfrentado al captor de Kenzi.

De hecho, ella también había matado sin piedad a aquel bastardo.

-Siento mucho la muerte de Vex, Bruce...-dijo Bo.-...pero tienes que saber que lo hizo, lo hizo para que tu hijo tuviera un padre al que mirar cada mañana.

-Lo se.-susurro Bruce.

Bo asintió mirando a su alrededor solo para notar algo extraño en las miradas de sus amigos, era como si ella estuviera cambiando.

-¿Bo?-pregunto Dyson.-...tus manos...

La sucubo se miro las manos solo para ver que estaban brillando, un brillo dorado pero intenso que le hizo cerrar los ojos y ver, para su sorpresa, acontecimientos que habían y estaban pasando.

La guerra y la pelea de Kenzi, Hale y Rick, la última memoria.

-Leviathan.-gruño Bo.

Y, antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, todos se vieron transportados por una luz, que esta vez, venía de la futura reina de todos ellos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20: Last Memory**

Kenzi no lo estaba teniendo nada fácil, incluso con la ayuda de Rick y Hale vencer a la Leviathan era todo un reto que ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentar.

Al fin y al cabo, Lauren lo había dado todo por ellos y la imagen de su cuerpo reposando con respiradores y tubos en el orbe de la vida se hizo presente en su mente mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Iba a hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

-No puedes vencerme, humana.-dijo Leviathan.-...rindete ahora.

-Tus sueños.-gruño Kenzi.-...he venido a por respuestas y no me iré sin ellas.

La Leviathan sonrió mientras Kenzi se levantaba del todo y miraba a su hermana sosteniéndose con la espada mientra Hale se apoyaba en una roca intentando coger su respiración.

-Llama a Geraldine...-dijo Rick.-...pusimos un hechizo sobre ellas, por si la necesitabas.

-Pero...-comenzó Kenzi.

-Usé tu espada para la guerra, Kenz...-dijo Rick.-...pero jamás te la quitaría, es tuya y esto es mi replica.

Kenzi asintió con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos para estirar su mano y sentir unas chispas doradas calentar sus dedos mientras la forma de su Geraldine aparecía reposando lentamente en sus manos.

-Una espada no hará que me ganes.-dijo la Leviathan.

-¿Que tal si le sumas una sucubo cabreada?

Leviathan se giro a tiempo de que una onda de energía la golpeara mostrando a Bo y a los demás haciendo a Kenzi abrir la boca mientras observaba a su mejor amiga con un halo dorado con tonos azulados mientras sus ojos brillaban de un azul eléctrico intenso.

-¿BoBo?-pregunto Kenzi.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Bo acercándose a ella para darle un pequeño abrazo.

-Si...-dijo Kenzi.-...Bo, escuche a Acacia, decía que no les quedaba tiempo.

Bo asintió girándose a la Levitahan que se estaba levantando en aquel momento con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Sucubo!-grito Levitahan.-...¡como te atreves!

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Levi.-gruño Bo.-...cuéntame la última historia para que pueda llegar a Lauren.

-¿Ella debe contarla?-pregunto Rick mientras Ráfaga llegaba a su lado.

-Nadie mejor que la portadora de los muertos.-susurro Ráfaga.

-¡Jamás!-grito Leviathan.-...¡no volveré a abrir otra de esas puertas para desatar otro infierno!

Bo gruño mientras levantaba su mano para levantar a Leviathan en el aire, dejando toda su rabia tomar el control de ella, una rabia que la estaba destrozando por dentro por no haber estado allí para Lauren, por haberla dejado sola en una batalla que solo tendría que haber sido suya.

-¡Sucubo!-grito Leviathan.

-¡Cuéntame la maldita historia!-grito Bo.

Leviathan sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a perder fuerza, algo casi inhumano mientras veía la energía salir de su cuerpo y transportarse al de Bo.

-¿Bo puede hacer eso?-pregunto Dyson a Trick mientras Tamsin lo agarraba del brazo.

-Es la futura reina de los Fae y esta enamorada.-dijo Trick simplemente.

-Nunca te metas con una mujer enamorada, Dyson.-dijo Aife.-..y menos si esa mujer es Bo, es una regla tan valida como poderosa.

Dyson asintió mientras veía el chi pasar de la Leviathan hacia Bo, algo imposible teniendo en cuenta que Leviathan era una diosa.

Pero el poder de Bo parecía no tener rival.

-¡Habla!-grito Bo.

-Esta bien...-susurro Leviathan.-...esta bien...vas a ver las memorias de tu adorada...humana...

Y, de repente, la luz los invadió a todos transportándolos de nuevo a la casa club, donde Lauren había reunido a todos para una seria charla.

**Memorias de Lauren**

Después de una dura charla con los mayores, Lauren había conseguido que Vex fuera enterrado en un lugar adecuado para él, donde todos podrían visitarlo y llevarle flores siempre y cuando sobrevivieran a aquella batalla.

Una que ella no podía dejar de luchar.

-¿Lauren?

La voz de Rick la sacó de sus pensamientos mirando por primera vez a la familia que la rodeaba en el salón de la casa club. Ráfaga, Rick, Hale, Marcus y William, Val y Derrick, Trick, Aife, Evony y Bruce, todos aquellos que había intentado salvar dejando partes de ella en cada momento, esperando que, de alguna manera cuando los demás volvieran, supieran que ella había luchado por mantenerlos a salvo.

_Me convierto en alguien digna de ti cuando no estas, ¿eh, Bo?_

Sonrió mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, los días tras la muerte de Vex había sido duros, llenos de dolor y nuevas alianzas con Acacia y sus valkyrias, Freira y su clan de lobos quienes estaban dispuestos a luchar bajo su mando.

Bruce, los ogros varios brujos que conocían y clanes que habían aceptado la alianza de Trick y los Santiago solo porque ella era la única esperanza.

Un ejercito que llegaría al amanecer.

-Entonces, ¿cual es el plan para mañana?-pregunto Derrick pasando una mano por la espalda de Val.

-Para vosotros, ninguno.-dijo Lauren seriamente.

No podía decir que no esperaba las caras de sorpresa y protesta pero realmente no parecía importarle, si había algo que tenía claro era que no iba a permitir que ellos formaran parte de esto.

No después de todo lo que habían luchado para mantenerse a salvo.

-No estas hablando en serio.-dijo Hale.-...no puedes dejarnos fuera.

-Puedo y voy a hacerlo.-dijo Lauren.-...no voy a dejarlos pelear una oscuridad como esta y no con la fuerza con la pretende llegar mañana.

Podía sentirlo dentro de ella, el rey oscuro avisándole de que mañana sería la última vez que se enfrentarían, que después solo uno de ellos viviría y sabía que iba a ser él.

No, no dejaría a su familia enfrentarse a eso.

-¡No vas a hacer eso!-dijo Rick.-...¡no vas a apartarnos de esto!

-Rick, esto es muy peligroso.-explicó Lauren.-...si os enfrentáis a él...

-Cuando nos enfrentemos.-dijo Ráfaga.-...no puedes dejarnos de lado, Lauren, somos tu familia.

-Chicos...-dijo Lauren.

Evony la detuvo levantando la mano para detenerla silenciando la sala antes de levantarse para colocarse delante de la doctora y cogerle las manos suavemente.

-Lauren, se que quieres evitar que lo de Vex pase de nuevo, se que quieres salvar a todos de ese momento pero tienes que saber que nosotros queremos pelear.-dijo Evony.-...este es mi hogar, como el de muchos de lo que estamos aquí y Richard quiere luchar también, todos tenemos una meta y todos queremos hacer lo mismo que tu.

-Evony...-susurro Lauren.

-No Lauren...-dijo Evony.-...tu lo has dado por nosotros y ahora, nosotros te pedimos que nos dejes darlo todo por ti.

Las palabras de Evony llegaron al corazón de Lauren con fuerza emocionando a la humana hasta hacer que un par de lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas y abrazara a la ex-Morrigan con fuerza para luego mirar al resto de sus amigos.

-Esta bien...-susurro Lauren.-...descansad esta noche chicos y mañana...mañana decidiremos el futuro del mundo.

Todos asintieron mientras respiraban aliviados de que Evony hubiera podido convencer a Lauren de que ellos querían pelear a su lado y comenzaron a moverse distribuyéndose por la casa. Evony, Bruce y su esposa y su pequeño,Aife, Derrick y Val se quedaron charlando tranquilamente en la sala mientras Lauren desaparecía en el cuarto de Bo, los hermanos Thornwood se quedaban en la cocina, Hale se marchaba hacia el cuarto de Kenzi y Rick y Ráfaga se marchaban hacia la tranquilidad de un rincón donde pudieran pasar un rato a solas.

-¿Crees que estará bien?-pregunto Ráfaga a Rick mientras los dos se acomodaban en un viejo sillón.

-Si...necesita conectar con Bo antes de mañana.-susurro Rick.-...pero estará bien.

Y la valkyria, viendo la emoción del humano lo abrazó, sabiendo lo mucho que significaba para su amiga aquel momento.

Lo mucho que significaría para todos que Tamsin y los demás volvieran a tiempo.

-Todo saldrá bien...-susurro Ráfaga.-...ya lo verás...

Aunque realmente, la sensación en su estomago le decía completamente lo contrario.

**-Cross My Heart-**

El amanecer llegó como algo improvisto para todos excepto para Lauren, quien ni siquiera había podido dormir entre las sabanas de Bo mirando el compartimento de armas de la sucubo, el cuarto que era tan suyo y las memorias que también conservadas tenía en la mente.

-Ayúdame a protegerlos, Bo...-susurro Lauren.-...ayúdame a salvar tu mundo...

-¡Lauren! ¡Ven rápido!

Ante la urgencia de la voz de Rick, Lauren se apresuró a salir del cuarto de Bo solo para dejar su boca caer al suelo al ver que delante de ella tenía todo un gran ejercito de Faes dispuestos a luchar a su lado.

No como una esclava, si no como una igual.

-Hija, estamos aqui para ayudarte.-dijo Freira arrodillándose delante de Lauren.-...a tu entera disposición.

-Si tu luchas, nosotros luchamos.-dijo Acacia.-...nuestras espadas son la tuya.

Lauren sonrió al ver el resto de Fae asentir con las cosas que las dos estaban diciendo y sintió el orgullo explotar en su pecho mientras indicaba a los demás que la siguieran colocándose en la puerta de la casa club, con toda su familia alrededor de ella.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir hasta aquí, de verdad no tengo palabras para expresar lo que significa para mi y para todos que decidáis pelear a nuestro lado, por nuestro mundo y por todos los que han caído.-dijo recordando a Vex.-...pero esta batalla no es solo por nosotros, también es por todos los que tienen que venir, por un futuro en el que los Fae y los humanos puedan colaborar juntos y nadie tenga el poder de crear el terror. Esta batalla definirá este concepto y dará paso a un nuevo futuro, uno en el que nuestra reina, llena de bondad y fuerza, podrá dirigir con la ayuda de todos.

Todos los Faes gritaron su afirmación mientras Lauren asentía y llamando a su espada indico a los que estaban a su alrededor que la siguieran mientras ella se cargaba de valor para dirigir lo que sería su batalla final.

La que acabaría y empezaría con todo.

-¡Por la reina! ¡Y un nuevo futuro!-grito ella.

-¡Por la reina! ¡Y un nuevo futuro!-gritaron todos.

Y ahora si, estaban listos para la guerra.

* * *

El campo de batalla estaba lleno de cuerpos, muchos de ellos caídos durante la explosión de energía oscura que los había sorprendido tras su llegada al lugar donde había sentido la energía poderosa.

Otros tantos caídos por culpa del ataque de las criaturas que salían de la oscuridad pequeñas bestias parecías a lobos y leones que atacaban sin piedad a los suyos.

-¡Bruce!-grito Rick.-...¡detrás de ti!

Lauren vio como el ogro se giraba a tiempo de golpear a dos lobos que intentaban llegar hasta Marcus y William quien estaban haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por despedazar a sus enemigos.

Igual que Aife y Trick, mientras ella usaba sus poderes, él los destruía con su sangre dejando un claro camino para Derrick y Val, él detenía el tiempo y ella los asesinaba con su espada.

Igual que Hale y Evony, quienes usaban su grito y su pistola para destrozar a sus enemigos con fuerza.

-¡Lauren! ¡Tu camino!-grito Ráfaga.

La doctora miro hacia donde Ráfaga la señalaba, un claro camino hasta el rey oscuro quien miraba la escena como si estuviera esperandola mientras las valkyrias golpeaban a sus enemigos con sus arcos y sus manos cargadas de poder.

_Es ahora o nunca..._

Lauren cerró los ojos llamando a sus poderes al completo mientras se abría paso entre la batalla golpeando sin más a unos y a otros hasta que llegó al rey oscuro quien le lanzó una onda oscura que Lauren apenas esquivó cayendo al suelo y rodando para quedarse de rodillas.

-No vas a vencerme, humana.

-Ya te he vencido, estúpido.

El rey la miro sorprendido mientras Lauren sonreía, era un plan que había estado pensando una y otra vez hasta llegar a esa única conclusión.

La oscuridad y la luz eran una y para vencer la oscuridad, la luz debía absorberla.

_Si tengo que desaparecer, que a si sea..._

Convocó a su espada antes de lanzarse con un grito al rey oscuro clavandole la espada con fuerza en el pecho y creando la sorpresa en él mientras Lauren comenzaba a absorber su oscuridad.

Como si se tratara de chi...

-¡Lauren!-grito Aife.

-No...-susurro Trick.-...¡No, Lauren!

Los demás miraron la escena, Lauren brillaba con fuerza igual que el rey oscuro que luchaba por liberarse de la espada que cada vez se hundía más en su interior tomando sus poderes en ella.

-¡Lauren!

-¡Lo!

La doctora se giro a Rick y Hale y les sonrió a tiempo de ver a Ráfaga, Derrick y Val agarrarlos mientras Evony negaba con la cabeza y los Thornwood eran agarrados por Bruce quien dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Hasta otra, amigos...-susurro Lauren.

Y luego miro al rey oscuro con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el destino hiciera su camino a través de ella mientras una última cosa se cruzaba por su mente.

_Chicos, buena suerte, volved pronto...y Bo, te amo..._

Luego, dejo que la oscuridad y la luz estallaran en su interior, dejando que todo se hiciera negro a su alrededor mientras ella caía lentamente al suelo.

Y firmando aquella victoria con su vida.

**Fin Memorias de Lauren**

Nadie de los que estaban allí pudo aguantar las lágrimas mientras la Leviathan terminaba de mostrar las memorias de la última batalla que les daría una victoria que hasta ahora, había sido suficiente.

-Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que fue su amor por todo esto, por ti, lo que la hizo vencer a tu padre.-susurro Hale.-...y por eso, por todo lo que era ella y todo lo que dio, hemos vivido todo este tiempo rindiendo tributo a su memoria.

Bo ni siquiera asintió mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, una lágrimas azuladas que comenzaron a crear un camino hasta las puertas de Valhalla que, de repente, se abrieron de par en par para ella mientras de la nada varias bestias entre lobos y leones aparecieron delante de ellos.

-Las bestias del rey oscuro.-dijo Rick empuñando de nuevo su espada.

Dyson gruño mientras Tamsin cerraba los ojos para llamar a su arco y los dos miraron a Bo y Kenzi, quienes parecían mirar la puerta como si aquello fuera su verdadero objetivo.

-¡Marchaos las dos!-grito Trick.

-Nos haremos cargo.-dijo Aife.-...esto será como la última vez.

Los demás asintieron colocándose en posición de combate mientras la humana y la sucubo se miraban con una sonrisa y, tras asentir con la cabeza, se lanzaba por el camino que los demás habían comenzado a abrir hacia el Valhalla entrando en el reino de Odín solo para verlo lleno de oscuridad.

-¡Bo!

-Ya era hora...

Kenzi y Bo miraron que creían era el dios de Valhalla acompañado de otra mujer que las miraba con un suspiro mientras que su atención captaba lo que realmente ellas habían venido a buscar.

-Doc...-susurro Kenzi.

-¿Lo?-murmuro Bo.-...¡Lo!

Acacia suspiro mirando sus brazos donde sostenía a una Lauren totalmente inmovil, en el suelo y que, a todos los efectos ni siquiera parecía estar respirando.

¿Habían llegado demasiado tarde?


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21: All Of Me**

Bo corrió a toda velocidad aterrizando al lado de Acacia para recoger a Lauren entre sus brazos y colocar una mano en su cara mientras buscaba algún signo de vida en la doctora.

-Lauren...-susurro Bo.-...eh, cariño, estoy aquí...

Pero Lauren no reaccionaba provocando el suspiro de Acacia y la mirada perdida de Kenzi quien no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando.

-Es demasiado tarde...-susurro Acacia.

-No...-susurro Kenzi.-...por favor, no...

La sucubo la zarandeó suavemente antes de escuchar la risa de la oscuridad quien golpeaba detrás de ella y sin piedad a todo lo que se interponía entre padre e hija haciendo gruñir a Acacia quien lo miró con odio.

-Eres un monstruo.-gruño la valkyria.

-Lauren, despierta...-susurro Kenzi.-...venga, doc...

-Vamos Lauren...-susurro Bo.-...he vuelto, Lo, como te dije y ahora solo tienes que despertar cariño...despierta...

Bo miro la cara de Lauren mientras la acariciaba con cariño y dejaba un beso en su frente con lágrimas brotando en sus ojos, no podía ser que hubieran llegado tarde, no podía ser que finalmente no hubiera sido capaz de salvarla.

_Eres un fallo, Bo...siempre pierdes lo que más amas..._

La desesperación se hizo parte de la sucubo quien comenzó a temblar con Lauren en sus brazos, recordando cada paso que Lauren había dado mientras ella había estado salvando a Kenzi.

Cada momento que se había perdido de su vida hasta que uno de ellos capto su atención.

_La oscuridad..._

Sintió algo extraño rodearlas mientras veía a Lauren ser envuelta por un aura oscura que, de la nada, la hizo desaparecer de entre sus brazos para aparecer al lado del rey oscuro.

-Eso no puede ser bueno.-comentó Atenea.

-¡Ahora es mía!-rió la oscuridad.-...¿pensaste de verdad que iba a dejar que una humana así escapar? Su poder, su energía me seran muy útiles cuando tenga que mataros a todos.

Bo se levantó lentamente del suelo mientras su mirada se clavaba en Lauren que flotaba con la energía oscura a su alrededor y que abrió los ojos brillantes como había visto en las memorias.

Solo que esta vez no eran dorados, si no rojos como la sangre.

-¡Quien necesita a los Una Mens!-grito el rey oscuro.-...¡o a Massimo! ¡ella es más poderosa que todos!

Kenzi negó con la cabeza mientras Odín y Atenea llegaban al lado de la sucubo y se miraban sabiendo perfectamente la única manera de detener el apocalipsis que se cernía sobre todos ellos.

-Acacia...Kenzi...-dijo Odín.-...¿podéis detenerlo durante unos minutos?

Las dos mujeres se miraron antes de asentir algo inseguras mientras Kenzi movía la espada con su mano y Acacia la imitaba con su arco, Odín dejo escapar un suspiro y, junto Atenea, miraron a Bo quien parecía estar perdida en la versión oscura de la mujer que amaba.

-Bo...hay una manera de liberar a Lauren.-susurro Odín lentamente.

Bo enseguida se giro mirando a los dioses quienes levantaron sus manos para invocar una espada, la misma que Lauren había usado durante la guerra para destruir al rey oscuro.

La misma que brillaba con la luz de los campeones.

-¿Que...?-susurro Bo.

-Tienes que hacer lo mismo que Lauren hizo con el rey oscuro.-susurro Atenea.-...tienes que absorber su energía oscura usando la espada.

Bo negó con la cabeza antes de mirar de nuevo a Lauren, quien ahora atacaba a Kenzi y Acacia como si de un robot se tratara mientras la valkyria y la humana intentaban esquivar sus golpes y golpear a la oscuridad detrás de ella.

Sin ningún éxito...

-No...no puedo hacer eso.-dijo Bo mirando a los dioses.-...no puedo matar a Lauren.

-No sabemos que pasará cuando lo hagas, Bo.-dijo Odín.-...puede que la destruyas o puede que no, recuerda que Lauren es luz y, por lo tanto, puedo que la espada la ayude.

-O puede que muera.-dijo Atenea.-...en cualquier caso, te aseguro que esto no es lo que ella quiere.

Bo suspiro mientras su mente era un remolino de desesperación y miedo, podían pasar muchas cosas pero estaba segura que si hacía lo que le pedían y perdía a Lauren, no quedaría nada de ella tampoco.

_Romeo y Julieta..._

El primer libro que Lauren le leyó cuando comenzaron su relación vino a su mente mientras veía a Kenzi caer al suelo con un gruñido y a Acacia suspirar mientras sostenía su arco con dificultad.

-No...ella no querría esto...-se susurro a si misma.

Se giro donde Odín y Atenea sostenían la espada y la tomo entre sus manos, respirando tranquilamente e intentando darse la fuerza que sabía que quizá no tendría para esta misión.

_¿Y si la pierdo?_

Entonces no quedaría nada para ella, toda su lucha habría sido para nada y solo buscaría reunirse a su lado.

-Si ella muerte en esto...-susurro Bo mirando la espada.-...quiero que acabéis conmigo...

-Bo...-susurro Odín.

-No, sin ella yo no tengo sentido.-dijo ella más decidida que nunca.-...si ella no esta, entonces yo tampoco quiero vivir.

Atenea asintió colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la sucubo antes de que Odín accediera también a su petición y fue solo entonces cuando Bo asintió, tomando la espada con ella mientras sus ojos se tornaban azules y la espada recuperaba el brillo dorado con tintes azules.

-¿BoBo?-pregunto Kenzi levantándose del suelo.

-Sabes que es lo que debo hacer y lo que pasará si ella desaparece, ¿verdad, Kenz?-murmuro Bo.

Kenzi la miro durante unos minutos antes de asentir mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos incapaz de detenerlas a medida que miraba a Bo caminar hacia Lauren con la espada en sus manos y una misión en el corazón.

-No me hagas perderlas a las dos...-susurro Kenzi apretando las manos en Geraldine.-...por todo lo que soy, por todo lo que tengo...

-Que el poder de las valkyrias os proteja.-susurro Acacia.

Bo sonrió caminando hacia Lauren quien giro el cuerpo en su dirección mientras le mandaba una onda oscura que la golpeó pero no la hizo caer al suelo mientras la determinación brillaba en la sucubo.

-Una vez te deje en una simple nota que volvería a por ti, Lauren.-dijo Bo levantando la espada.-...pues bien, ahora estoy aquí, delante tuya, con todo este amor que siento por ti clavado en el pecho y que no me deja respirar para decirte que te amo y que he vuelto a por ti.

-Que bonito...-dijo el rey oscuro.-...y cursi...

El rey oscuro golpeó a Bo con una onda que le hizo cortes en los brazos y en la cara pero no le importaba, tenía clara su meta y no iba a dejar que nadie le quitara la oportunidad de estar con Lauren.

Ya fuera en la vida o en la muerte.

Sus ojos brillaron mientras su cuerpo se cubría de un halo azul que rechazaron los ataques del rey oscuro, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que Lauren se detuviera en sus ataques.

-¿¡Que es esto!?-grito el rey oscuro.

-Te olvidas de que soy tu hija.-gruño Bo.-...la oscuridad esta dentro de mí y por eso, nunca serás capaz de vencerme.

El rey oscuro dejo escapar un gruñido mientras Lauren levantaba su mano creando un aura de aire oscuro que golpeo a Bo haciéndola colocar una mano delante de sus ojos para protegerse mientras agarraba la espada con fuerza.

-Vas a morir, sucubo.-susurro Lauren.

-No, Lauren...-dijo Bo.-...vamos a vivir.

Sin dejarla reaccionar Bo suspiro agarrando a Lauren por la cintura antes de clavarle la espada en el estomago haciendo a la doctora sollozar de dolor mientras el rey oscuro miraba la escena completamente sorprendido.

-¿¡Que has hecho!?-grito él sintiéndose más débil.

-Cumplir mi destino.-susurro ella mientras apoyaba la cabeza de Lauren sobre su hombro.-...y destruirte.

-No...-susurro el rey.-...¡No!

Bo respiró el aroma de Lauren mientras la espada comenzaba a brillar con fuerza, absorbiendo toda la oscuridad del cuerpo de la doctora mientras el rey comenzaba a desaparecer, esta vez, siendo enterrada bajo el suelo de Valhalla que se abrió con un temblor para que las almas de los caídos pudieran retener a la oscuridad y cerraran el suelo de nuevo, terminando con aquella pesadilla que había perseguido sus vidas.

-Ya esta...-susurro Acacia.-...¡Ya esta!

-¡Chúpate esa, rey!-grito Kenzi levantando las manos.

Odín y Atenea se miraron antes de observar a Bo, quien todavía sostenía el cuerpo de Lauren entre sus brazos besando su mejilla mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y una sola lágrima caía por su rostro danoles la claridad de lo que estaba pasando entre las dos.

-Lauren...-mustió Odín.

Kenzi dejo de saltar y Acacia miro a la sucubo y a la doctora con lágrimas en los ojos, la humana se acercó lentamente donde su mejor amiga estaba sosteniendo a la doctora y la miro llevandose una mano a los labios.

-BoBo...-susurro Kenzi.

-No voy a vivir sin ella, Kenzi...-dijo Bo.-...no quiero volver a vivir sin ella.

Kenzi negó con la cabeza colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Lauren mientras suspiraba.

Nada iba a hacer a Bo cambiar de opinión igual que en su momento, nada le había hecho a ella superar la perdida de Hale.

-No, Bo...-susurro Kenzi.

Pero Bo no la escuchó mientras levantaba la espada para terminar ella misma con su vida cuando, de la nada, el cuerpo de Lauren comenzó a brillar y a desaparecer ante la mirada de Bo.

-No...espera...-susurro Bo.-...¡Lauren!

Levantó la espada intentando desaparecer con la mujer que amaba cuando, de repente, Odín la detuvo mirando el brillo de Lauren con una sonrisa mientras veía a todos los héroes de Valhalla unidos alrededor de ellos con sus manos cogidas y recitando un suave murmullo.

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto Kenzi a Acacia.

-Están salvando a Lauren...-murmuro Acacia.

Bo miro el brillo hacer desaparecer a Lauren hasta no dejar nada más que una sola burbuja dorada que flotó hasta su mano que abrió para sostenerla con la sorpresa escrita en su cara.

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto Bo.

-Es el alma de Lauren.-sonrió Odín.-...los héroes han reconocido su valentía y la tuya...es su regalo para vosotras.

Bo miro a Odín y de nuevo a la esfera delante de ella antes de dejar escapar una sonrisa ante la posibilidad que se presentaba ante ella.

-Adelante, Bo.-dijo Atenea.-...ve a revivir a tu mujer.

La sucubo sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos mirando a todos los heroes antes de coger a Kenzi y Acacia que ya la habían comenzado a seguir y salir de Valhalla con la orbe entre sus manos.

-¿Kenz...?-pregunto Rick.

-Rápido Rick...-dijo Kenzi.-...tenemos que...Lauren...

Y no hubo tiempo para nada más mientras se lanzaban a la carrera de llegar al Orbe de la vida lo antes posible.

La carrera por devolver a Lauren su alma y poder ser felices de una vez y para siempre.


	22. Chapter 22

**Nota de Autor:**No pensaba subirlo hasta mañana pero dado que os mereceis todo, ahí va, disfrutadlo...

Ya queda poquito para el final...

* * *

**Capitulo 22: Love Will Find A Way**

Durante toda su vida como sucubo, Bo había pasado los límites de velocidad muchas más veces de las que quería reconocer, aunque nunca había sido tan importante como ahora.

Se estaba jugando no solo la vida de Lauren, si no la suya.

Lo que había dicho en Valhalla era la demoledora verdad a la que se había enfrentado antes de destruir al rey oscuro, ella se negaba a vivir una vida sin Lauren Lewis en ella.

-¡Dejad paso!

La voz de Rick nada más llegar al complejo hicieron que todos los trabajadores se apartaran mientras el Ash abría el paso para que Bo corriera por delante de todos ellos hasta llegar a la habitación de Lauren y ver que su cuerpo estaba exactamente como ella lo había dejado la última vez que habían estado allí.

-Lauren...Lo amor estoy aquí.-dijo Bo acercándose al cristal.

Los demás miraban por el cristal justo fuera de la habitación con total expectación mientras Rick daba la orden de quitar el cristal que cubría a Lauren para que Bo pudiera tocarla.

-Venga...-murmuro Evony.

-Puedes hacerlo, hija.-susurro Aife.-...puedes hacerlo.

Dentro del cuarto, Bo acarició la cara de Lauren con una sonrisa mientras cogía el orbe dorado en su mano y lo ponía sobre el pecho de la doctora para luego mirar la cara de Lauren esperando una reacción.

Cualquier reacción de ella...

_Vamos, Lauren...lucha por ti...y por mi..._

La luz comenzó a brillar lentamente mientras el orbe se introducía dentro del pecho de la doctora haciendo a Bo mirar entre el pecho y la cara de Lauren con la esperanza forzando cada latido de su corazón.

-Despierta Lauren...-susurro Bo.-...te amo...

Y como si fuera una orden, los dos ojos marrones claros debido a la ceguera de Lauren se abrieron para chocar suavemente con los oscuros de Bo quien no pudo reprimir una risa y un par de lágrimas mientras la veía despertar.

Sana y salva...y a su lado...

-¿Bo...?-susurro Lauren.

-No hables ahora...-susurro Bo.-...dios, Lauren, me alegro tanto de que estés despierta.

Lauren dejo escapar una sonrisa mientras cogía la mano de Bo con esfuerzo y la sucubo la tomaba entre las suyas con todo el cariño que su corazón podía expresar girándose a su espalda para asentir hacia donde los demás estaban mirando la escena en completa admiración.

-¡Toma ya!-gritaron Rick y Kenzi.

Todos comenzaron a saltar por las alegres noticias mientras la alegría se apoderaba de todos ellos y finalmente parecía que iban a poder vivir tranquilos ahora que por fin todos estaban juntos de nuevo.

-¿Ash?-pregunto uno de los enfermeros.

-Llama a los médicos, Shark.-dijo Rick.-...que vengan a ver a Lauren, se ha despertado.

El enfermero lo miro con sorpresa antes de correr por toda la sala dando saltos mientras el Ash respiraba profundamente y sentía las lágrimas picar sus ojos.

Finalmente...finalmente podían respirar en paz...

**-Cross My Heart-**

Dos días más tarde y tras una recuperación lenta pero segura, habían quitado todos los aparatos del cuerpo de Lauren aunque todavía pensaban dejarla un día más en observación solo por si acaso.

Al fin y al cabo no todos los días tenían un caso prácticamente de muerte, revivido.

-¿Se puede?

Lauren sonrió cuando sintió Bo entrar en el cuarto, la sucubo llevaba un enorme de rosas rojas que dejó en la mesita al lado de la doctora antes de inclinarse y darle un pequeño beso en los labios para luego sentarse en la silla que estaba a su lado y cogerle las manos.

Bo parecía nerviosa y Lauren ni siquiera podía culparla, al fin y al cabo, la noche anterior le había pedido que se fuera a dormir a la casa club porque hoy quería hablar con ella seriamente del único tema que las dos habían esquivado durante tanto tiempo.

Su relación.

-¿Y bien?-murmuro Bo mirando a los ojos pálidos que parecían atravesarla.

-Bo, te he llamado porque creo y se que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, es hora de que definamos nuestra relación.-dijo Lauren.-...necesitamos saber donde estamos antes de mirar hacia adelante.

Bo asintió, no sabía muy bien que podía esperar a aquellas alturas pero estaba segura de que no iba a dejar de luchar por Lauren aunque ella no la perdonara ahora mismo.

Podría pasarse toda la vida peleando por ella si fuese necesario.

-Cuando te fuiste...me hiciste daño, Bo.-susurro Lauren.-...pensé que había dejado atrás el drama que significaba estar contigo pero como siempre, tienes una manera única de envolverme con tu esencia y cuando te fuiste, pensé que de alguna manera no me necesitabas.

-Eso no es así...-dijo Bo.-...Lauren yo te he amado creo que desde la primera vez, pero fui tan estúpida, tan inmadura que ni siquiera me di cuenta de ello hasta que ya no estabas más aquí. Fue el miedo a perderte lo que me hizo alejarte de la misión para rescatar a Kenzi, pensé que quizá si te llevaba conmigo, si alguien sabía lo importante que eras para mi, te usarían en mi contra y no...yo no podía hacerte eso...no podía ponerte en peligro por mi.

Lauren asintió mientras apretaba la mano de Bo con cariño sintiendo las emociones jugar en el cuerpo de la sucubo haciéndole entender que esta vez, ella le estaba hablando con el corazón.

_Como siempre había querido..._

-Lo entendí más adelante, Bo, de verdad que sabía que intentabas protegerme de los peligros de ir a buscar a Kenzi pero...¿no crees que habría sido mejor decírmelo?-pregunto Lauren.-...¿no crees que habría sido mejor hacerme parte de tu vida en vez de lanzarme a un lado? Fueron tres años de infierno por todo lo que pasó pero Bo, fue mucho peor porque pensaba que no volvería a verte nunca más.

Bo suspiró, para ella había sido un mal sueño todo ese tiempo sin Lauren, sin su sonrisa o sus charlas sobre isotopos y otras muchas cosas que no entendían y que aún así hacían a la doctora mucho más sexy a sus ojos.

-Te entiendo, para mi fue exactamente lo mismo aunque se que no me crees ya que no he tenido la delicadeza de demostrarlo pero, te lo juro Lauren, te amo.-susurro Bo.-...te he amado antes y te amo más ahora, después de saber lo mucho que has hecho, lo mucho que has sufrido por mí y para mí.

-¿Has visto todo?-pregunto Lauren.

-Cada memoria tuya, cada combate salvando a nuestras familias.-sonrió Bo tocando la mejilla de Lauren.-...gracias por eso, Lo, gracias por salvar a los demás y a mi madre y a Trick.

-No pude salvar a Vex...-murmuro Lauren.

Bo colocó una mano sobre la barbilla de Lauren levantando su cabeza a pesar que sabía que no podía verla y se acerco hasta ella para besarla, como tantas veces Lauren se había detenido para hablar con ella cuando no se había sentido suficiente.

Lauren usaba palabras y ella usaba los besos pero todo quería decir lo mismo.

_Confianza...aceptación..._

-Se lo que estas pasando Lauren, lo que pasaste con Vex yo también lo viví con Nadia, con Ciara, con Rainer y con tantos otros que no pude salvar...-susurro Bo.

-Con Hale...-dijo Lauren.-...¿viste a Hale?

-Si...y Kenzi quiere hablar contigo personalmente de eso, ¿Sabes?-sonrió Bo.-...salvaste a su amor y yo realmente no tengo como agradecértelo.

Lauren cerró los ojos antes el contacto de Bo contra su piel para poder sentir todo el amor que fluía por la sucubo, su relación era una condena y aún así, les era imposible no sentirse como lo hacían en aquel momento.

Pero Bo no quería fallos esta vez y estaba dispuesta a poner todo de su parte en intentarlo de nuevo.

Solo necesitaba una última oportunidad.

-Lauren, se que he cometido muchos errores y no pretendo que lo olvides todo y me perdones.-susurro Bo.-...pero tampoco quiero que te alejes de mí...y...Lo, yo solo se que te amo y que perderte me ha hecho ver que te necesito aquí, a mi lado, no como mi doctora ni como mi amiga, si no como mi mujer.

-¿No detrás de ti? ¿No en la sombra?-pregunto Lauren algo sorprendida.

-No más...-dijo Bo.-...te quiero a mi lado, porque se que sin ti para mantenerme en el suelo, sin tu amor para hacer los días dignos de lucha no podré hacer nada en esta vida y yo quiero vivir, Lo y quiero hacerlo contigo.

Las emociones se desbordaron sobre Lauren mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Bo para envolverla en beso apasionado que la hizo inclinarse encima de la sucubo dejandole a ella todo el peso de los dos cuerpos que se forzaban por acoplarse más.

-Lauren...-susurro Bo con sus ojos brillando intensamente azules.-...no voy a poder...

-Cállate, sucubo.-gruño Lauren.-...he pasado demasiado tiempo sin ti y esperando esta declaración para no terminarla como llevo años queriendo hacerlo.

Bo sonrió mientras la besaba de nuevo, siendo ella esta vez la que se inclinara para dejar a Lauren lentamente sobre su cama de hospital con ella subiendo lentamente encima de la doctora sin separar una los labios de la otra.

_Al cuerno los cristales, que miren si quieren..._

Lauren suspiro mientras Bo dejaba besos por su barbilla y su cuello, la mordía creando más excitación en su cuerpo mientras ya podía sentirse más que lista para la sucubo que la tocaba con caricias expertas haciéndola vibrar.

-Te amo...Lauren...-suspiro Bo en sus pechos.

-No más que yo...-gruño Lauren cuando sintió que la mordisqueaba.-...no...más que yo...

Bo sonrió mientras seguía besando el camino hasta su objetivo que encontró más que listo para ella, la sensación de esta Lauren, retorciéndose debajo de ella era algo que siempre le quitaría la respiración y en ese momento, después de tanto tiempo, parecía casi como morir e ir de nuevo al cielo.

Hasta su sucubo interior gruía de placer por las caricias y los besos de Lauren, quien había lanzado las mantas del hospital por encima de ellas para darles más privacidad.

-Bo...-sollozó Lauren.

Bo suspiro antes de atacar la zona que tenía en mente y hacer a la doctora arquearse mientras se empujaba más en su interior, cerrando los ojos cuando las mismas emociones que sentía Lauren la golpearon con fuerza.

-Sucubo, sube aquí ahora mismo y besame.-gruño Lauren.

Bo beso su centro una vez más antes de subir a los labios de Lauren para besarlo con pasión cuando sintió una de las manos de la doctora acomodarse en su mejilla mientras la otra buscaba los dedos de su otra mano con una sonrisa.

-Te amo...-susurro Lauren.

-Y yo a ti.-mustió Bo.

Después, los dedos hicieron su recorrido penetrando en el interior de las dos quienes comenzaron a moverse lentamente, sintiendo cada roce como el primero, cada beso como el más inocente y cada latido del corazón como si fuera el último.

Hasta que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la fuerza de su acometidas aumento, las respiraciones se aceleraron y, en la intensidad del momento, las dos gritaron el nombre de la otra mientras sentían que, por fin, podían liberarse del todo.

Por fin estaban juntas y esta vez sería para siempre.

* * *

-Aquí huele a sexo.

-Oh, por favor...

-Callaos los dos.

-Que un dios tenga que escuchar esto...

-Venga ya, eres un aburrido.

Bo despertó con el sonido de las voces mientras sentía rápidamente los efectos de su momento de pasión con Lauren que todavía parecía descansar a su lado y, con una sonrisa, beso la frente de la doctora antes de ver una sombra en la puerta del cuarto del hospital.

-¿Kenzi?

-BoBo, esta no es manera de presentarse a los dioses.

Bo miro a su alrededor para identificar a Kenzi, Rick, Ráfaga, Odín y Atenea quienes miraban entre vergüenza, fascinación, diversión e indiferencia mientras ella se daba cuenta de que los cinco estaban en la misma habitación donde ella y Lauren habían tenido sexo momentos atrás.

_Oh...¡venga ya!_

-¿Necesitáis algo?-dijo Bo tapándose con las mantas mientras cubría a Lauren con las otras.

-Eh...si...-dijo Odín.-...queremos hablar con vosotras, pero en un sitio más tranquilo y con...más ropa.

-Anticuado...-susurro Atenea.

Odín le lanzó una mirada mientras Bo suspiraba moviendo a Lauren lentamente quien se despertó y, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había más gente alrededor de ellas.

-¿Cariño?-murmuro la doctora.

-Odín, Atenea, Kenzi, Rick y Ráfaga están aquí.-dijo Bo.-...quieren hablar con otras en otro lugar.

-¿Los dioses?-pregunto Lauren agarrando las mantas.

-Los mismos.-dijo Atenea.-...y ahora, si nos disculpáis, os esperamos fuera para ir a...¿como se llamaba?

-La casa club.-dijo Kenzi.

-Ah, eso...-dijo Atenea.-...allí podremos hablar de vuestro futuro.

Bo asintió lentamente mientras Lauren se rascaba la cabeza y levantaba su mano que conecto con el brazo de la sucubo que de inmediato la cogió para besar sus nudillos y mirarla mientras escuchaba la última frase de Kenzi.

-Te dije que tendrían wow-chika-wow-wow...-susurro Kenzi.-...me debes veinte, Ricky.

-Maldita sucubo.-rió Rick.-...me ha hecho perder mi primera apuesta...

-¡Te he oído, Kenzi!-grito Bo.

-¡Lo se, cielo!-rió Kenzi.-...¡pero he ganado!

Bo sonrió mientras Lauren le acariciaba la cara para besarla en los labios sabiendo que tenían una charla con los dos dioses que, por suerte, podrían afrontar las dos juntas.

Porque juntas, eran invencibles.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23: Forever Means Party**

La reunión en la casa club trajo más gente de la que en principio podía entrar en la casa, por suerte, que no tuviera paredes hacía más fácil mover los muebles y así, pudieron finalmente ambientar el lugar para que todos estuvieran tranquilos.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Bo sentándose en el sofá al lado de Lauren.

-Bueno, ya que hemos resuelto todo este tema con una buena victoria, tanto Atenea como yo estamos en la obligación moral de venir a advertiros sobre un tema que, para muchos de vosotros, es importante.

-No te cojo...-murmuro Kenzi.

-Mortalidad, humana.-dijo Atenea.-...por si no te has dado cuenta, tanto tu como tu hermano y Lauren sois humanos, con lo cual, moriréis mucho antes que todos los demás que estamos aquí.

Ante la mención de aquel futuro, Ráfaga abrazó a Rick mientras Hale pasaba una mano sobre los hombros de Kenzi y Bo besaba la frente de Lauren apretándola contra ella cariñosamente.

-Es definitivamente un problema...-murmuro Tamsin.

-¿Podrías usar el mismo método que usaste para convertir a Taft?-pregunto Dyson mirando a Lauren.-...la operación salió bien.

Lauren negó con la cabeza, la operación de Taft había sido arriesgada y no tenía los mismos instrumentos que aquella vez para llevar a cabo aquella tarea, además de ser tremendamente dolorosa.

Y no iba a hacer a Kenzi y Rick pasar por aquello.

-No puedo Dyson, tu sabes lo doloroso que fue para ti y para él.-dijo Lauren.-...y aún así, solo podría hacerlo con Kenzi y Rick, yo no podría y solo lo haría con Faes que conociese mucho y tuviera total confianza.

Dyson asintió, él no había conocido demasiado todo el proceso pero cabía la posibilidad de que Rick o Kenzi no salieran bien de aquello.

Aparte de la segura muerte de los Fae que eligieran.

-Entonces...-murmuro Rick.

-Entonces encontraremos otra manera.-dijo Lauren quien agarro la mano de Bo para besar sus nudillos.

-Por suerte para vosotras, teneis a dioses de vuestra parte.-dijo Odín.-...he llamado a las Moiras para intentar resolver esta situación.

-¿Las Moiras?-pregunto Evony.-...¿te refieres a las tres perras del destino?

Atenea se mordió los labios para no echarse a reír mientras Odín levantaba las cejas cuando de repente, se hizo un viento frío alrededor de ellos que dio pasó a las tres diosas del destino que no parecían estar muy contentas de estar allí.

-Odín, que sepas que esto paga con creces el favor.-dijo una de ellas.

-Claro...-murmuro él.

Las Moiras entonces miraron al grupo de Fae y humanos con una pequeña sonrisa que no fue muy bien recibida mientras sacaban de sus bolsillos tres hilos de vida y los colocaban delante de ellos.

-Sería tan fácil.-dijo la más baja de las tres.-...un cortecito y...puff

Bo dejo escapar un gruñido de forma inconsciente brillando su mirada azul a las Moiras que parecían querer retarla mientras Lauren colocaba una mano sobre la sucubo y miraba a las diosas con una sonrisa.

-Entonces...¿porque no?-pregunto la doctora.

Tanto Kenzi como Rick miraron a la doctora que parecía saber exactamente a donde llevaba todo aquello o, por lo menos, estaba completamente tranquila ante el aspecto de morir por el designio de los dioses.

-Eres una insolente...-dijo otra de las diosas.

-No en serio.-dijo Lauren.-...¿porque no? Quiero decir, somos débiles, prescindibles pero aquí estamos, en un mundo de Fae luchando con los Fae a su mismo nivel.

-Eso es cierto.-dijo Bo.-...tanto ella como Kenzi y Rick han demostrado su valía en este mundo.

Las Moiras se miraron entre ellas antes de observar las afirmaciones en las caras de Odín y Atenea, parecían estar sorprendidas de la capacidad de los humanos pero aún así, darle la vida eterna a tres humanos era pedir mucho.

Quizá demasiado...

-No se...-susurro la última de las hermanas.

-Moiras, por favor.-dijo Ráfaga.-...son importantes aquí, mucho más de lo que podéis imaginar.

Las Moiras miraron a la valkyria y luego de nuevo a los humanos antes de compartir el mismo pensamiento con una última mirada entre ellas y sonreír creando otra nebula de viento que tapó la visión de todos los que estaban allí.

-Entonces...-dijo la primera hermana que desapareció y apareció rápidamente cogiendo la cara de Kenzi.

-Quizá podamos...-dijo la segunda hermana repitiendo a su hermana mayor y agarrando la cara de Rick.

-Solucionarlo...-dijo la tercera hermana agarrando a Lauren de la cara.

Las miradas conectaron por sorpresa antes de que Las Moiras comenzaran a temblar haciendo a los humanos temblar con ellas mientras las memorias del pasado, presente y futuro se mezclaban hasta que finalmente, las diosas los soltaron haciéndolos caer al suelo.

-¿¡Chicos!?-grito Trick.

Hale cogió a Kenzi entre sus brazos acunándola suavemente mientras le acariciaba la cara y la miraba, viendo a la pequeña rusa despertar lentamente con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Las Moiras.

-Wow...-dijo ella.

-¿Cariño?-murmuro Hale.

-Kenzi Malikov...-susurro la hermana mayor.-...tu arrojo, tu corazón y tu devoción te preceden para ser una de las humanas más grandes de este mundo, por eso yo, como diosa del destino, te concedo la vida eterna...y la divinidad de las valkyrias, solo porque se que te encantará patear traseros.

-Genial...-murmuro Kenzi.

Hale sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza mientras su corazón gritaba de alivio sabiendo que Kenzi no moriría por envejecer y podrían tener la vida prometida que tanto deseaban. Mientras tanto, Ráfaga sostenía a Rick con la mirada llena de lágrimas mientras golpeaba suavemente su mejilla.

-Richard...-susurro Ráfaga.-...no te atrevas a dejarme, estúpido, no luchaste tanto por mi para nada...

-Claro...que no...-mustió él abriendo los ojos.

-Richard Malikov...-dijo la hermana mediana.-...tu liderazgo, tu estabilidad y tu determinación te han llevado a ser el señor de los Faes de la luz y el futuro conciliador entre ellos, por eso yo, como diosa del destino, te concedo la vida eterna.

-¿En serio?-susurro Ráfaga.

-Tu y yo para siempre, guerrera.-dijo Rick.-...de verdad.

Ráfaga sonrió mientras agarraba la camisa del joven y lo besaba en los labios descargando todo su alivio al pensar en todo lo que les quedaba juntos por vivir y que ya no tendría que preocuparse de su corto periodo de vida.

-Felicidades, hermanita.-dijo Tamsin agarrando a Dyson de la mano.

-Eso, felicidades, hermanita.-rió el lobo.

La valkyria los miro pero no hizo demasiado caso mientras el ruido la distrajo viendo a Bo caer al lado de Lauren y coger a la doctora en sus brazos mientras la hermana más pequeña de La Moiras se separaba de ella y la miraba con completa admiración.

-Increíble...-susurro la diosa.

-¿Lauren?-murmuro Bo.-...cariño, ¿estas bien?

-Bo...-dijo Lauren.-...me duele la cabeza del choque...

La sucubo miro a la diosa que se había reunido con sus hermanas y miraban a Lauren como si estuvieran viendo algo sobre humano antes de inclinarse ante ellas y mirarlas con completa admiración.

-Lauren Lewis, majestad, no podemos negarle su vida eterna.-dijo la diosa más joven.-...su bondad, el poder que, incluso como humana poseé y su completa dedicación a los Fae y humanos la hacen más que merecedora.

-Gracias...-susurro Lauren mirando entre las diosas y Bo.-...¿majestad?

-He visto su futuro, señora...-dijo la diosa.-...reinando junto a la reina en la unión de Faes y humano, su mujer y usted serán la paz en siglos de tormenta.

Bo sonrió besando la frente de Lauren mientras cogía su mano y la ayudaba a levantarse pasando las manos por su cintura mientras Las Moiras se inclinaban una vez más hacia ellas y sonreían.

-Larga vida a las reinas.-susurraron antes de desaparecer.

El viento, ahora más leve se hizo presente de nuevo mientras las diosas desaparecían mientras Atenea y Odín se miraban con la sorpresa escrita en sus caras y la tranquilidad volviendo al ambiente de la casa club.

-Vale...-dijo Atenea.

-A sido fácil.-dijo Odín quien luego miro a Kenzi.-...por cierto, Kenzi, como valkyria ahora estas a mi cargo, entrenamiento en Valhalla, el lunes a las seis de la mañana.

-¿¡Que!?-grito Kenzi haciendo reír a Ráfaga y Tamsin.

-Procedimiento normal.-murmuro Odín.-...¿Atenea?

-Oh, claro...-rió la diosa mirando a Rick.-...Richard, como conciliador tengo mucho que enseñarte, nuestras clases comienzan el lunes a las siete y media de la mañana.

-¿¡Como!?-grito Rick.

Los dos se miraron con cara de preocupación para luego mirar a Lauren, quien simplemente seguía estando sostenida por Bo mirándolos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y ella?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Es reina.-dijo Odín.-...no tenemos nada que enseñarle.

-Además, si lo intentamos seguramente ella termine enseñándonos algo y ya estoy mayor para ir al colegio.-dijo Atenea.

Lauren rió mientras los dos dioses comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente levantando sus manos en señal de despedida y recordando una vez más las clases que Kenzi y Rick tenían por delante.

Algo que no les hizo ninguna gracia.

-Suertuda...-susurro Rick.

-Eso, eso...-dijo Kenzi.

Lauren los miro antes de besar a Bo y mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa mientras tomaba sus manos y dejaba escapar un suspiro por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Bo.

-Si...ahora si.-dijo Lauren.-...aunque creo que esto solo puede mejorar de una manera.

-¿Cual?-dijo la sucubo acercándose a la doctora.

-Una fiesta...-dijo Lauren.-...en el Dahl.

Bo la miro con una sonrisa antes de asentir sabiendo perfectamente que Kenzi y Rick la habían oído y ya comenzaban a planearla con el resto de la casa quien parecía por fin lista para volver a vivir la vida.

La que se habían ganado a pulso.

-Me parece una manera de mejorar esto perfecta...-susurro Bo besando a Lauren una vez más.

El futuro estaba con ellos esta vez y eso era todo lo que les importaba.

**-Cross My Heart-**

Dos semanas más tarde, Bo y Kenzi caminaban hacia el Dahl detallando los últimos planes que la sucubo quería llevar a cabo en aquel mismo momento, durante la fiesta de celebración por la libertad.

-Entonces, ¿que te parece?-pregunto Bo.

-¿Que que me parece?-pregunto Kenzi mirando a su mejor amiga.-...cariño, Lauren va a hacerte el amor allí mismo delante de todo el mundo en cuanto te...

Kenzi se detuvo al ver los ojos de Bo flashear a azul y rodó sus ojos recordando que era una sucubo y como tal, cualquier implicación al sexo solía excitarla.

Incluso las que ella decía.

-Vuelve al mundo, BoBo.-dijo Kenzi.-...tienes una misión especial...

-¿Y si dice que no?-pregunto Bo.

El nerviosismo estaba tan presente en Bo que Kenzi casi tuvo que reir ante lo absurdo de la pregunta de su mejor amiga, conocía a Lauren lo suficiente para poder asegurar al cien por cien que la doctora no se negaría a aquello.

-Respira BoBo.-dijo Kenzi dándole un abrazo.-...ya estamos aquí, ¿lista?

-No...-murmuro Bo.-...estoy muerta de miedo.

-Venga mujer, has luchado contra oscuridad, tu destino, tu naturaleza...-dijo Kenzi.-...y muchas cosas más ¿y te asusta Lauren?

-Lauren puede dar miedo.-dijo Bo.

Kenzi negó con la cabeza antes de empujar a Bo y lanzarla dentro del Dahl entrando ella detrás para cerrar la puerta e ir directamente hacia la mesa donde estaba todo el grupo y sonreír.

-Atención a esto...-susurro caminando al pequeño escenario del Dahl.

Todos y especialmente Lauren observaron a Kenzi coger el micrófono del Dahl mientras Bo se escondía entre la gente hasta llegar detrás de su mejor amiga y cerrar los ojos para tomar aire y soltarlo lentamente.

-Un momento de atención, señores.-dijo Kenzi silenciando a todo el Dahl.-...esta noche la futura tiene una petición muy especial de la que le gustaría que todos formarais parte.

Bo miro a Kenzi dándole un pequeño abrazo antes de caminar hacia delante y coger el micrófono respirando una vez más antes de clavar sus ojos en Lauren y sonreír mirando la sorpresa en la doctora.

-Como muchos sabéis, durante muchos años de mi vida he huido de todo esto, mis responsabilidades, mi futuro, mi vida aquí, todo era raro para mí, un sentido que muchos de vosotros me habéis hecho entender con cariño y una enorme familia a la que adoro con mi vida.-susurro Bo.-...y aún así, con todos estos amigos y aventuras, en mi vida siempre ha faltado algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que me hiciera sentir importante.

Kenzi suspiro de alegría mientras pasaba el brazo de Hale por su hombro y se apoyaba en su pecho viendo a Lauren sonreír mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse sabiendo que la doctora ya sospechaba lo que Bo había planeado.

-Ese alguien era tu, Lauren. Tu eres con quien quiero despertarme todos los días y con que quiero irme a dormir todas las noches, contigo quiero hacer el amor y tener hijos y contigo quiero enfrentar todos los días hasta que no me quede ni un gramo de respiración en el cuerpo.-dijo Bo sin quitar la mirada de Lauren.-...te amo, Lauren Lewis y se que contigo mi vida será completa, por eso aquí, delante de nuestros amigos y familia quiero pedirte una sola cosa...

Se bajo del pequeño escenario caminando lentamente hasta llegar a Lauren quien ya tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras ella se arrodillaba delante de la rubia y, con una sonrisa, sacaba la pequeña cajita roja que había comprado unos días antes.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto Bo abriendo la cajita para revelar un anillo dorado con varios diamantes blancos.

-Bo...-susurro Lauren.-...¡si! ¡claro que si!

La sucubo sonrió antes de sacar el anillo para colocárselo a su prometida y besarla pasionalmente en los labios mientras el Dahl entero estallaba en una fiesta de gritos y felicitaciones que seguirían durante toda la noche.

Porque ahora, el futuro era suyo...

Y era eterno.

* * *

**Nota Autor:**Ok chicos, el próximo ya es el final de esta historia (ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh) muchisimas gracias a todos por vuestro tiempo, sois los mejores.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24: Future (Epilogo)**

**Seis meses después...**

-Estas absolutamente preciosa.

Bo sonrió cuando su madre y su abuelo la miraron mientras ella le daba los últimos toques a su vestido más intentando calmarse a si misma que terminar de arreglarse para el día más importante de su existencia.

Su boda con Lauren.

-Hija, Lauren se va a derretir en cuanto te vea.-dijo Aife.

-Esa es la idea, madre...-dijo Bo con una sonrisa.

Le parecía increíble que finalmente hubiera llegado aquel día pero allí estaban, listas para dar el paso más importante de su vida y para es momento, Bo había elegido un vestido de novia blanco con poca cola y con los hombros al descubierto ya que el calor del verano podía hacerse insoportable.

Mucho más en el campo privado de los Santiago, lugar del que se habían enamorado poco después de ver los cerezos decorando todo el lugar con su suave manto blanco.

-Y aquí están tus damas de honor perfectas.-dijo Kenzi entrando en el cuarto.

Tanto ella como Tamsin llevaban vestidos rojos largos y elegantes que seguramente serían la envidia del lugar mientras Aife había optado por un escotado vestido azul oscuro y Trick había elegido un chaqué negro ya que aparte de ser familia, también sería el encargado de oficiar la boda.

-Perfecto...-susurro Bo.-...entonces, si no falta nada...

-¿Hija?-dijo Aife.-...un momento...

Bo se detuvo cuando su madre se acercó a ella y le dio su bendición haciendo los ojos de la sucubo humedecerse mientras Aife besaba su frente y le sonreía colocando las manos en su cara.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, mi vida...-susurro.

-Gracias...mama...-susurro Bo.-...te quiero...

-Y yo a ti...-dijo Aife quien luego rió.-...será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que echemos a perder el maquillaje.

Bo asintió cogiendo la madre de su madre y la de su abuelo mientras salían de la casa club dirección al campo para celebrar el día que siempre llevaría en el corazón.

El día en el que juraría su amor por Lauren ante todos.

* * *

Lauren sonrió mientras la carroza se paraba delante del Dahl, el lugar que ella había elegido para prepararse para su boda y sus padrinos de boda aparecían con sus enormes sonrisas y sus perfectos esmóquines.

-Estas hermosa, Lauren.-dijo Hale.

-Bo va a tener un sucu-ataque cuando te vea.-dijo Dyson.

La doctora rió antes de coger la mano de sus padrinos que la ayudaron a subir después darle sus respectivos abrazos. Para transportarla habían elegido una hermosa carroza con dos caballos marrones pura sangre que daban todo el aspecto de llevar a alguien real a su cargo.

-No mentían cuando dijeron que quitarías el aliento.

Ráfaga y Rick la esperaban dentro de la carroza con enormes sonrisas mientras daban su mejor pose de pareja perfecta, ella con su vestido verde oliva y el con su esmoquin negro dando toda una clase de elegancia.

-¿Nerviosa?-pregunto Rick.

-No...solo...-dijo Lauren.-...no se, feliz, nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

-Es el día de tu boda, Lauren.-dijo Ráfaga.-...ya era hora de que puedas disfrutarla.

Lauren sonrió mientras se pasaba una mano por el vestido blanco que había elegido, como Bo, el de la doctora llevaba los hombros al aire pero a diferencia que su futura esposa, Lauren había decidido hacerlo casi un vestido de fiesta eligiendo que no tuviera cola y que no pasara de los tobillos en longitud.

Un trabajo perfecto de Evony.

-Ahí vamos.-dijo Hale desde fuera.

-Ahí vamos...-susurro Lauren cogiendo las manos de Ráfaga y Rick.

A sellar, de una vez y para siempre su amor por Bo delante de todo lo que conocía y de los dos mundos en los que había crecido.

-...y por el poder que me a sido concedido yo, como rey de la sangre os declaro matrimonio, a efectos de todos los Fae y de todos los humanos.-dijo Trick con una sonrisa.-...¡adelante ese beso!

Bo sonrió antes de acercar a Lauren y besarla con toda la felicidad que sentía dentro de ella, podía sentir que la doctora le contestaba de la misma manera y que por fin, podía celebrar su amor sin tener que temer nada de nadie.

Ya no tenían que esconderse.

-Esto es para siempre, Bo...-susurro Lauren.

-Eso es...-dijo Bo acercando sus labios de nuevo.-...para siempre...

Las dos se besaron de nuevo con renovada energía mientras los demás celebraban la boda, la unidad y finalmente el ver a Bo y a Lauren juntas sin ningún tipo de problema rodeándolas.

Ahora si, les iba a esperar un futuro prometedor...

**-Cross My Heart-**

**Tres años más tarde...**

-¡Ni una más!-grito Kenzi.

-¡Voy a matarlo!-grito Ráfaga.

-¡Dyson! ¡Eres lobo castrado!-grito Tamsin.

-¡Traspaso de chi!-grito Lauren.-..¡quien se queda embarazada así!

Evony tuvo que aguantar la risa mientras desde fuera, los gritos que venían del paritorio se escuchaban con fuerza creando la ansiedad en Bo, Hale, Richard y Dyson que se encogían de hombros cada vez que alguna de ellas, o las cuatro, comenzaban a insultarlos.

-Ya es suerte que las cuatro se quedaran embarazadas al mismo tiempo.-murmuro Richard.

-Tu fuiste el que dijo que la luna era la noche más fértil.-dijo Bo.-...y yo realmente no pensé...

-Por lo menos a nosotros no van a castrarnos...-dijo Hale.-...o en tu caso, Bo, a alimentarte.

-Callaos.-dijo Dyson mientras los demás sonreían.

Miraron la sala del paritorio donde las cuatro mujeres que estaban a punto de dar a luz a su hijo, en el caso de Bo y Hale e hijas en el caso de Richard y Dyson, seguían lanzando insultos que nadie se atrevía a mencionar cuando, de repente, una de las enfermeras apareció de la nada y los miro con cara de miedo mientras señalaba hacia dentro.

-Ya están listas.-dijo al enfermera.-...¿van a entrar?

-¿Tenemos que entrar?-pregunto Richard.

Los demás lo miraron antes de que Rick suspirara y asintiera entrando cada uno a la sala mientras veían a las mujeres ya de parto con sus respectivos médicos.

-Oh dios...-murmuraron Dyson y Rick al tiempo.

Lo siguiente que supieron fue que el lobo y el humano caían al suelo mientras Bo levantaba una ceja y Hale negaba con la cabeza caminando hacia sus mujeres que parecían estar pasándolo realmente mal.

-Shhh...ya esta mi amor...-susurro Bo.

-Duele como el infierno, Bo...-sollozo Lauren.

-Estoy aquí.-mustió Bo besando su cabeza.-...te amo...Lauren y me estas dando el mejor regalo de mi vida, cariño, puedes hacerlo.

-Te amo...-susurro Lauren.

El doctor las miro con una sonrisa antes de pedirle a Lauren un último empujón y, al mismo tiempo, cuatro llantos distintos resonarán por toda la sala mientras Dyson y Rick despertaban de su desmayo y caminaban hacia sus esposas.

-Aquí tenéis, chicas.-dijo el doctor.-...el pequeño campeón...

-Hola...-sonrió Bo cogiendo su manita.-...es perfecto, Lauren.

-Si que lo es...-dijo Lauren mirando la cara de su hijo mientras besaba su frente.-...bienvenido a nuestro hogar, pequeño Ethan.

Un hogar donde, por una vez, solo se crearían memorias felices de la vida que tenían por delante.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** ¡Mil gracias! Chicos, como siempre un placer haber compartido esta historia con vosotros, de verdad.

Ahora, como ya hice antes, me retiro a preparar la próxima (que la hay) pero para dejaros con la miel en los labios, voy a presentaros un poco de lo que será.

**Faegance**

AU. Siglos atrás, un humano cometió el peor error de su vida al condenar al rey de los Fae a pasar el resto de su vida en el llamado tren de la muerte y así creando el debacle en una raza que estaba en pleno apogeo.

Ahora, las tres hijas de ese rey han crecido para vengarse de la raza que los hizo caer y recuperar el estatus que les pertenece. La sucubo, Bo, la mesmer, Kenzi y la valkyria, Tamsin, tienen un plan en mente y para llevarlo a cabo, solo necesitan una sola cosa.

Su poder de seducción.

Los humanos Lauren, Dyson y Hale Lewis son las victimas elegidas al ser los humanos más reconocidos de su ciudad donde los Fae ahora estan asentados. Como doctora forense experta en medicina y detectives profesionales y antiguos militares, los humanos tienen una vida tranquila y muy agradable hasta que tres extrañas entran una noche en su vida para cambiarla totalmente.

El amor puede ser un arma poderosa para bien o para mal, nadie, humano o Fae puede escapar de ese sentimiento a pesar de que puede que sea necesario.

¿Puede un plan de venganza convertirse en mucho más?

Ale, ahí queda eso...

Un abrazo,

Inolvidable23


End file.
